Eternal Love
by animefan1009
Summary: Five hundred years ago the immortal Gaudrian Victor lost the love in life. Now he is on an endless search for him. Meanwhile college student Yuuri Katsuki gets saved from an attack by a familiar looking man who he had never seen before and wants to learn more about.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice**.

Life can be amazing. It always come with its ups and downs but I lot of the time the ups outweigh the downs. The most this occurs when it comes to love. When someone is at their lowest point it can only take being next to them to bring them up. Even to those considered immortal love is the most precious things to them.

For thousands of years earth had been protected by these immortals. All humans know of them by the name The Guardians. Whenever Earth or humans was in danger by dark spirits The Guardians would be there to put an end to it. But there was always a price. If greatly injured enough a Guardian could die but be reborn into the humans but would retain any memories of their former life or the ones they loved.

Victor was one of the many Guardians. He fought in many honorable battles with his strong magical powers. Many people viewed him as an unbelievable force but some of those who knew him saw his other side. His much goofier side. He spent this particular day sitting in field.

"What are you doing?" Victor heard someone asked.

"Nice to see you too Yurio." Victor greeted while holding up a flower crown. "I'm made this for Yuuri do you think he'll like it?"

"It's a crown of flowers." Yurio pointed out.

"But they're my beloved's favorite color." Victor pouted a little at the younger Guardian's comment.

"You two can be so gross." Yurio complained looking away.

"I'm going to find him." Victor jumped up excited. Yurio rolled his eyes but followed him. "You don't have to follow me."

"I have to." Yurio argued still walking behind. "Or else you're going to do something stupid."

"That's not true." Victor said crossing his arms still careful of the crown.

"One time you froze an entire lake just to try to make an ice sculpture to impress him." Yurio reminded as he started to walk ahead of Victor.

"But how else was I going to woo him?" Victor asked brushing some of his long, silver hair back.

"I don't maybe sharing a meal with him or something?" Yurio suggested.

"How was I supposed to know that Yuuri wouldn't like until I did I did it?" Victor tried to defend himself.

"I don't know maybe asking him."

"Victor, Yurio!" The two turned around to see Mila jumping down behind them. "There's a Darkness attack in Sector 17."

Dropping the flower crown Victor headed towards the battle. As he got closer he summoned his armor and tied his hair back. Yurio and Mila followed him both preparing to battle. When they arrived they found a few other Guardians also present, including Yuuri.

"Glad to see you here." Yuuri said summoning his weapon. "This is a rather though one."

Pulling out his shashka, Victor got into stance. "How much damage has been done already?"

"Chris got a few hits in and Phichit was able to chop off one of its tentacles."

"Got it, hopefully we can defeat it soon."

The two then charged at the Darkness. Its huge size and countless tentacles made it a huge challenge. One crashed between the two separated them. Victor chose to ignore it. He had fought without Yuuri before and could do it now. Quickly he jumped into the air and attempted to strike it in the back. Seeming to sense Victor's attack the Darkness quickly dodged it. Using his shashka he was able save himself from injury. As he regained his stance he saw the Darkness growing and throwing out giant spikes. At that moment a loud scream pierced the air.

"Yuuri!" Victor cried throwing his shashka at it. It was able to it causing the Darkness to face him. Before it could attack a group of Guardians were able to take it down. Victor jumped on it and participated in trying to kill it. Before they could kill it, the Darkness faded into the air.

"Yuuri!" Victor ran over to his finance. There he was lying motionless with the spike in his heart. Placing his hand og Yuuri's chest Victor couldn't feel a heartbeat or breathing. "No!"

Victor collapsed on his ground and balled his eyes. That Darkness had killed Yuuri. As he cried a gold orb floated out of Yuuri's chest. Victor grabbed it before it could float away. He couldn't say goodbye to Yuuri but he could at least say could to his sole.

"Goodbye Yuuri." Victor said before letting it float away. "I promise I will find you."

 **AN: Has it really been almost four months since I finished Icey Rose. The time does fly. Sorry this chapter is short but this is the prologue so I wanted it to be shorter than most. I hope to get the next one done soon. See you next chapter.**


	2. The Life of Yuuri Katsuki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Oh Toshiya isn't he beautiful?" Hiroko Katsuki said to her husband while not taking her eyes off her newborn baby boy.

"Of course he his." Toshiya responded to her. "He's our baby."

Hiroko smiled hugging her baby more. He cooed a little and squirmed a bit. Looking up for a bit the mother saw her older child standing in the doorway.

Toshiya also took notice of the young girl. "Mari would you like to come meet your baby brother?"

Mari slowly walked over to her parents. Once there her father picked her up to let her see the newborn. "He's so cute Mama."

"Thank you sweetheart."

"What is his name?"

The parents looked at each other before Toshiya said. "We don't know yet."

"What about Momotaro?" The young girl suggested gaining a few laughs from her parents.

"That's cute idea Mari." He turned to his wife. "But I think your mother should pick his name."

Hiroko looked back at her newborn. As if as on cue the newborn opened his eyes. The baby blue eyes looks at her and at this instant the mother knew exactly what to name him. "I think we should name Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki."

* * *

Over the years Yuuri grew up in with his family in Hasetsu, Japan. His parents ran a hot springs there and Yuuri spent most of his time out of school helping his parents out in anyway the currently eight year old could.

At school the young boy didn't have many friends. Every day when the bell rung for dismissal the boy walked home alone. He didn't know if it was due to his shaggy black hair or glasses but no one seemed to try to talk to him. He didn't mind that, for some reason whenever he tried to talk to new people he started to tense up. Normally he walked home facing down and it worked fine unless he fell down.

"Hey your shoe is untied." A voice said after he fell down in the snow one day.

"Nishigori." Another voice scolded running over towards Yuuri. "Do you need a hand?"

Yuuri looked up and saw a girl about his age standing in front of him. She had her hand stuck out and Yuuri took it as she helped him up. "Thank you."

"My name is Yuuko." The girl introduced herself before pointing to the boy behind her. "And this is Nishigori Takeshi. What's your name?"

"My name is Katsuki Yuuri." Yuuri said brushing himself off.

"Nice to meet you Yuuri." Yuuko said with a smile.

After that day Yuuko and Nishigori became Yuuri's best friends. Instead of walking home alone he now had two friends by his side.

* * *

"Hey Yuuri want to see something cool?" Yuuko asked Yuuri one day while at the park.

"Sure what is it?" Yuuri said as Yuuko reached into her backpack.

"This." Yuuko said holding a small poster. It featured a group of people standing there each holding a weapon.

"These are some of the Guardians." Yuuko said handing the poster to him.

"Wow I thought they didn't have pictures like this taken off them." Yuuri said looking at the poster more closely. It wasn't the Guardians in battle or them leaving after a battle. They seemed to be entering the battle a shot almost impossible to get.

"This is fan art that people have made from interviews." Yuuko said admiring the picture some more. "So what do you think?"

"I think it's amazing." Yuuri said before noticing a shadowy figure in the background. "Who's that?"

"That's supposed to be The Sliver Shadow. He's been active for hundred's pf years but never stays for interviews and no pictures of his exist."

"Wow." Yuuri said as his eyes beamed at the poster. This mysterious world intrigued him greatly and he wanted to know more.

"Yuuko look at this." Yuuri said standing in the field. He got into position and started to reenact a battle. Using a large stick he pretended to stab imaginary Darkness. At the end he pretended to knock it to the ground before standing triumphantly over it.

"Is Yuuri training for the ballet?" Nishigori teased.

"Stop that." Yuuko reprimanded. "I think it was an amazing battle scene Yuuri."

"Thank you." Yuuri said walking over to his friends.

"How long have you been planning that two minutes?" Nishigori ignored the glare from Yuuko.

"No about a week. I saw a clip from a battle on T.V. and I decided to reenact it."

"Didn't that guy had his shirt ripped off?" Nishigori pointed out.

"I don't want to do that." Yuuri said grabbing his chest.

Nishigori shrugged as Yuuko walked over to him. "I don't think you needed to add that detail. It was prefect."

Yuuri blushed a bit and Yuuko smiled. The three friends then walked off together smiling.

* * *

"So Yuuri have you thought about if you're going to college or not?" Mrs. Katsuki asked her son as the two cleared tables.

"I'm probably not going." Yuuri admitted as they walked into the kitchen. "I'll stay here in Hasetsu and help you, Dad, and Mari here."

"I appreciate it Yuuri." Mrs. Katsuki smiled putting some dishes in the sink. "But that doesn't me you shouldn't at least try to apply to one. What are Yuuko and Nishigori doing?"

"I don't think they're going to college either."

"What are you guys doing?" Mari asked walking over to the fridge.

"Talking about if Yuuri should go to college or not." Mrs. Katsuki.

"Are you?" Mari turned to her brother while pouring some alcohol in a glass.

"I'm probably going to stay here and help you guys out here."

"You could at least try to apply somewhere." Mari suggested sipping the alcohol. "It may surprise that I regret not at least trying for a business major or something else that can help around here."

"It could also give you the chance to see more of the world like you've always wanted." Mrs. Katsuki said putting so clean glassware away.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least apply." Yuuri thought to himself.

* * *

Yuuri breathed heavily as he clicked the submit button on his screen. This was the third college application he had sent in. He probably could have sent only one application to a school in Tokyo that offered business as a major. But something about this school intrigued. It was very far away in Detroit but he couldn't help it. This school for reason was calling him. He probably wasn't going to get in but like his mom said it wouldn't hurt to try.

Time seemed to pass so slowly for Yuuri. He didn't even know why he was nervous. If he didn't get into the colleges he applied to he was going to do as he originally planned. It shouldn't have been a big deal then but he was still anxious about it.

"Yuuri there's a package from Detroit for you." Mari said in the doorway of his room.

Yuuri practically flew over to his sister. Taking the package he held it for a few seconds before opening it. Once he did he froze in his spot.

"So what does it say?" Mari asked sounding a little anxious herself.

"It says I've been accepted to University of Detroit on a full scholar ship."

Mari's jaw looked like it was going to fall on the floor. "That's crazy! You're going to take it right?"

"Of course I am." Yuuri said. "I don't think I can say no to this."

Mari took her brothers arm and started pulling him downstairs. "Then let's go tell Mom and Dad."

 **AN: Finally an actual chapter done. So I would like to clarify that this is not a crossover with Density. I'm sorry but I've never played Destiny so I have no idea what the plot is. Hopefully this clears up everything. I tried to fit in some points from the show as best I could like Yuuri going to Detroit for college. I wish everyone is enjoying this story so far. See you next chapter.**


	3. On Way to Detroit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

Victor traced over the drawing of Yuuri. Had it really been five hundred years since his death? The paper was worn and ripped in a few places. Still it held together through time. It seemed like he should let it go but he could never do that. He wish he had more but this old drawing was all he had. He shouldn't have left Yuuri during that battle. Despite being separated he should have found a way to get to Yuuri. He could have protected Yuuri somehow. He could have made sure Yuuri didn't die.

"Victor are you in there?" Victor sat up as Chris walked into the room.

"Has it really been five hundred years?" Victor asked upsettingly.

"I believe it has." Chris looked down.

"Have you been able to find him?"

"Unfortunately not." Chris looked up and gulped. "Maybe you should take a break from searching for a bit."

"What?" Victor jumped up. "I'm never giving up. I feel so close. My love is near and I know it."

* * *

Yuuri walked down the street. It was still winter but Yuuri still walked slowly. He was going to tell Yuuko and Takeshi about his decision. He had known about being accepted to Detroit but he had held off from telling them right away. Not knowing how they would react made Yuuri extremely nervous. As he walked closer to the small café the three friends were going to, Yuuri couldn't help but think of all the times he spent with his friends. Days of them playing in the park, having snowball fights, talking about the Guardians, and simply talking to each other. He was going to miss these moments. Soon he saw Takeshi and Yuuko sitting down at the café.

"Yuuri!" Yuuko called waving to him. Smiling nervously Yuuri walked over and sat in the empty seat with his friends. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Yuuri said nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" Takeshi asked bluntly.

"I got something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Oh so do we!" Yuuko said excitedly.

"You can go first then." Yuuri said hoping to delay telling them about his decision.

"Takeshi and I are engaged!" Yuuko cheered showing Yuuri the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations." Yuuri said trying not sound upset.

"We hope to have the wedding next spring."

"So what did you want to tell us?" Takeshi asked at the same time.

"We don't have to talk about that." Yuuri objected hoping this would be able to dodge what he had to tell them.

"Oh come Yuuri I really want to know want you have to say." Yuuko said with a big smile.

Yuuri gulped and hoped that he wasn't sweating. "You guys know that I was applying to college. Including on in Detroit."

Both of them nodded.

"Well I got accepted into University of Detroit with a full scholarship." He paused and struggled to say the last part. "And I decided to go there to pursue a business degree."

"That's amazing Yuuri!" Yuuko cheered shaking Yuuri a bit.

"Congratulations!" Takeshi said high fiving his friend.

"Do you know when you leaving for Detroit?" Yuuko asked sounding mix of both excited and sad.

"I leave this August." Yuuri told them looking down.

Yuuko and Takeshi looked at each before they each put a hand on Yuuri. "Then we're going to make these next few months mean something to you."

* * *

Victor woke up to the sound of barking. Looking down he saw a familiar dog laying down besides his bed.

"Makkachin, I'm not in the mood." Victor said to the dog and he moved on his back.

"I just wanted to wake you it's almost ten o'clock." Makkachin jumped on Victor's bed.

"I just don't want to get out of bed today." Victor said not moving from his positions. At that moment Makkachin started licking his face. "Stop that girl."

"Sorry." Makkachin said laying down next to him. "I just know that that normally cheers you up. I hate seeing you sad."

Victor started rubbing Makkachin's head. "It's just one of those days."

As if on cue Makkachin jumped down from the bed and walked out of the room. The room remained quiet and Victor refused to move. A little while later Maakachin came back in with a tray floating besides her.

"I made your favorite!" Makkachin smiled and wagged ger tail.

"You made your familiar get you breakfast." Someone laughed in the doorway.

"She did it on her own." Victor defended her sitting up.

"You could have gotten it by yourself." The person said walking towards Victor's closet.

"Phichit what are you doing?" Victor asked very confused.

Phichit looked at him for a moment before opening the door. "I'm looking for my black jacket, you know the one with the white stripe on both sleeves."

"What makes you think that I have it?"

"I don't know." Phichit started rummaging through the clothes. "Maybe someone misplaced in someone else's closet."

"Just wear one of your other ones." Victor suggested annoyed.

"I want to bring it with me to Detroit." Phichit continued his search. "I hear it can be pretty cold in the winter."

"What?!" Victor bolted up now standing up.

"Did you forget that I got a mission at the University of Detroit?" Phichit asked in surprise.

"I thought it was going to be a one day thing!" Victor defended himself. "I didn't think you'll be there in the winter!"

"We believe that some Darkness has been infiltrating the university and I'm going to make sure they don't harm the city."

"Why Detroit of all cities?"

"It can be quiet at sometimes and when's it not no one pays attention to see if Darkness are present or not."

"Hmm interesting." Victor turn towards Makkachin. "Something tells me you and I are going to have to do a few patrols."

* * *

Yuuri tightened his grip on his suitcase. This was it. This was the moment he was going to leave for Detroit. His room was now mostly the same with most of his belongs remaining where they were, in his suitcase, or on their way to Detroit. It felt weird that he was going to leave this all.

"Yuuri sweetheart." Yuuri turned to see his mother behind him. "It's time to go."

"I'm going to miss you Mom." Yuuri said embracing her.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart." Mrs. Katsuki said trying to hold in her tears. "But this is for the best."

"It's just I've never left before." Yuuri said as they started walking downstairs and Yuuri took one last look at his room before heading downstairs. Once downstairs he needed to stop. "Mom can I really do this?"

"Of course you can sweetie." Mrs. Katsuki said holding her son's hand. "We're rooting for you."

As he walked outside his home he saw his family and two friends standing there. One by one he hugged them each before all of them walked in silence to the bus stop. With each step Yuuri grip tighten on his suitcase. Before he knew he already walked there.

"It will be any minute now." Mr. Katsuki said looking off at the road as the bus started to appear in the distance.

"Don't do anything stupid." Mari said holding in her tears.

"Please text me when you get to the airport and to Detroit." Mrs. Katsuki requested as the bus pulled up.

"Well I guess this goodbye." Yuuri said as he started to board the bus.

"Wait!" Yuuko said running over.

"What is it?" Yuuri said blushing a bit.

"This is for you." Yuuko said giving a small wrapped item. "its form both Takeshi and me. Promise me you won't open it until you get to Detroit."

With a large smile Yuuri responded with. "I promise."

As he walked down the bus Yuuri heard the bus driver mumble. "What a lucky man." He ignored it. Once in his seat Yuuri looked out the window and waved everyone goodbye. Still holding Yuuko's gift Yuuri knew it would be best to keep it out of his sight and placed it in his suitcase for now placing some clothes over it to keep it safe. Once at the airport he closed his suitcase and headed in.

* * *

Detroit was very different then Hatsetu. There was a lot more people not to mention it was colder. Looking out the nearest window it was really cloudy. He no idea if this was normal Detroit weather or if it only happened it September. Remembering what his mom said he pulled out his phone and sent her. _Landed in Detroit safely. Love you!_

Boarding another bus Yuuri sat in silence on his way to the University of Detroit. Unlike the plane ride there was movie playing on a screen or something to keep him occupied and he wasn't tired so taking a nap wasn't an option. Not to mention he wasn't sure how long it would be to get to the university.

Once their Yuuri checked in and immediately went to his dorm. Surprisingly he found all of his boxes all laid out in his room. He double checked and surely they were his not his roommate's.

"Okay maybe I should unpack before my roommate gets here." Yuuri said started to open his suitcase and started unpacking. Quickly he was holding the gift from Yuuko in his hand. Taking a deep breath he opened it. Inside he saw a small journal. Opening it he saw a couple of small posters and a note from Yuuko. _Have fun in Detroit don't forget to write._

"Hello." A voice said walking in. Turning around Yuuri saw a man about his age with dark skin and black hair holding a cage.

"Hi I'm Yuuri." Yuuri said nervously.

"Nice to meet you Yuuri." His roommate said placing the hamster cage down. "I'm Phichit Chulanot I guess we're roommates."

"I guess were are." Yuuri said nerviously.

"You ready to go to the Freshman Party or whatever they call it here."

"I'm good." Yuuri said.

"Are you sure?" Phichit asked placing the cage on his desk.

"I'm sure." Yuuri looked at all his boxes. "I'm going to unpack."

"Okay." Phichit said with no argument.

Once Phichit left Yuuri started to unpack. That only lasted about an hour before he decided to do something else. Looking out the window he decided to explore.

* * *

"Detroit is lovely huh girl?" Victor asked Makkchin as they walked around the city. The dog soon barked in response. It was a little cloudy but Victor didn't mind. He was here on business after all. And it didn't take long before he heard a scream. Running towards the nearby alleyway. He saw a boy on the ground and Darkness attacking him.

 **AN: Happy late One Year Anniversary to Yuuri! One Ice. I'm really happy with this story and how it's coming out. I hope you all like this so far and see you next chapter.**


	4. Savior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

Yuuri walked down the streets of Detroit. It was very different than Hasetu. So many unfamiliar faces crowded the streets. He missed the familiarity of his hometown, the smiling faces, the waving people, and the overall warm feeling he got when walking around. Detroit was very cold and all these strangers were kind of rude. A few bumped into him without even saying excuse me or sorry.

As he walked Yuuri couldn't help but feel that someone was following him. Every time he looked back though he couldn't see anything but the people who already pasted him. He started rubbing his arms hoping the feeling would go away.

In a second he felt himself being tackled by something. He couldn't really see what was going on but he could tell it wasn't human. It was a Darkness. He could feel it crawling around him and sniffing him. Every move Yuuri made the grip the Darkness had on him tightened.

"Help!" Yuuri tried to scream before the Darkness cover his mouth.

"Oh yes you are prefect." The Darkness said in its raspy almost inconrehesiable voice.

Yuuri tried to scream but the Darkness kept his mouth covered. Trying to look for something to fight this off, Yuuri reached for the nearest thing by him and hit him with it.

"You keep proving how prefect you are!" The Darkness said rising his main body up when something hit it in the head.

Yuuri tried to get a good look at what had attacked the Darkness. From he could tell it was human. Still trying to reach for his glasses he hoped this mysterious figure would distract the Darkness enough for him to escape.

"You couldn't have waited a few more minutes?" The Darkness said slamming Yuuri against the wall and seemingly sticking him there.

"I'm not turning my back on Earth's people." The figure said in a thick Russian accent seemingly walking closer. At that moment Yuuri knew what his attacker was a Guardian. "And you're not going to take this one on my watch. Makkachin!"

At the moment something attacked the Darkness. Probably some sort of dog. It bit one of the Darkness arms causing its grip on Yuuri to loosen but not loose enough to escape.

"Arghh I get you for this!" The Darkness said as it disappeared. Yuuri started crawling around trying to find his glasses.

"Are these yours?" The Guadian said holding Yuuri's glasses in his hand.

"Thank," Yuuri started to say but got a look at his savior. He had sliver hair with the longest part being his bangs covering part of his face. He was taller than Yuuri and paler. But the thing that stood out to Yuuri was the Guardian's eyes. When his chocolate brown eyes met the Guardian's icy blue ones Yuuri felt something in him. They seemed so familiar but Yuuri was a hundred percent certain that he had never seen this Guardian before.

"You're welcome." He said before departing leaving the Japanese man in complete and udder awe.

* * *

"Makkachin could that have been him?" Victor asked his familiar after they returned home.

"I don't know I never met Yuuri." Makkachin said as Victor continued to pet her.

"He had the same hair, the same eye color, the need for glasses. He's a little chubbier now but he's prefect!" Victor fell back on his bed.

"You never told him your name you know." Makkachin teased a little.

"Because I'm not sure it's Yuuri." Victor said not moving.

"Oh great he's in one of his moods again." Victor heard Yurio say.

"He thinks he found Yuuri." Makkachin explained running up to Yurio.

"And this is the, what number time?" Yurio complained walking over to Victor. "Victor you need to snap out of this!"

"We should be married right now!" Victor started tearing up. "He should be next to me with his own familiar. He shouldn't be somewhere on Earth living a very lonely life with who knows what with his life."

Yurio rolled his eyes but sat next to Victor anyways. "You'll find him eventually. Maybe this person is him did you talk to him?"

"I saved him from a Darkness. I didn't talk to him."

Yurio held himself back from slapping Victor on the forehead. "Then you go find him and talk to him."

* * *

"Wow Yuuri you look pale as a ghost." Phichit said walking into his dorm room.

"Can you keep a secret?" Yuuri whispered as Phichit walked over.

"Of course I can." Phichit said wrapping his arm around Yuuri.

Yuuri took a deep breath before saying, "I was attacked by a Darkness when I was walking around Detroit."

"What?!" Phichit said almost falling off the bed.

"It happened out of nowhere. It had me tied up and covered my mouth. I thought I was a goner when a Guardian saved me." Yuuri's eyes lit up at the thought of his savior.

"Have you reported the attack to the police?" Phichit asked concerned.

"Would they believe me?" Yuuri shivered slightly. "I don't have any proof!"

"How about this tomorrow I'll go with you to the station and we'll report it together."

"Thank you so much." Yuuri said.

"Let's get some sleep first." Phichit said getting into his bed. "We do have our first classes in the morning."

"You're right." Yuuri said looking at the remaining unpacked boxes. "It's been a long day."

* * *

The next day went by slowly for Yuuri. His classes didn't teach him anything new. Every class was the same the teacher introduced themselves and passed out syllabi for the semester. The only upside was that it made Yuuri glad that he decided to take English as his second language in high school or we would hardly understand any of this. Though he had no idea why all freshman were required to take American History I or why it was spilt up into two. He did understand why he needed a history course it was, at least according to the American Education System, one of the core classes but America hasn't been a country that long. European History sure, that made sense to spilt it up it had a lot of countries and was much longer than American. The worse part was that none of these things kept his mind of his attack last night. The image of the Darkness plagues his mind, telling him he was prefect. He was pretty sure that he zoned out at least five times.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri turned around to see Phichit running towards him. "I'm glad I found you. Are you done with your classes?"

"Just got out of my last one." Yuuri said as Phichit reached him. "Are you?"

"You bet." Phichit straightened his back a little. "You ready to go?"

Yuuri nodded silently as they walked towards the police station. With every step Yuuri tensed up. All he wanted to do was walked into his dorm and go under his blanket but he couldn't abandon Phichit. Sure they had only talked twice but Phichit had fully believed his story and was walking his him to the police station.

"So what classes did you have today?" Phichit asked trying to start a conversation.

"Uh, English 101, American History I, and Intro to Magement." Yuuri answered glad that they were talking.

"Can't wait until freshman year is over then we can take classes related to our major and the fun ones. Instead, no we have to take core classes."

"And why is American History two classes?" Yuuri asked. "It isn't even three hundred years old yet."

"I guess Americans love their history." Phichit said with a laugh.

"Hate to see have happens when it is five hundred years old." Yuuri joked when Phichit stopped. They were at the police station. Silently they walked in.

"Hello do you have anything to report?" The secretary said as Phichit pushed Yuuri forward.

"I would like to report a Darkness attack." Yuuri said nervously.

The secretary immediately stood up as everyone else stared at him. "I'll take you to the back."

Yuuri sat in the room for a while. He started rubbing his arm nervously when officer came in.

"Good afternoon Mr.?" The officer asked holding out hand.

"Katsuki." Yuuri answered taking his hand and skaing it.

"Alright Mr. Katsuki." The officer pulled out a notebook. "So you have a Darkness to report."

"Yes." Yuuri said quickly.

"Could you explain what happen?" The officer clicked his pen.

"I was walking around last night when out of nowhere a Darkness tackled me into an alley way. It had tied me up and my mouth covered. It kept sniffing me and saying I was prefect for something. I thought I was a goner until a Guardian saved me. I didn't learn his name though."

"I see." The offericer wrote what Yuuri said in his notebook. "Can you describe what it looked like?"

"It's hard to describe since my glasses were knocked off. But it was all black and seemed to be made of smoke. I do remember feeling a tentacle over my mouth."

"Hmm." The officer paused for a moment before proceeding to stand up. "That seems to be enough. Please be careful when walking around and if anything else happen please come strait here."

"Will do thank you." Yuuri bowed his head slightly before walking out.

"How did it go?" Phichit asked as they walked down the street.

"It went well." Yuuri said still facing ahead when Phichit suddenly stopped.

"I'm going to grab a drink if that's alright." Phichit said pointing to the café.

"It's alright." Yuuri said starting to walk towards a bench when someone tapped his shoulder, he looked up in shock.

"I wanted to make sure you're alright." The Guardian said sitting next to him.

Yuuri was speechless. He wasn't excepting to see him again. Even though he was looking like a normal civilian Yuuri could believe how stylish he was. After what felt an entirety he said. "What's your name?"

The Guardian and said. "Call me Mikhail."

 **AN: Okay before anyone freaks out Mikhail is Victor he is just using a different name. Don't worry there is a reason for this that will be explained later. I just wanted to clear that up. I hope you guys are liking it and see you next chapter.**


	5. At Last We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Mikhail?" The boy Victor believed to be Yuuri asked in confusion.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone with a Russian name." Victor thought to himself trying not to slap himself on the face.

"It's a nice name." The boy said with a smile.

"What about you?" Victor taken Yuuri's cheek in his hand. "I would like to know your name."

"It's Yuuri." The boy said with tints of red in his face.

Victor smiled. "I think that's a prefect name for you."

Yuuri looked down blushing even more. "I'd like to say thank you for saving me last night."

Victor looked around slightly before leaning in closer to Yuuri before whisper. "There is no need to thank me. It is my honor and my duty to save you."

Yuuri looked up at Victor. Their eyes met once again. At that moment a weird feeling went through both of them. Familiar to both of them but Yuuri had no idea why.

"Are you not from around here?" Yuuri asked out of curiosity.

"You could say that." Victor answered still whispering. "I'm here for Guardian duties. I'm stationed at Liila's Florist Shop if something happens."

"Hello." A voice interrupted causing the two to separate. Victor looked behind him and noticed that he looked familiar.

"Uh hi Phichit." Yuuri said a bit awkwardly. "This is Mikhail. He works at the local florist. Mikhail this is my roommate Phichit."

"Well you too seem to be very close." Phichit teases with a smile. "Nice to meet you Mikhail. Here Yuuri I got you some green tea."

"Oh thank you." Yuuri said standing up and taking the tea from Phichit. "Guess we should go know. Goodbye Mikhail."

"Goodbye Yuuri." Victor said remaining where he was for a while before returning home. Once there he sat on his bed for Makkachin to join him quickly after only for her to fall asleep quickly after. After a few minutes he heard his phone ring from his nightstand. "Hello?"

"Hey Victor." Phichit said cheerfully from the other end. "Or should I say Mikhail. Is working at the flower shop a lie too?"

"No Lila opened one a while back. I asked if I could go undercover there and she agreed." Victor defended.

"But why the lie Victor? Why the lie?" Phichit cried over the phone.

"Listen Yuuri better not be with you and hearing you say these things about me." Victor whispered angrily into the phone.

"Don't worry he's not I'm currently outside the dorms." Phichit said cheerfully before whispering. "You know when Yuuri said he was saved my Guardian I had my suspicions it was you."

"Careful you're in public!" Victor yelled waking the sleeping dog. "And you no proof that was me."

"I was whispering." Phichit rolled his eyes even though he knew Victor couldn't see him.

"Still you have no proof that I saved Yuuri."

"Whatever, but you still hid your name." Phichit reprimanded.

"Because I'm not sure if it is Yuuri or just someone who looks like him."

Phichit paused for a bit. "If my memory serves me right this Yuuri looks a lot like our Yuuri."

"I'm not taking any chances." Victor said as Phichit laughed slightly.

"You know I can help set you guys back up." Phichit sang very happily.

"Phichit it's alright I don't need your help." Victor said as Makkachin laughed a little.

"Can we at least hang out?" Phichit pleaded. "How about next Friday?"

"I don't see the problem in that." Victor answered while looking at the calendar. "See you then."

"See you then." Phichit said before hanging up.

* * *

"Looks like everything seems to all set." Yuuri said looking around his half of the dorm room. Everything was exactly where he wanted it. Taking the remaining empty boxes Yuuri headed downstairs. This peaceful time by himself finally allowed him to clear his mind. Life at Hatestu was defiantly more peaceful. In one night he had not only been attack but actually met one of Guardians that he's looked up to since childhood. The only thing that could have come close to that night was when he, Yuuko, and Takeshi went ice skating at the Ice Castel only for Yuuri to be knocked over by a larger person and fell on his ankle wrong, spraining it. Still it wasn't even close to what happen last night.

Even as he walked his mind only went to Mikhail. His silver hair and icy blue eyes stood out more than a lighthouse amongst the fog. Something about just thinking his arms reaching out to him or him smiling warmly at him made Yuuri crave to see him again. Yuuri had no idea why but something about Mikhail gave him a warm sense of familiarity in this strange world of Detroit.

After returning to his room Yuuri sat on his bed and started reading. Even in this time of stress he still needed to keep up with his school even though it was only the first day and he still hadn't been to all his classes yet. Hearing his phone buzz he checked and soon frown it wasn't a text from his parents like he'd hoped.

"Hey Yuuri." Phichit greeted walking into the dorm room.

"Hi Phichit." Yuuri said still staring at his phone.

"Do you have a text from your parents?" Phichit asked putting some food into the cage of his desk.

"No." Yuuri said with a frown. "I haven't gotten a text from them since I got here asking me to see if I got here safely."

"They're probably just busy." Phichit said adjusting a few things in the cage.

"I guess." Yuuri quietly agreed rolling onto his side.

"Hey do you know what would what would be a good idea?" Phichit said turing towards Yuuri.

"What is it?" Yuuri sat up as Phichit brought up the idea.

"How about we go to a bar next Friday?"

"Isnt tomorrow Friday?" Yuuri asked very confused.

"Oh not tomorrow a week from tomorrow." Phichit explained with hair gestures.

"No thanks I'm good." Yuuri replied slowly returning to lying down.

"Oh come on Yuuri it will be fun." Phichit argued bouncing next to Yuuri on his bed.

"We can't go to clubs weren't not twenty-one." Yuuri said turning to lie down on his belly.

"Don't worry I hear there's this really cool eighteen plus one nearby and since we're in Detroit a lot of people will be partying it out on Friday."

"I'm still not interested in going." Yuuri said sounding a little upset.

"Don't worry Yuuri I checked and almost all of the frats are having their opening parties a week from tomorrow."

"But I'm only seventeen." Yuuri said very quietly.

"What was that?" Phichit said looking at Yuuri.

"I'm seventeen." Yuuri said slightly louder.

"You're seventeen?" Phichit asked in surprise as Yuuri nodded slightly. For a moment Phichit seemed to be lost in thought. "Are you from Japan?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Yuuri sat up surprised by how quickly Phichit was able to figure it out.

"I'm from Thiland!" Phichit cheered. "I know all about Japanese culture."

"You're from Thiland that is pretty cool." Yuuri said wrapping his arms around his legs. "It's nice to have a roommate from another country."

"You know if we can't go to the club we could at least hang out next Friday. I'm busy tomorrow night if that's alright."

"I think that's a good idea." Yuuri smiled at this idea.

 **AN: Yay it's done. I hope this chapter answered a few questions from the last one. I know there probably a few more questions some you might have about this world but I hope I can answer them soon. See you next chapter.**


	6. Starting to Bond

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

The next week went by rather fast to Yuuri. His classes went well for the most part. He spent his time out of class outside in the school's courtyard, reading in the peace and quiet of the school's library, relaxing in his dorm, or spending time with Phichit. It was during those times that Yuuri was thankful that Phichit was his roommate.

"Hey Phichit I'm done with classes." Yuuri greeted as he walked into the room. Putting his bag down he quickly laid down on his bed.

"Long day?" Phichit asked from his desk.

"You bet." Yuuri sighed in relief as he kept lying on the bed.

"Well I hope you're ready for night of fun?" Phichit sang turning towards Yuuri. "Remember we're doing karaoke tonight! The place even has a dance floor!"

"I remember, I'm just going to rest for a bit." Yuuri said before stopping to look at his roommate. "Uh Phichit you have a hamster on your head."

Phichit laughed a little before taking the tan hamster off. "That's Cameral for ya she loves climbing on my head."

"Does she do that all the time?" Yuuri asked laughing as well.

"Almost whenever I take her out." Phichit said opening the cage and letting Cameral crawl inside it. "There you go girl."

"So when does the club open?" Yuuri asked rolling on his side.

"Around six, so we have about three hours but if we arrive late that's alright with me." Phichit closed the door of the cage and started playing a game on his phone.

"I'm going to take a short nap beforehand if that's alright." Yuuri said taking his glasses off and putting next to his bed.

"That's cool with me." Phichit said looking up from his phone. After a few minutes the Japanese man was fast asleep. Seizing the opportunity Phichit left the room and kept moving until he found secluded area. Once he was secure he started to dial his phone.

* * *

Victor continued looking at the map of Detroit. So far Phichit any found any leads on why there were so any Darkness attacks. The only thing was that Phichit was able to find out that in the month of August there was seventeen Darkness attacks reported and four disappearances that could be tied back to the Darkness. He really hoped that he or one of the other Guardians would find something soon. This was made even worse with the possibility that Yuuri was alive and currently attending school there. He was not going to lose his love again. It already happened to many times. All of a sudden his phone rang taking him out of train of thought.

"Hello." Victor said with slight annoyance in his tone.

"Hi Victor." Phichit said seemingly ignoring Victor's tone. "So do you remember the plan for tonight?"

"What plan?" Victor sounded confused at this statement.

"Didn't Chris or Yurio tell you?" Phichit asked. "Yuuri and I are going to karaoke tonight. When we get there, I'll text you, Chris, or Yurio. A few minutes later you three walk in and I get Yuuri's attention to you."

"I was hoping you have Darkness news." Victor complained leaning on the map.

"But how Guardians come back differentiates between individuals. My theory is that Yuuri will return to being a Guardian by getting back together with you."

Victor remained quiet for a few minutes before say. "Sounds good I'll see you there."

At that moment Victor walked over to the mirror. "I guess I could freshen up a bit."

* * *

"So how did you find this place?" Yuuri asked as he and Phichit walked into the karaoke club. Once inside he saw it surprisingly wasn't very crowded. It could because it was only six-thirty or that most of the local college students were out partying. Still, he figure there would be at least one a big group of people here already trying to beat the crowd. Immediately as they got in Phicht ran over and got a good table.

"We can get a smaller table." Yuuri said walking over to the one Phichit picked out.

Looking around bit Phichit seemed to weighing his options. "All the smaller tables are too far away from the stage and I want a good view of the stage."

Yuuri examined the area and was able to confirm Phichit's observation. Seeing there would be no arguing with his roommate Yuuri reluctantly sat down. As he did he noticed Phichit doing something on his phone as usual.

"So how did you find this place?" Yuuri repeated as Phichit remained glued to his phone.

"I was walking around earlier this week and happened to pass this place." Phichit replied with a smile.

"Interesting." Yuuri said as he looked around before the empty stage caught his eye. "How come no one's preforming."

"While the place opens at six the karaoke doesn't start until seven so people can settle down or maybe set everything up."

"Uh okay." Yuuri said.

For a bit the two sat quietly. Yuuri didn't really know what to say. Should he talk about his life in Japan? What about his family? His friends? Would Phichit even be interested in hearing about that? Nothing really happened at a Hot springs. Then again now that he was thinking about it, Phichit never once talked about his life in Thailand. What was his family like? What did they do? Did he have any siblings? With all these question he realized something. He could count all the things he knew about Phichit on hand. He really likes hamsters, he is majoring in communications, he's from Thailand, and that was it.

"Hey Yuuri." Phichti grabbed Yuuri's attention breaking the silence. "Isn't that your friend over there?"

Looking in the direction Phicht was pointing in Yuuri's jaw dropped. Mikhail was there, sure there was two other guys with him but how was that he kept following him everywhere. While it could have been that Mikhail was looking from him after the attack so it could be that this was just a coincidence.

"We should invite him over!" Phichit suggested excitingly.

"He looks like he's with his friends." Yuuri argued hoping to avoid an awkward conversation with Mikhail.

"Oh come." Phichit said shaking Yuuri. "I firmly believe that you two are meant to be together."

"Stop Phichit this is kind of embarrassing." Yuuri said slightly moving away

"Alright then." Phichit said standing up and brushing himself off. "Well I'm going to go the bathroom. If you bump into Mikhail talk to him for me?"

"Sure thing." Yuuri answered as Phichit walked away. Once he was gone and Yuuri started to get a bit bored. He decided to pull out his phone and checked to see if he had any knew texts. As he excepted there wasn't any.

"Why do we keep bumping into each other like this?" Yuuri turned to see Mikhail behind him.

"Uh, aren't you with your friends?" Yuuri said awkwardly.

"What I just can't say hi to you?" Mikhail sat down next to him.

"Well, I don't want you to be separated from your friends." Yuuri said looking down to the floor.

Mikhail turned behind him. "You mean Chris and Alex."

"Yes." Yuuri said still not turning towards Mikhail.

"I could invite them over." Mikhail suggested wrapping his arm around Yuuri.

"I don't know, my roommate and I are hanging out together." Yuuri replied turning towards Mikhail.

"Isn't that your roommate?" Mikhail pointed behind him. Yuuri turned around to see Phichit on the small dancer floor.

"I guess it's alright then." Yuuri said as Mikhail gestured for his friends to come over.

"Chris, Alex this is my friend Yuuri." Mikhail greeted as the two walked over.

"Nice to meet you Yuuri." Chris said shaking his hand. Once he sat down he asked. "Alex are you going to say anything?"

"Hi." The other friends said sitting down. "When's the food coming?"

From that moment Yuuri had mixed feeling about Alex. He was roughly a year younger than him. For some reason Alex decided it would be idea to place his feet on the only empty chair at the table.

"Uh I haven't ordered anything from the bar yet." Yuuri said looking down.

"Yu-Alex could not be rude to him." Mikhail scolded causing the younger on to roll his eyes and put his feet off the chair.

"I could go order something if you guys want." Yuuri suggested nervously.

"Nah I got it." Chris said standing up. "I'm guessing you a, hmm, Spritz person."

"Uh sure." Yuuri replied looking at Mikhail's arm still wrapped around him. He then looked back at Alex. He wondered if he and Chris were also Guardians. Since Mikhail was one it only made for him to be friends with other Guardians. If that was true why would Mikhail want to be with him?

 **AN: Another one done. If you couldn't guess Alex is what Yurio is going to go by when Yuuri is around. The reason him and Victor are going by different names but Chris is still going by Chris will be explained next chapter. See you next chapter.**


	7. Problem With a Number

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"That was a fun night!" Phichit said as the two walked back to their dorms. "I'm glad you got to spend time Mikhail."

"He only came over because you were on the dance floor." Yuuri said as he kept walking. "And by the time you got back we were already conversing. You were able to meld yourself into it pretty easily."

"What can say that sort of happens." Phichit laughed a little. "One time I accidently got involved with an opposite tables conversation. They were nice people."

Yuuri laughed a little reaching into his pocket he took out his key and opened their dorm. Walking inside he took off his coat and started changing into his pajamas.

"Wait I just remembered something!" Phichit said out of nowhere. "I have something for you."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked nervously. Phichit walked over and handed Yuuri a piece of paper with numbers on that. "Is this?"

"Mikhail's phone number." Phichit finished with a large smile. "You bet."

"How did you get it?!" Yuuri asked in disbelief.

"I asked." Phichit responded as if the answer should have come to Yuuri on his own.

"You didn't have to." Yuuri said blushing a bit.

Phichit simply laughed. "Do with it what you want. But if you don't mind me I'm going to shower."

Looking at the paper Yuuri sat on his bed. He had no idea what to do with this. Did he really want Mikhail that much? They had what three interactions. He still barely knew anything about Mikhail. Then how could he be so enamored by him? It seemed just odd that he felt something familiar with a person he didn't really know that well. Still slightly confused Yuuri folded the piece of paper and placed it in his nightstand draw. He'll figure out what to do with it later.

Over the next few days Mikhail's phone number remained on Yuuri's mind. It was just a piece of paper but seemed more like a virus growing in his mind every time he thought about it. He could be reading, trying to sleep, or even simply eating the number popped into his mind. Phichit probably asked for the number for his own usage, so would it even be right to use it then. Besides, Phichit was a much better suit to be a friend for Mikhail. They were both extroverted, very social, and extremely easy to get along with. Mikhail would be better off with Phichit.

Even with his belief Yuuri couldn't shake it off. He needed Mikhail, no matter how little sense it made. Even when he sat in his classes it bothered him. It got the point where he almost wrote Mikhail in one of his English assignments.

"Argh I don't know if I can take this anymore!" Yuuri yelled in the school's courtyard causing some stares. "I'm uh, having trouble with an essay."

Awkwardly Yuuri backed away but he was right this simple number was driving him to the brink. Anymore time and he might explode. Running immediately to his room, he sighed in relief that Phichit currently wasn't in the room. Opening up his nightstand he pulled out the folded paper with Mikhail's number written on it. Taking a deep breath in, he slowly typed it into his phone.

* * *

"Come on." Victor whispered staring at the screen for about the twentieth time that day. "Come on."

"Victor it's just a text." Makkachin said rolling on her back.

"For your information this is important." Victor responded while still staring at the phone.

"Victor." Makkachin said with some more annoyance in her voice. "You have been staring at your phone all day. If you don't respond right away I'm pretty sure Yuuri won't mind."

Victor placed his phone next to his bed before turning to his familiar. "And what if I don't respond until hours later. What will Yuuri think then? That I don't care about him!"

Victor collapsed on his bed and the poodle walked up to him.

"Or he could assume you're busy with Guardian duty. You did sort of reveal that you were one."

"Hey there's no rules against that! Besides why would I start our rekindling relationship out on a lie?"

"You didn't even tell him your real name." Makkachin pointed out as Victor left the room. Sighing a bit the poodle followed her master with a suspicion to what he was doing.

"Neither did Yurio." Victor pointed out

"What about me?" Yurio asked walking over followed by a small tabby cat.

"You didn't use your real name last Friday when you met Yuuri." Victor explained.

"Do you know how many people named Yuri there are in Detroit. I chose Alex since it's a more common name. Chris can get away with using his real name because it's a common name and it can be short for a few different things."

"See." Victor said going back to walking until he reached a certain door.

"Victor what are you doing?" Yurio asked as Victor started to enter a room.

"I need a place to think." Victor said bluntly.

"Did you and Victor fight again?" The cat in Yurio's arm asked the poodle.

"Yes, he was staring at his phone again." Makkachin answered bluntly.

The cat shook her as Yurio rolled his eyes before putting the cat in a cradle position and walking away. After a while Victor exited from the room and Makkachin immediately went up to greet him.

"I needed that." Victor said petting the dog on her head. Walking back into his room he picked up his phone and fell on the floor.

"Are you okay Victor?" Makkachin asked rubbing her head agnaist him.

"It happened." Victor whispered shaking before saying louder. "Yuuri texted me!"

A few other Guardians poked their heads in. after seeing that nothing was wrong they one by one walked away, though a few of them gave slight eyes rolls of annoyance due to the scene. Victor didn't seem to notice or didn't care as he read the text over and over again.

 _Uh, hi Mikhail it's me Yuuri, I texted you to say hi._

Victor smiled reading the text. He spent at least ten minutes thinking of the perfect response to this text.

 _Hi Yuuri! I'm happy to hear from you again. So how was your day?_

Victor looked at the text after he sent it. So many questions ran through his mind? What if Yuuri didn't like what he said? What if he never responded? Before he could think of anything else he heard his phone ding.

 _My day was alright. Just got out of classes. How was yours?_

 _My day was good. I wasn't called in today but classes do sound stressful._

 _I may just go to the school café and get some tea it always calms me down._

 _Going to the café or tea?_ Victor responded hoping Yuuri understood that it was a joke.

 _Tea._ Victor frowned at how short this text was from Yuuri.

 _Any kind of tea in particular?_

 _Uh I guess maybe green tea. I'm not really sure on an answer here._

 _Oh that's alright._ Victor paused a moment before sending another text. _I wish I could think of a way to help you with this stress._

 _Oh you don't need to do that._

As he read that text Victor's eyes widen. It felt like a golden door had just opened up in front of him. If he didn't take this opportunity who knows when it will come again.

 _How about we do something this weekend?_

 **AN: Yay got another one done. This story is coming along nicely. Hope everyone is liked this chapet. See you next chaper!**


	8. Just A Normal Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

 _How about we do something this weekend?_

Yuuri stared at Mikhail's text. What did it mean? It was possible that all Mikhail wanted to go was to just hang as friends. But it was possible that it wasn't the case. Could it be that Mikhail was actually asking on a date? He laid on his bed still not sure how to answer. The only thing he knew was that he couldn't keep Mikhail waiting too long.

 _Sure what did you have in mind?_ Yuuri held his breath as he waited for a reply.

 _I don't know is there anything you like in particular?_

 _Uh I like Katsudon. People have even said I skate like a sexy one._

"Why did I send that?" Yuuri cried in his pillow. "I wasn't thinking."

 _Oh Yuuri you're funny._ Mikhail responded causing Yuuri to sigh in relief. _But that does give me an idea how about we go skating?_

 _Sure_

 _I'll see when I'm free on a weekend and we can go!_

 _Sounds good_

Yuuri placed his phone on his nightstand. In hopes to calm himself down he pull out his poster of the Silver Shadow Yuuko gave him. He looked at his silhouette. It really surprised him that in all hundreds of years he's been protecting the world that no one had seen his face. He didn't know if he was cursed or if it was by choice but it was really odd. The only thing known about his appearance was that he had silver hair.

"Silver hair that shines in the sun." Yuuri said as he laid down. After a few seconds he bolted back up. "What if Mikhail is the Silver Shadow."

It made and didn't make sense at the same time. He had never seen a Guardian that looked like Mikhail before but he always assumed that Mikhail did most of his work in America and the Silver Shadow normally worked in Europe. Then again Mikhail did have a thick accent that did sound Eastern European but he could have been more in Eastern Europe and moved to America later in life. Heck he didn't know Mikhail's age and while the Silver Shadow was a few hundred years old for all he knew Mikhail could be rather young for a Guardian.

"I guess it could go either way." Yuuri said looking at the poster again. "I'm not sure what would be better though."

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening!" Victor cheered rereading the conversation over and over again. It's been so long since he was able to ask that. Sure it wasn't the exact words he wanted but it was close. He was actually going on a date with Yuuri. There was so much going in his mind and so much he wanted to do.

"Ok first things first." Victor said finally getting to his senses and walking to his dresser. "I need to see my next free day."

Picking up the calendar he looked over the dates. All of them had little notes written in blue ink on them. While some were important other only had things he could do if he had the time. When he got to the next weekend he frowned he was working day shifts on both Saturday and Sunday. The next weekend saw the same thing. Closing his eyes he slowly flipped and to his relief once his eyes he saw that is currently empty. That seemed alright it wouldn't seem like too long and it still gave him time to plan everything out.

"I'll wait a bit then tell Yuuri." Victor said before thinking about it for a moment. "No I'll request the Saturday I don't have anything for off so I can make sure I can that day free."

When Saturday finally came Victor did what he normally did wake up to his alarm. After feeding Makkachin and then himself, he showered and got dressed. Looking in the mirror he made sure he looked presentable for the shop. Just a small side effect of working in retail despite it only being a small business. Taking a deep breath he walked out and ready for the day.

At work he went in as normal by walk through the back entrance and checking in. Silently he walked to the door and flipped the sign around before sitting behind the counter. Opening the order log he read over to see what orders would be picked up today. For the first half an hour no one came in, not even Liila. Victor assumed that she was busy with finishing with the days orders. He didn't except her to be in the shop all the time.

As it normally had been recently his mind went to Yuuri. It didn't focus on the past or present. If it involved Yuuri he thought of it. His raven hair and dark brown eyes, despite being the most common hair and eyes combination on the planet, Yuuri had just want he needed to stand out. It felt he was falling in love with Yuuri all over again.

* * *

 _It wasn't a normal day for the young Victor. Eagerly he explored the new land, he had just arrived on. It was full of strange creatures and plants that were not seen in Russia. It was just begging to be explored._

" _Victor!" Yakov scolded the young Guardian. "Please stay with the group."_

" _Okay." Victor sighed in defeat he would explore later._

 _The group quickly found the small house they were staying in. this gave Victor one thing to admire. Even the architecture was different here. He could spend his entire time here looking at just this._

" _What are you doing?" A female voice asked from behind him._

" _Oh Mila." Victor answered in surprise. "I'm just admiring the building here."_

" _Do you even know where we are?" Georgi laughed walking next to Mila._

" _Of course I do." Victor protested facing the two. "We're in Hasetsu, somewhere."_

" _Japan!" A younger voice barked. "Do you remember anything?"_

" _I remember your name is Yuri and that we're here because Yakov wants to recruit someone. He didn't say who though." Victor teased as the youngest Guardian walked in front of Georgi and Mila. "So what are you three doing here?"_

" _We're going exploring!" Mila said very excited walking over to Victor. "Do you want to come?"_

" _Are you sure you want to do that?" Victor said concerning, surprising everyone. "I mean are you guys are still in training and what if something happens?"_

" _That's why we want you." Georgi smiled slyly. "Besides wouldn't you want to explore Japan with us?"_

 _That was all it took for Victor to be on board. Quickly and quietly the four left the house they were staying in. All four of them created small orbs of light around them. After some debate they walked into the forest behind their house. Victor looked in awe at the slights. If he could never leave that would still be too little time to explore. Once they were a decent way deep the four heard a low growl noise._

" _Do you know what that is?" Georgi asked nervously._

" _No." Victor said scouting the area. "Let's get out of here."_

" _Hey guys look at me!" Yuri called seemingly not hearing the growl. The other looked to see him hanging upsides down._

" _Yuri get down from there." Mila ordered him._

" _No way this is too much fun." Yuri stuck out his tongue at the older female._

" _You don't understand." Mila whispered walking over to him. "We heard something growl here and we have to leave before it finds us."_

" _I didn't hear anything." Yuri said still swinging on the branch._

" _Yuri please." Victor begged before the growl returned. Immediately Yuri's eyes widen and he fell off the branch. To be safe the four walked slowly in the woods. They didn't even make it a few feet when the light orbs went out without reason and the growl returned. The four huddled together as a giant shadow rose up. Victor looked at the three younger Guardians. If something were to happen to them they would be lost forever. Despite being Guardians the three of them could barely summon weapons yet, meaning their souls weren't strong enough but he could summon a weapon his soul was strong enough to be reborn. Taking a deep breath he summon his shashka and through it at the creature. Retreating it back he ran in the opposite direction. Whatever the creature was quickly tripped him and roared._

" _At least they can live on." Victor thought to himself as the creature moved closer. "I can be reborn, unlike them yet."_

 _Right as the creature was about to attack something struck the center of it. Immediately the creature turned into dust and behind it was a strange boy._

" _Uh hello." Victor greeted him quietly._

" _Hello." The boy said walking closer to Victor. "Your hair."_

" _What's wrong with it?" Victor interrupted stroking his long silver hair._

" _No I like it." The boy said kneeling in front of him. "I've just never seen hair the color before."_

" _Oh." Victor said still stroking it. "My name's Victor what's yours?"_

" _It's Yuuri."_

 **AN: And we end with a flashback. I thought this would be a good place to end even though I've never ended with a flashback before. I have more flashbacks planned to tell the story of Victor and Yuuri prior to Yuuri's death. Can't wait for you to see them. See you next chapter!**


	9. Our Time Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Thank you come again." Victor said as the female customer left the store.

"Victor." Liila announced walking into the main store. "Good morning."

"Good morning Liila." Victor said as he wrote something in the order book.

"So how have the sales been today?"

"Pretty good." Victor flipped to a page in the book. "The 11 o'clock order just came in to pick up her order and we've sold five tulips, one rose bouquet, and one bouquet with a theme of pink."

"Any new orders?" Liila asked checking on some of the flowers.

"Not yet." Victor paused for a moment. "Liila could I ask you something?"

"What is it Victor?" She asked not looking away from the flowers.

"I was wondering if I could take two weeks from now off."

Liila thought about it for a moment. "I don't see why not, just email me to night so I can write it down."

"Alright then I'll do that when I get home." Victor said trying to hide the cheers going on in his mind. He was going to spend a day with Yuuri.

* * *

 _"Victor are you alright?" Mila asked as the young Guardian returned to his friends._

 _"I'm fine just barely made it out." Victor looked back into the woods, now darker than before. "Let's head back."_

 _Quietly the group returned home. The four held each other's hands so they wouldn't get separated. Luckily for them once they returned home no one seemed to notice they were gone. Without a sound they walked up to the stairs and sat on them._

 _"So are we all going to promise not to talk about what happened tonight?" Georgi asked the group._

 _"I agree." Yuri said looking down._

 _"It'd be for the best." Mila reasoned. "Victor?"_

 _"Yes, let's not talk about it." Victor said after a few moments of silence._

 _"Oh there you are." Liila said appearing in the doorway. "Yakov and I were wondering were you guys were."_

 _"We were looking at the stars." Yuri said with wide eyes._

 _Liila walked out next to them and looked up. "You guys are right they are beautiful. But now let's get you guys to bed."_

 _Victor walked to his room and laid in his bed. Despite the crazy night he had the young Guardian couldn't sleep. His mind went Yuuri. It was odd despite only having the brief encounter he thought about him but these thoughts let him fall asleep without trouble._

 _The next morning Victor woke up later than normal. Walking down slowly he made his way to the kitchen and got himself breakfast._

 _"About time you got down." Yuri said eating his own breakfast._

 _"Sorry I just had trouble sleeping."_

 _"Were you up all night?" Yakov asking sipping some tea._

 _"No." Victor answered as he sat down._

 _"Good, I don't want my star pupil being tired on this prodigy's new day."_

 _"What do you mean prodigy?" Mila asked really curious._

 _"Like I've told you before there's young Guardian who is believed to be the youngest to become full-fledged Guardian that we've heard of."_

 _"Even younger than Victor?!" Georgi asked in disbelief._

 _"If it is true yes."_

 _"Do you know his name?" Mila asked curiously._

 _"I'm not sure."_

* * *

"So where are you and Mikhail going on your date today?" Phichit asked texting someone on his phone.

"What?" Yuuri said looking at him.

"You know your big date with Mikhail that you've been waiting for since two weeks ago."

"But this isn't a date." Yuuri pointed out.

"Really are any of Mikhail's friends going with you?"

"Well, no he never really mentioned if they were coming or not."

"Then it is technically a date." Phichit pointed at Yuuri and winked.

"We're just going as friends." Yuuri said looking in the mirror.

"If it's not a date then why are you adjusting your hair?" Phichit asked slyly.

"I am not!" Yuuri said despite the fact that he started to lower his hand away from his hair. Without saying anything else Yuuri checked the time on his phone. "It's getting close to the time I promised to meet Mikhail. See you later Phichit."

"Bye Yuuri! Have fun." Phichit said with a wave as Yuuri walked out the door. "You better tell me all about it when you get back."

Yuuri read over the bus schedule again as he walked. Looking up he made sure he was heading the right. He arrived at the stop about three minutes early so he sat at the bench. His phone as it normally did had no new messages. Once the bus arrive he got in his seat and put in his headphones to listen to music the entire way there.

"Woah this place is huge." Yuuri said in awe at the building before him. It was larger than any ice rink he'd ever seen, especially the Ice Castle in Hasetsu. He had some idea on where he needed to go and chose to wait for Mikhail in the front lobby.

"Yuuri!" Mikhail called taking notice of Yuuri and started ruuning over to him. Once their Mikhail hugged Yuuri tightly. "I missed you these past two weeks."

"I missed you too." Yuuri said debating if he should end the hug or not. After a few seconds Mikhail ended the hug.

"Are you ready to skate?" Mikhail asked him as they started walking.

"Of course." Yuuri replied as they got in line for ice skates. "I haven't done it since I left Japan. Have you been here before?"

"Once a group and my friends went here."

The two soon got their skates and sat down to put them on.

"If you had to rate yourself one through ten how good of a skater are you?" Mikhail asked as the two started to tie up their skates.

"Four." Yuuri said rather quickly.

"Four?" Mikhail questioned.

"I can't really skate, I can hardly do any tricks."

Mikhail laughed a bit as he stood up. "I think you might be better than you think."

"I doubt it." Yuuri sighed as he tied up his second skate.

"Come." Mikhail said stretching out his arm to Yuuri. "I'll show you you're better than you think."

Taking his hand Yuuri followed him on to the ice rink. Once on Mikhail took his hand in Yuuri and led him across the ice. As they held hand Yuuri couldn't help feel like this was familiar. He was for certain he hadn't held Mikhail's prior to this but it felt like they had before. In fact this whole thing felt so familiar to him. Yuuri couldn't help but blush at these thoughts as the Guardian smiled warmly at him. The Japanese man couldn't help but hear a few giggles and some awws form other skaters, most of them probably thought they were a couple. Unlike what he normally would think his mind kept telling him to ignore them, this day was for him and Mikhail. After some time Yuuri felt his hand leave Mikhail's. He was still right next to him but it felt sort of freeing to be next to him.

"I told you." Mikhail said with a laugh. "You're a really good skater."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri turning to face him.

"You skated roughly ten feet ahead and seemed this close to doing some sort of axel." Mikhail gestured to highlight his point. "You are a lot of things Yuuri but a four in skating isn't one of them."

"Oh I'm not that good, besides you could have skated slower to make me ahead of you."

"Like I would do that." Mikhail said skating over to him.

"Well I don't know." Yuuri shrugged a little as he said that. "I've only known known you for about a month. I don't know that much about you."

"I could say the same for you." Victor said with a hint of flirting as he skated around Yuuri. "I don't even know what your last name is or what your major is."

"I don't know your last name either." Yuuri pointed out with a smug smile.

"But if I told you that." Mikhail skated a little closer to him. "Then it could put as all in jeopardy."

Yuuri back away a little bit. "What do you mean?"

"I'm forced to live a life of secrecy. For now it's best for you to keep your information on me to be minimum."

"I understand." Yuuri said as he started to skate over when the building started to shake. "What going on?"

At that moment a window broke and a giant Darkness jumped in. immediately Yuuri started to back away as Mikhail darted in the other direction.

"Got to get out of here." Yuuri thought as the Darkness made its way on to the ice. Quickly Yuuri found a bench but was unable to get under it. Without any other choice Yuuri crouched in the corner in hopes of the Darkness wouldn't see him.

* * *

Victor teleported back into the room. He hoped that there wasn't too much damage done at the rink while he was gone but he couldn't risk turning into his Guardian form in the wide open. He let out a small golden flame right before summoning his shashka. Leaping into the air he sliced the Darkness in order to get its attention away from the civilians. As planned the Darkness started to face him.

"I'm here master!" Makkachin announced appearing into the area. Seeing the Darkness the poodle immediately went to attack it.

"Woah this is a big one." Chris said teleporting in the area.

"What are you doing here?" Victor asked in surprise.

"A few of us saw your flame and your familiar teleport away so we came here." Chris said before striking the Darkness.

"Alright then." Victor said before striking it again. Chris was able to get it quickly to. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mila prepare her rifle before surprisingly getting a headshot, it even surprised her a bit. After a few more strikes and alot of good strikes from Mila the Darkness turned to dust.

"Another one killed." Chris said with a smile.

"Is it just me or are these Darkness getting bigger recently?" Mila asked looking at it before turning behind her. "Wait a minute wasn't Phichit here?"

Victor didn't pay any attention to that. His first order of business was to find Yuuri. After some searching he did but had to hold in a gasp. Yuuri was sitting there but surrounded by a shield.

 **AN: Finally this is done! I haven't been able to write for the past few days, which is why this is so late. I've just been really busy, sorry about that guys. Also I have a question for you how often do you want to see flashbacks? I honestly want to know so they don't get to annoying for you guys. See you next chapter!**


	10. More Hints Appear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice**

"Please be gone, please be gone." Yuuri thought to himself as he sat on the ground. He had no idea of the Darkness had left or not. Mikhail was probaly out there fighting it but he had just told Yuuri that he lives his life in secret.

"Yuuri!" He heard someone yell as foot appoarched. Immediatey Yuuri bolted up but for some reason for a spilt second everything had a blue tint to it. Soon he took notice of Mikhail running towards him "Yuuri are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Yuuri replied as he stood up and dusted himself off. As he did he took notice of Mikhail was detransformed causing Yuuri to hold in a sigh. "What happened?"

"The Darkness was fought off." Mikhail said with a smile and a small wink.

"That that terrifying if I must admitt." Yuuri said shaking a little.

Mikhail looked around before saying. "Let's get out here."

* * *

 _A sudden knock at the door interrupted the group's breakfast. Victor stared at his not eating any of it._

 _"Victor you mist eat or you'll have no engery." Liila said as Yakov got up to the door._

 _Slowly Victor lifted up his pastery before taking a bite. He was still a little shook from the previous night._

 _"I think Victor's sick." Yuri said poking him a bit._

 _"I'm fine." He replied swatting Yuri's hand away causing the Guardian in Training to look at him._

 _"Everyone I would like you to meet." Yakov began walking into the room. "Our newest member Yuuri."_

 _"Hi." The young Japanese boy said quietly as Victor held his jaw from dropping. The young Guardian he met the previous night was here._

 _"Well it's very nice to meet you Yuuri." Liila said walking over to him. "Don't be shy, come on in and sit down."_

 _"So there's two Yuris now?" Georgi asked in confusion._

 _"Okay you're Yurio now." Mila said to younger of the Yuris without thinking._

 _"What do I have the stupid nicknane?" Yuuri asked angrily. "I was here first."_

 _"You're the younger one." Mila answered quickly._

 _"And what does that mean?" Yuuri asked but no one answered._

 _"It means stop fooling and eat up so we can get to training."_

* * *

"Mikhail, uh Mikhail are you alright?" Victor heard snapping him out of his daydream.

"Oh yes I'm fine." Victor said so he wouldn't cause Yuuri to worry.

"But then why have we been walking in circles?"

Victor stopped and looked around a bit. "Guess I was lost in thought for a moment there."

"So where are we going?" Yuuri asked looking around a bit.

Victor looked around for a moment before saying, "It's a surprise follow me."

Despite the slightly confused look on his face Yuuri followed him. Victor led them through the area, all the while resisting the urge to grab Yuri's hand and just hold gently in his for the rest of the way. It felt so much like the those old days hundreds of years ago. If only he could find a way to bring Yuuri's memories back. The blue shield had to mean that this Yuuri was his Yuuri. Any doubts could just go away now for he had his proof.

"Here we are." Victor said stopping infront of a teashop.

"But this is just." Yuuri started before Victor cur him off.

"This is a small local tea shop." He started to explain. "I figured it could be a nice calming place to sit for a little bit after what happened."

"Wow, I'm thank you." Yuuri responded with a slight blush.

"Well shall we go in?" Victor asked with a small gesture causing Yuuri to laugh.

"Of course." Yuuri said as they started to walk in. Once inside the two got into line. After ordering their drinks and some snacks the two sat down next to the window.

"So Yuuri you said you don't know much about me." Victor said causing a slight small from Yuuri. "I'm willing to answer a few of your, how do I put this, less personal questions or anything that could lead on suspicion. But in return I would like to know more about you."

"Uh, alright then." Yuuri said stirring his tea a little. "But I can say I'm not comfortable answering them."

"I agree to that." Victor took a sip of his tea. "How about you go first."

Yuuri didn't respond for a moment. "Let's see, how about how did you meet Chris and Alex?"

"I knew Alex since we were children and Chris and I met for work reasons." Victor responded putting his cup down. The look on Yuuri's face indicated he knew what work reason met. "What about your friends. Tell me about them."

"I only have two friends, their names are Yuuko and Nisgori."

"Wait a minute you only have two friends." Victor looked at him really surprised.

"I wasn't the most popular kid in school."

"I find that hard to believe." Victor said with a smile. "So do you still talk to them?"

"Well the time zone difference makes it really difficult."

"Time zone difference?" Victor asked sort of confused.

"What they're still living in Japan." Yuuri revealed without thinking.

"So you're from Japan." Victor said with a smile.

"I never told you?" Yuuri said confused.

"I don't remember you ever saying that." Victor replied.

"Sorry about that." Yuuri took a sip of his drink. "I think I'd probably be fair if you told me where you're from and by that I mean country I don't need to know any specifics."

"I'm from Western Russia, you know the part in Europe."

"I could kind tell by your accent you were Slavic." Yuuri laughed for a momemt. "But you could have just said Russia."

"Well you could consider both parts of Russia there own countries if viewed in a certain way."

"I prefer to view the same. I mean we don't learn Western Russian or Eastern Russia history, culture, language, ect the same."

"It could be that since I grew up there I saw them differently but how will we know? Both of us grew up in two very different ways and in separate cultures."

"Not to mention time periods." Yuuri thought to himself despite not knowing the Guardian's real age.

"So going with something I said earlier what us your major."

Yuuri had back a sigh learning that he didn't have mind reading abilities. "I'm a Business Major."

"That's interesting why?"

"To help my family with their hot spring business. I honestly at first didn' even what to go to college but my family convinced me that was a good idea."

"What made you pick Detroit it seems like a big move and I'm sure Japan has at least one school the offer a Business Major."

"I don't know but I was sort of attracted to this one. Sincevi received a full scholarship we thought why not?"

"You got a full scholarship?" Yuuri nodded quickly in response. "How am I not surprised."

 **AN: Hi everyone sorry for the wait my laptop broke earlier this month so I've moved to writing on my phone for now. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. See you next chapter.**


	11. It Was an Unsual Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri on Ice.**

"I must say Yuuri you're quite the charmer." Mikhail said to Yuuti as the two of them walked together. It had been roughly a month since the indecent occurred and the Japanese boy was feeling much calmer.

"I know you're joking." Yuuri said looking at his phone.

"No the correct answer is you know when I'm joking." Mikhail said with a laugh.

"I don't know I mean I just got out of classes." Yuuri turned to him with playful smile. "I thought maybe, you were trying make me feel better or something like that."

"But if it was a bad day then why would you be smiling?"

"Because I saw you." Yuuri then held back laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mikhail said defesnsily.

"Your face is red as a tomato." Yuuri said letting the laughter out.

"I guess it's just." Mikhail paused for a moment causing Yuuri to stop laughing and look at him with concern. "It's just you remind me of someone."

"Really who?" Yuuri asked.

"Someone from long ago." Mikhail looked down seemingly upset.

"Are you alright?" Yuuri asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine." He took a deep breath before saying. "Today has always been a hard day for me."

"It's okay Mikhail." Yuuri said grabbing his hand. "Come on let's take a walk."

* * *

 _"So how are you liking it here so far?" Victor asked walking over to the younger Japanese Guardian._

 _"It's so much different here than back home." Yuuri said._

 _"Wait until winter comes." Victor said with a laugh. "Then you'll be in for a surprise."_

 _"From your laughter I assume it's a bad one." Yuuri said and shivered a little._

 _"Don't worry about it." Victor pulled some of his hair to his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get used to it."_

 _"Easy for you to say you were born here."_

 _"I could say the same thing to you about stuff back at your home."_

 _"Like fighting Yoki."_

 _"Hey! I can fight I wouldn't be a full fledged Guardian if I couldn't."_

 _"I guess that Yoki was one of the strongest ones I faced."_

 _"I don't even know what a Yoki is." Victor admitted stroking his hair._

 _"They're trickster spirits they like to mess around with humans and Guardians. They'r part of the Darkness creatures or at least I think so."_

 _"I've fought a lot of Darkness but one." Victor shuddered a bit._

 _"Victor." Yuuri said to get his attention back. "What you did that night. I mean driving the Yoki away from your friends it was really brave of you."_

 _Without thinking Victor embraced Yuuri tightly. "Thank you Yuuri. Thank you."_

* * *

"What was that?" Yuuri thought to himself shaking his head. "That was so weird. And who was that boy Victor? I don't ever remember meeting him before. He sort of looked like Mikhail but wouldn't I remember meeting him before?"

Eventually Yuuri snapped out his thought. "Come one let's go somewhere."

"Like where?"

"Maybe somewhere quiet, like a park."

"I think that would be nice."

The two walked across Detroit the two were very quiet. Mikhail was very quiet concerning Yuuri. It seemed so out of character for the Russian Guardian. Yuuri really missed the optimistic and seemingly always joyful man he had come to know recently. Once at the park for once Yuuri took the lead. He had been here before and knew just the right place to go. In the center if the park was quiet pond. The late November weather made it so the lake was almost completely frozen over but Yuuri didn't care it still gave him a nice calm vibe around it. Quietly he led Mikhail to a bench.

"Did you come here often?" Mikhail asked after awhile.

"I've only been here once before. I needed of space after a stressful class and found this pond." He turned his head down for a second. "It looks better when it's warmer."

Without saying anything Mikhail took Yuuri head and put it on his shoulder. Yuuri didn't know if he was blushing or not but who wouldn't. Mikhail stroked Yuuri's hair softly as if both for comfort and to make sure Yuuri didn't lift his head up, though Yuuri didn't want to. Something about this was so calming and so familiar. Yuuri closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

"See you later Mikhail." Yuuri said before walking inside his dorm. Victor smiled the entire time. Once he sure Yuuri has gone safely inside Victor returned home. Quietly he walked he walked inside and into his room.

"How was your date?" Makkachin asked lying on the bed.

"It was alright." Victor said opening the upper drawer of his nightstand. As carefully as he could he pulled out his pictures. He was so beautiful in them. How he longed for the smile and just for those days. "Yuuri will you ever remember?"

Makkachin jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Shorty later she returned with a book. Quickly she opened to a page. "Try this spell, it says it cures amnesia."

"I don't think it will work." Victor said right away. "Yuuri doesn't have amnesia. He just doesn't know who he used to be. He might not even be the same Yuuri."

"Despite the same hair color, eye color, need for glasses, name, and a few more other things."

"It's been so long things have changed."

"That's right!" Makkachin jumped up. "It's been five hundred years odd how it took that long for him to reincratneate."

"It is." Victor placed most of the photos back in the drawer before holding on and looking at the calender on his nightstand. November 29th stood as it did every year. "Happy Birthday my love."

* * *

Yuuri walked upstairs, he glad that Mikhail had had a good time. He checked his phone no new messages. He was okay with that. Today was still a really good day as he he got his best friend to smile. Quietly he opened the door and stopped.

"I'm just this is risky." The same hamster in Phichit's hand said.

"I know but this is important." Phichit responded without any shock or emotions like that. Yuuri also noticed that he was in armour.

"Phichit!" Yuuri said in shock.

"Uh hi Yuuri." Phichit said awkwardly.

"Eep." The hamster jumped for Phichit's hand and ran into its cage.

"You're, you're a Guardian."

"I am." Phichit said proudly.

"Weirdest birthday present ever."

 **AN: Hey guys, so my computer is still broken. Hopefully it will be taken care of soon. I hope you liked this chapter and see you in the next one.**


	12. Hamsters and Puppies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! on Ice.**

"How is this possible?" Yuuri asked in disbelief. "How can you be a Guardian?"

"I was born one." Phichit answered with a laugh.

"No I mean why are you here?"

Phichit stretched out his arm and let his three hamster climb on him before raising his arm and speaking in Thai. Yuuri backed away he didn' speak any Thai and with what just happened he had a feeling that spell couldn't be good

"There we go now we don' have any easdroppers." Phichit said

as he lowered his arm. "Now to explain myself. This is probably not a surprise to you but recently Detroit has had alot of Darkness attacks recently. I have no idea why this is the cae. But due to my young age I was sent here to investigate them."

"Luckliy he has us." One of the hamsters said.

"Yeah we can take on anything!" Carmel cheered from Phichit's head.

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea." The hamster Phichti was talking to earlier said.

"Oh Smokey stop being so negative." The brown hamster reprimanded.

"How do you know we can trust him?" Smokey said.

"Everyone stop fighting." Phichit said.

"You're hamsters can talk."

"They're my familiars." Phichit said. "They're my most trusted allies in battle."

All three hamsters beemed after Phichit said that.

"Wait Mikhail has a dog does it talk too?"

"You mean Makkachin?" Yuuri nodded at Phichit's question. "Yeah she talks."

"This is crazy." Yuuri said as he sat on his bed. "Wait does that mean you know Mikhail?"

"Of course we're in the same coven."

"This alot to take in." Yuuri said sitting down and placing his hand on his face.

"Well there's more!" Carmel said.

"What else could there be?" Yuuri asked collapsing on the bed.

"How do I put I this." Phichit paused for a moment. "I have reason to believe you're somehow connected to the Guardians. I'm not saying that you are one of us just somehow you're connection to us in someway."

"What makes you say that?" Yuuri remained lying on the bed.

"One you could see through the illusion I put on my hamster cage and two it's that the Darkness seem to be after you."

"Because I attacked by one when I was in Detroit for less than 24 hours."

"Also because one of the biggest Darkness we've seen in recent memory was at the ice skating rink when you and Mikhail were there."

"But how could it be possible? I'm just plain old Yuuri Katsuki from Hatsetu Japan. I spent my entire life working at a Hot Springs. The only reason I went to college was get a business degree to help my family. Believe me I'm not anything special."

"Yuuri I think you're fine. Even us Guardians have things we can't explain about ourselves. So a human being connected to us isn't all that crazy to believe. At least for me."

"I believe it too!" Carmel said with a smile.

"I just don't understand how I can be connected. As much I as know I have no connection to you guys."

"Did have some sort of weird accident as a kid?" Smokey asked. Yuuri shook his head no. "Well you could not remember it."

"So could I have powers?" Yuuri stared at his hand as if he excepted magic to emerged from them at any moment.

"I dunno maybe." Phichit answered with a shrug.

"You should try something!" Smokey suggested jumping a bit.

"Maybe later. I don't want to break anything." Yuuri sat back up on the bed.

"And we don't know if he actually have powers." The third hamster said.

"Coco you're not helping."

"What did I say about insulting each other." Phichit said. "Sorry about that Yuuri they're always like that with each other. How about we go out for your birthday?"

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Phichit asked as he hopped along the sidewalk.

"I'm not sure. It just feels so weird not being home on my birthday." Yuuri said quietly.

"Eh it's not so bad. I once spent a birthday on a giant cliff fighting some sort squid monster."

"Phichit this is not a time to talk about your novel." Yuuri started to divert attention away from them. "I know the story is coming along well but there is a time and a place for it."

"Did you come up with that on the spot?" Phichit whispered with a laugh.

"I may have thought of it for if Mikhail, finally decided to tell me about his adventures. I just had a suspicion that he might get too excited."

"Wow Yuuri you are prepared for everything."

"I can't help, I just." Yuuri stopped and looked around. "Did you hear something?"

"What do you mean?" Phichit asked.

Yuuri walked over to a blanket. He reached out for it and it moved slightly. Quietly Yuuri lifted the blanket and a tiny head popped out.

"Hey it's a dog." Phichit said walking over.

"It looks like a tiny Makkachin." Yuuri laughed as the small poodle walked over to him and sniffed his hand. Immediately afterward the poodle climbed up on Yuuri's lap.

"I think he likes you."

"Well what is he doing out here all alone?" Yuuri asked picking him up carefully. "He doesn't have a tag. Maybe we could take him to a shelter or something."

At that moment the puppy started barking and pawing at Yuuri.

"You want to stay with me don't you?" Yuuri asked it. At that moment he heard something from behind him. "Phichit are you alright?"

"I'm sorry this is just too cute! You have to keep him!"

Yuuri looked at the puppy who looked at him with wide eyes. "I want to but our dorms don't allow pets. Except you know fully submerged animals in a ten gallon or less tank."

"Yuuri I have hamsters in dorm."

"But your a Guardian." Yuuri started to whisper to Phichit. "Don't you guys have like special privileges for your familiars or something?"

"No but I do have this." After saying that Phichit said something Yuuri couldn't understand but something that was probably magic dropped on the puppy.

"Nothing happened." Yuuri said.

"That's not true. I put an illusion spell on the little guy. The only ones who see what he really are you and me."

"Here that little guy. That means you can stay with me." The puppy barked and licked Yuuri on his face. "He's excited too. Wait I just realized you need a name."

"How about Fluffy?" Phichit suggested giving the puppy a pat on the head. "See how fluffy he is, the names fit."

"He doesn't look like a Fluffy to me." Yuuri cradled the puppy. "He looks more like a Victor."

"Victor that's a weird name for a dog." Phichit said though something in his voice made it seem like that wasn't true.

"I like it." Yuuri started to walk out of the alley. "We can call him Vicchan for short if we want."

Yuuri placed Vicchan on the ground and he started following him every step.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go do something fun!" Phichit cheered before grabbing Yuuri's hand and dragging him away. Shortly he thought to himself. "I'm glad you finally found your partner little guy."

 **AN: So Vichann's inclusion in this story may be because I didn't include in my last Yuuri! On Ice multi chapter. I originally planned for him to come in later but I couldn't wait any longer so I rewrote the story to fit him in earlier. See you next chapter.**


	13. The Way Back Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice**

"I can't believe first semester is already over." Yuuri said as he walked alongside Phichit. "You'll take good care of Vicchan right?"

"Of course." Phichit said looking at the puppy. "We're going to have a good time? Are you sure you can't bring him to Japan?"

"You may have put an illusion on him but you can't hide that I'll be spending alot of money on dog food and toys. Also that I'll be out for much longer."

"We're going to miss you." Phichit said rubbing Vicchan's head.

"i'm going to miss you too." Yuuri said as they approached the bus stop.

"We're you able to say goodbye to MiMikhail?"

"Sadly no I tried many times but he never responded." Yuuri looked down upset.

"That is so rude of him." Phichit mumbled angrily. Yuuri was able to understand what he said. He was unsure whether or not agree with his roommate. Surely Mikhail could have at least responded to his text but he was a Guardian so maybe he was busy with something involving that. Soon the bus came into sight.

"Bye Phichit see you after winter break." Yuuri said as the bus pulled up.

"Goodbye Yuuri have fun back in Japan!"

"I miss him already." Vicchan whimpered

"Me too buddy." Phichit patted the dog's head softly. "Me too. Come on let's head to my place. It'd be nice to be home even if it is for only a few weeks."

* * *

Victor sat at the able with other members of his coven. As normal he remained silent as they others converse with each other.

"So Phichit is coming back today." Mila said with a smile.

"Hopefully he'll bring some new information or this mission will be much harder than we thought." Yavok added looking at some papers.

"I bet two shakes he will." Chris said moving his body.

"Is it just me or has Victor been balding more recently." Yurio said completely out of nowhere.

"I am not balding!" Victor stood up angrily.

"Just wanted to see that you're paying attention." Yurio leaned back on his chair.

"Guess who's back?" Phichit cheered opening the door. Smokey, Carmal, and Coco ran over to the other familiars.

"Well Phichit it's good to see you've." Yavok paused for a moment. "Why do you have an unchosen familiar with you?"

Phichit laughed awkwardly a bit. "Uh funny story. This little guy kind of bonded to my human college roommate. He left for Japan today and I offered to take care of the little guy."

"Yuuri bonded to a familiar." Victor whispered to himself grateful no one heard him.

The other coven members looked at each other. Mila was the first to speak. "What do you mean bonded with a human?"

"We were walking around for his birthday about two and a half weeks ago. All of sudden he walked over to the blankets were this little guy was. The two hit it off and he decided to keep it."

"How were even able to keep it?" Chris asked very confused.

"I put an illusion on it." Phichit whispered.

"Are you saying he knows your Guardian?" Yakov asked angrily.

"Yes." Smokey said.

"Phichit don't you know how dangerous that was? For all of us including him!"

"Well Victor thinks he's Yuuri. And by Yuuri I mean THAT Yuuri." Phichit called out pointing at him.

"This is the how many times?" Mila asked in a mix of teasing and anger.

"I don't know it happened. I saved him from a Darkness. Twice!" Victor tried to explain himself.

"When did you meet him?" Yavok asked sounding very concerned.

"In September when the semester started. The second attack wasn't that much later."

"And where is he now?" Yakov got more concern with each word.

"He just got on a plane to Japan." Phichit looked at his watch. "By now it might have taken off."

"He can't go back home. If the Darkness are after him that means there has to be something to him meaning they could be after them and him."

"Makkachin! We got to go now!" Victor said standing up.

"No Victor! We're going together." Yuri said. "Potya let's go!"

"Count me in." Chris agreed.

"I'm going too." Phichit said.

"How are even going to find him?" Mila asked crossing her arms.

"It's okay he'll be in Hasetu, that's where he lives." Phichit said as the three hamsters climbed up.

"Alright be safe and when you find him bring him here." Yavok order before the four Guardians left.

* * *

Yuuri couldn't help but smile. He was home, even if it was only for about a month. The sense of familiarity brought a sense of comfort to him. He walked along the paths of Hatsetu just like he, Yuuko, and Takeshi did through out their entire childhood through teenage years.

However, as he walked he couldn't help but shake an uneasy feeling. Despite the normal happy business of the small town something just seemed off to him. It wasn't just that he got off alone from the bus stop, as he was home earlier than excepted. There was just something else, some sort of uneasy feeling that was in his gut.

"I've been spending too much time with Mikhail and Phichit." Yuuri thought as kept walking.

Upon reaching his home hot springs Yuuri immediately took notice of the emptiness of the building. As he open the door he noticed the closed sign hung up. Despite his mixture of fear and doubt he walked inside. Each step brought the sense of eeriness up in Yuuri.

"Mom, Dad, Mari, I'm home!" He called as he walked through. At that moment the door opened. With hope he opened it quickly but to his disappointment he found it empty except for single pot cooking on the stove. With both curiosity and caution he made his way to over the lid saw that there was what looked like overcooked soup.

"What's going on?" Yuuri asked frightened backing away from the stove.

Immediately he ran though the hot spring as he opening each door he could find.

"Mom, Dad, Mari? Are you in here?" Yuuri called as he opened each door. Unfortunately for him each room was empty.

"Where are you guys?" Yuuri said collapsing on the ground. At that moment we heard the floor eerily creek. Looking up he saw what looked like the silloutte of a person in the nearby room. Quickly he stood up and ran to it.

"Mari!" Yuuri called out seeing his sister.

"Yuuri!" The older Katsuki said in shock at the sight of her brother. "You got to get out of here."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked but quickly got his answer. A human shape shadow figure appeared from the door.

"At last you're here." The figure said before it turned to Mari. "Well looks like we no longer have a use for you."

"Mari!" Yuuri screamed as a black flame surrounded his sister.

"Yuuri please get out of here!" Mari pleaded as the black flames surrounded her. Quickly the flames went away as did Mari. Obeying his sister's plea he ran away but the shadow figure was quickly able to appear in front of him.

"Don't be scared." The figure said. "You're sister is with your parents. I would have sent her sooner but I needed some way to get you here."

Yuuri started to back away hoping to find a way out. In a second the figure ran his hand into Yuuri's stomach.

"I knew it you have the soul." The figure smiled widely. While it was distracted Yuuri grabbed a nearby vase and was able to hit it on the head. "My that scout was right you are prefect."

"I don't understand what you mean?" Yuuri asked as he started to reach a door.

"You never knew did you? That you Yuuri Katsuki are the 21th reincarnation of an elite Japanese Guardi-." The figure stoped as it collapsed and disappeared into dust and behind it stood Mikhail.


	14. When the Truth is Needed

Disclaimer: **I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Yuuri are you alright?" Victor asked running over to him.

"Mikhail what was that thing?" Yuuri asked running towards him.

"It was an Upper Darkness." Makkachin asked after sniffing the pile. "Seemed to be pretty confidant about what ever it was doing considering it's Life Gem was exposed."

"I got this." Potya sad trapping the Gem in a bubble before levitating it.

"Yuuri!" Phichit ran up and hugged him. "Please tell me nothing happened."

"Not to me but that thing captured my family." Yuuri started breaking down in tears. "I don't where they are."

"We should leave soon." Chris said looked around. "I have a feeling there are more Darkness where that came from and we might not be prepared to fight what ever come next."

"But I can't sit and watch the Darkness have my family."

"Yuuri." Victor walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulder. "We're going to take you to over coven for your safety. There we can find a way to find your family."

Yuuri's eyes got wide before he hugged Victor and collapsed.

* * *

 _"Yuuri come on!" The long silver haired boy from Yuuri's last vision called out as Yuuri followed him._

 _"Victor where are we going?" Yuuri asked still running. There was that name again, Victor._

 _"Tada!" Yuuri ran next to him and saw that they were in a field of flowers._

 _"Why are we here? I am it's really pretty here but why this place?" Yuuri asked admiring the scenery._

 _"Because its the prefect spot to relax!" Victor sang as he collapsed on the ground._

 _"Come on we should be training."_

 _"But Yuuri we train everyday!" Victor complained standing back up. "Can't we relax for one day?"_

 _"Victor we really should get back." Yuuri couldn't say anything else as Victor tackled him. "What are you doing?"_

 _Victor flipped him around and stared at him. Those eyes, Victor's icy blue eyes were not only beautiful but familiar. Very familiar to him._

 _"Please Yuuri just one day alone with you." Victor smiled at him widely._

 _"Alright I guess one day wouldn't hurt us."_

 _"Thank you." Victor kissed Yuuri on the forehead in excitement before he pulled the Japanese boy up and the two ran off._

 _At that moment Yuuri saw the whole scenery change. The once bright field became dark and desolate. Yuuri soon saw a figure walk behind him carrying what looked like a dead body. Yuuri was forced to take a step back the body looked so much like him. The figure placed the body down._

 _"I thought you want to come here one last time, even if you're like this." The figure said as the body disappeared. "Goodbye my love."_

* * *

Yuuri gasped for breath. He had no idea what happened. Looking around he found himself in an unknown location. There was a also a sharp pain in his stomache.

"Did I hallucinate Mikhail coming?" He thought to himself as he sat up.

"Yuuri." The Japanese boy boy turned his head up to see Mikhail in the door. He ran up and hugged him tightly. "You need to stop scaring me like that."

"What happen?" Yuuri asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Here." Mikhail handed him his glasses. "I didn't want them to break. We think the Elite Darkness must have weaken you for it's own person."

Yuuri rubbed his eyes before letting his glasses fall to his head. Then he saw them Mikhail's eyes. They were the same icy blue eyes from his two visions. "Vic-Victor?"

At that moment Yuuri covered his mouth. He had no proof except for extremely similar eye color. Even then if they were both Russian that was a common eye color there. At least that what he assumed.

"What did you just say?" Mikhail said in both awe and surprise.

"Uh I just want to know if my." Yuuri paused for a moment. "Wait no, I need answers."

"Answers for what?"

Yuuri paused and took a deep breath. "Am I a Guardian?"

Mikhail paused and looked away a bit. "Where would you get that idea?"

"That Elite Darkness thing said I had the Guardian soul, Mikhail what other proof do I need?"

"Well he is a Darkness, he could have lied." Mikhail said obliviously dodging the question.

"I don't want lies.' With a sudden burst of strength Yuuri was able to get Mikhail off of him. "I was attacked on my first night in Detroit, then one of the biggest Darkness I've ever seen appears about a month later. Now my family is gone. This can't be a coincidence"

At that moment Yuuri collapsed on the ground and started to cry. "I couldn't do anything to protect them. So please if there's anyway I can save them tell me and I don't want anymore lies."

Mikhail knelt down next to him. "To tell you truth I'm not sure. We have had many cases of believing that someone is dormant Guardian and be completely wrong. We're not which you fall under."

"But the Elite Darkness said something of me being the 21st reincarnation of a Guardian."

Mikhail placed his hands on the shoulder. "I think there is a least possibility but I promise I will help you find out the truth. I will also help train you, there's some sort of magic in you and I want you to use it to your full potential. I also promise to help you free your family."

"Can you just promise me that we have no more lies?" Yuuri asked looking up. "I need to know is your name actually Mikhail or is it." Yuuri stopped for moment was he really going to ask that.

"Or what?" Victor moved closer to Yuuri now holding his hands.

"Victor, is you name really Victor?"

At that moment Mikhail blushed. "Isn't that the name of your pet dog?"

"Yes but I had a dream where there was a boy who looked like you named Victor. I need to know if iits really you."

"Well I can't be sure if that is really me but yes my name is really Victor." He looked down. "I don't like saying my real name in public. I've used many names over the years and Mikhail was the one I choose for this one."

"I understand you needed to protect yourself and your friends." Yuuri hugged Mikhail, no Victor tightly. There were so many things he still didn't understand but at least he was able to feel safe. Hopefully soon he can free his family and all of them can be safe and happy together.

 **AN: Please no one end yourself with a sippycup! I love all of you guys and I don't want any of you getting hurt. So with that little PSA out of the way similar to Vicchan being introduced earlier than planned I had Yuuri figure out Victor's real name earlier. This reason is more personal because I got annoyed of having to remember to write Mikhail whenever we were in Yuuri's POV. Anyway I Hope you all enjoyed and see you next chapter.**


	15. Coven Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"So what do you we do now?" Yuuri asked as Victor helped him stand back up.

"I think the best thing to do is get you some food. You've been out for awhile." Victor dusted Yuuri off a bit.

"I can't believe this is happening." Victor thought to himself. "Yuuri could actually remember me! Could this mean he's starting to finally come back to his true form?"

"This whole thing is still so confusing." Yuuri admitted as they started.

"That is understandable, there is alot to take in for a few minutes." Victor said still walking by his side. The two walked into the kitchen and Victor opened the fridge. "So is their anything special you want?"

"I don't know what do you have?" Yuuri rubbed his arm.

"Come here and take a look." Victor gestered to him. Yuuri walked over and looked through it.

"These look pretty good." Yuuri said pulling out what looked like some sort of friend food.

"That's not a good idea those are Yuri's left over piroshkis. He's protective of those."

Yuuri looked at him a bit confused but still put the piroshki back.

"Is something wrong?" Victor asked taking notice of Yuuri's face.

"Victor you were supposed to be in training!" The familiar voice of the Guardian Yuri said as he marched into the kitchen. "Oh looks like he's not here but Mikhail."

"Yuri." Victor turned to the him. "It's alright Yuri. This Yuuri wanted to have full honesty so we don't have lie about our names."

"That's a relief. I'm guessing Yurio is coming back then."

"We can call one of you something else if you don't want to."

"Hey it took me forever to get use to Yurio so we're keeping that okay!" Yurio yelled. "Yuuri I'm sure you're welcomed to join us but since no one knows if you have any powers I wouldn't recommend joining in on the fight. I'm pretty sure your pet is there so he can keep you company."

"So Alex was an alias too." Yuuri whispered under his breath but Victor still heard.

"You don't have to come." Victor said as he started to walk with Yurio.

"I'm kind of curious about training." Yuuri admitted be for turning to a fruit bowl on the table and picked up an apple. "I'll just take this."

* * *

The training room looked like something out of a science fiction novel. It was silver color and many Guardians stood on it's large battle ground floor along with many animals next to them. Along the side of each wall were a large array of weapons. An older looking Guardian walked across the battle ground giving order and helping some of the younger looking Guardians.

"Victor it's about time you showed up." The man said walking over to them and quickly took notice of Yuuri. "I am glad to see that your friend is alright."

"My name is Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri bowed out of habit. "It's nice to meet yous sir."

"Call me Yakov." The said bowing his head slightly. "You are welcomed to watch the training if you like. I'm sorry if you're disappointed but I don't allow humans on the training floor safety. But there are seats over there if you to watch"

"It's alright sir, I mean Yavok. I can just sit over there." Yuuri walked over to the bench and took a seat. Quickly he heard a small bark and saw Vicchan run up to him. Immediatly the small dog jumped up on his lap and laid down on it. "I missed you buddy."

"I missed you too." The small dog said.

"Since when could he." Yuuri thought to himself. "Wait Phichit or Victor could have given this ability. It would also be weird if all but one of the pets here could talk."

"So Vicchan don't you want to watch the training." Yuuri pat the dog on his back.

"Oh who should watch!" Vicchan turned to watch the training floor while remaining on the Japanese boy's lap.

"I only know like three names here, well maybe four." Yuuri admitted to the dog.

"Oh oh Mila and Georgi are battling this could be good!" Coco said making her presence known.

"Coco why aren't you fighting with Smokey and Cameral?" Yuuri asked.

"Just some rule Yakov has as only two famliars on the training ground at a time and it's my turn to sit out." Coco kept gnawing at her sunflower seeds.

"What's the max a person has?"

"No idea, most of them only have one." Coco swallowed the remaining of the seed she was eating.

"No one will get seriously hurt during these?" Yuuri asked nervously holding Vichhan a little tighter.

"There's a rule or something that the weapons they fight with are charmed so no one is seriously hurt."

"Well that's a relief." Yuuri's grip loosened on the poodle.

Victor stood in front of Yurio. He somehow almost always got paired up with the younger Guardian. Both Makkachin and Putya stood at their partner's side both ready to commence.

"You ready Victor." Yurio said summoning his Makarych while Victor chose to summon his Shashka.

"A gun verse a sword!" Victor heard Yuuri say. "How is that fair?"

"Don't threat Yuuri! I'll be fine." Victor explained. He quickly blocked on of Yurio's bullets leaving no dent in the old sword. Quickly Victor spun the sword in his hand before getting into battle position. Immediately he jumped with a spin before landing behind Yurio.

"Trying to impress your boyfriend." Yurio teased.

"You know I'm full of surprises." Victor pushed his bangs out of the eyes.

"You say that almost every single battle. Not with just me with everyone."

Sensing his moment Victor started to stab Yurio on the side but he was able to dodge quickly. Yurio retaliated by show how flipping over Victor and jabbing him with a bayonet.

"Why do you always do that?" Victor asked after being knocked on the ground.

"I learn from the best."

"Being surprising is not about quick movements." Victor used his leg to knock Yurio off his feet. "It's about catching your opponent off guard."

"What ever."

"Now Yurio." Victor was unable to finish as Yurio jabbed him in the stomach. "Very similar to that."

"There might be some truth to that." Victor smiled. Turning around and saw Yuuri cheering him on and for the first time in a long time he felt like he was home.

 **AN: What is with me and having Yuuri talking on hamsters? You get a cookie if you get that** **reference** **! I'm just going to say it I'm action scenes are not my strong suit but I have been trying to improve on it with** **practice** **. Also the story made 50 followers! I hope you all enjoyed it. See you next chapter!**


	16. Seeing the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! on Ice.**

"Now Yuuri I know that this hard." Liila started as she opened up a notebook. "But I'm going to need you recount what happened when you're family was kidnapped."

"I sorry to admit I don't know much." Yuuri looked down a bit. "When I got home the place seemed abandoned. I just assumed they went out or something. Then I heard something and I saw my sister tied up and what was called an Elite Guardian showed up and sent her away before it started to attack me. I'm sure I would have suffered the same fate if Victor hadn't showed up."

Liila wrote down each word carefully. "Seems understandable the Darkness are finical to say the least."

"Do you know what could have happened to my family?" Yuuri asked nervously. "I'm just worried about them."

Liila smiled sympathetically but soon her face fell. "I'm not sure. The best case senerio is they're only being held at one of the many Darkness prisons and are being well cared for. The worst case is that well they have been taken of."

"I really hope that's not the case." Yuuri shuddered.

"Sadly all we can do hope and wait." Liila picked up her pen again. "Is there anything else you know from your other experiences with Darkness."

"I have been called prefect twice by them. One even shoved its hand in my stomach and said something about my soul." Yuuri clutched his stomach tightly.

"I see." Liila continued to write. "This could work for now. Hopefully this will give us some information. If you don't mind I might ask you a few more questions at a later."

"I'll be alright with that." Yuuri stood back and started to leave. "I'm glad I was able to help."

"Yuuri!" Yuuri saw Victor running towards hims. "How was the interview with Liila? Are you okay?"

"It went well and I'm alright." Yuuri looked away a bit. "It's still really hard to talk about."

All of a sudden Victor hugged him. Yuuri wanted to push him away but he felt so warm and comforting. Instead, he decided to return the hug.

"Why do I feel so comfortable with him?" Yuuri thought to himself. "I've spent more time with Phichit and I'm not this comfortable with him."

Victor let got of Yuuri before his face lit up. "I have an idea. That is if you want to."

"I think I'm cool with it." Yuuri said trying not to sound nervous.

* * *

Yuuri looked around where Victor was leading him. No one else seemed to be with them.

"Uh Victor where are we going?" Yuuri asked.

"One of my favorite places." Victor responded though it didn't really help Yuuri. Soon they stopped in front of a door. "I always come here when I'm stressed out."

The two walked into the room but it was completely empty except for a light purple, glowing floating orb. Immedaitly Victor walked over to the orb and touched it.

"Come over here Yuuri." Victor said.

"Before I do can I at least ask what is that thing?" Yuuri asked.

"It's what I like to call a memory orb." Victor explained.

"What does it do?" Yuuri walked over more curious about the orb.

"Let me show you." Victor led Yuuri's hand to the orb. At the moment a bright purple light surrounded them. Yuuri saw a snow covered area. It looked very similar to home.

"Come on Yuuri!" At that moment a younger Yuuko came on screen running with a sled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Yuuri's younger voice came on and the screen. In shock Yuuri lifted his hand off the orb and the scene went away.

"Did something happen?" Victor asked.

"I saw me and my friend but that happened over ten years ago."

"That was the orb does it's called a retinentia. It allows for those you touch to see what every memories they want. I prefer to see happy ones but you never know what people might want to see."

"Do you have a favorite one?" Yuuri started to blush one he saw Victor's expression. "Well I mean is their a memory you like to come back to."

"There is one. It's of my first date. Wow was he the most thing I ever seen. If I could relive that day I would."

Yuuri looked down. He had no idea Victor felt that way about someone. Surely being alive for that long he would been bond to have fallen in love with someone, so why was he caring so much about this.

"Are you two still together?" Yuuri asked nervously.

"No." Victor looked very upset and turned his head upwards. "He sadly passed on a long time okay."

"I'm sorry about that." Yuuri said before thinking. "Did he just say he?"

"You don't know need to be." Victor placed his hand on his heart. "It's been getting better though I will always miss him."

"Do you use the retinentia to relive all of your memories with him?" Yuuri looked at the orb.

"Of course I do." Victor walked up to the retinentia. "Would you like to see one?"

"I'm not sure those seem sort of private."

"I don't want to share anything to personal. Trust me."

Yuuri looked around a bit. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Victor took Yuuri's hand in his as he placed his other on the retinentia. Then he led Yuuri's hand to it. As the first time he used the retinentia the light purple light came out. Yuuri saw that they were in a forest. It appeared to be in Japan and Yuuri smiled. It looked like someone was running across it. The screen turned around and what looked like a Darkness. Victor tripped to his feet and the Darkness appeared to have him. Then all of a sudden a sword came through and if Yuuri wasn't somehow stuck to the retinentia. But Victor was saved by another Guardian. A Guardian who looked like him.

 **AN: Yay another done! I'm currently doing a muscial that has taken up alot of my time. I hope this chapter was worth it. See you next chapter.**


	17. Time Outside

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"This makes no sense." Yuuri said as he paced around his room. "How could that boy be me? I'm only eighteen and I don't remember ever saving Victor from that surely that would stick in my brain."

Yuuri walked over to his bed and laid on it. There was just so much going on right now it was a lot to handle.

"Yuuri are you okay?" Yuuri looked over to see Vicchan on his bed.

"There's just alot going on in my mind." Yuuri told the puppy.

"I know what will cheer you up." Vichann sang happily.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked.

"Kisses!" Vichan jumped up and started licking Yuuri in the face.

"That tickles!" Yuuri said laughing as the puppy kept licking him.

"See kisses make everything better!" Vichann started jumping around happily.

"Hey do want do you want to go for walk?" Yuuri asked standing up.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Vichann asked jumping even higher.

"Okay hang on." Yuuri walked over and put his coat on. "Hmm I wonder where a."

"I got one!" Vichann said walking over with a leash in his mouth.

"Aren't you a smart little fellow?" Yuuri said petting the dog's head. "Come on boy let's go."

* * *

Yuuri and Vichann walked along the streets of Detroit. It was nearing winter so no one gave Yuuri any weird looks for wearing a hat and scarf. Detroit was so much colder than Japan in the winter. Sure they had snow but it wasn't almost below freezing.

"I think I'll get some hot tea." Yuuri thought to himself as they passed a tea shop. "Vichann will you alright f I go in there."

"I'll be alright and don't worry there is still an illusion charm on me." Vichann started walking away from the building.

Yuuri quietly walked into the shop. Out of nerves we looked around for any signs of a Darkness or everything similar to them. If they could get to his house without him ever saying with he lived who knows if they could be in the simple tea shop. With this knowledge they could even be in his college and that would be bad and suspicions if he didn't show up at all for second semester.

"Hello welcome to Teawinner what would like." The cashier said. "What you like today?"

"Just a medium warm green tea please." Yuuri said quietly but loud enough for the cashier to hear.

"Soar throat?" The cashier asked with no suspicion in her voice. Yuuri nodded silently. "Those suck hard. I had one two years ago and it was terrible."

After hearing the price Yuuri paid for it and waited by the counter until his drink came out. He walked out as quietly and inconspicuously as he could. Once outside he saw Vichann walked up to him excitedly.

"Want to go the park?" He asked his puppy.

"Yes!" Vichann ran around in a circle excitingly.

"Come on let's go." Yuuri and Vichann ran off. The park was thankfully quiet but Yuuri didn't want to take any chances and kept his stuff on. He quickly found a stick and threw it. Vichann ran excitingly after it and always returned a few seconds later. After awhile Yuuri got a little tired and sat on the bench with Vichann next to him.

"That was so much fun!" Vichann said jumping up a bit.

"I'm glad you like it." Yuuri pulled out his phone and saw the date. "Huh it's December 19th. I've been with you guys so long I haven't checked the calendler in days."

"What's special about December 21st?" Vichann asked moving to his lap.

"You that's right you're not even a year old yet." Yuuri pat the puppy's head. "Well Christmas is four days away. Christmas is a holiday humans celebrate. I'm sure if Victor does but he's done so much for me I feel like I should get him something."

"What should you get him?"

Yuuri leaned back on his bench. He started to think of ideas.

"How about we go around town to see if we can find something?"

The two started walking around Detroit poking in each window. Yuuri hoped there would at least something of interest to give to Victor. He and Vichann stopped occasionally at stores. Until Yuuri walked over to the door at one.

"I've got a good feeling about this one." Yuuri said as he walked in. "Stay here boy."

As Yuuri walked inside he sort of felt a path forming in the store. He walked over to an isle and picked up the item and smiled. "This is prefect."

* * *

Victor paced around the kitchen. Yuuri had been gone for hours and each passing second made him more worried. What if the Darkness had captured him again and now he was with his parents? But if they sent and Elite Darkness after him it could be in a special holding cell.

"Victor are you alright?" Victor saw Yuuri walk into he kitchen.

"Yuuri!" Victor hugged him tightly. "Where were you?"

"I was taking Vichann for a walk." Yuuri explained.

"You shouldn't gone out alone." Victor reprimanded him. "There are Elite Darkness after you. I don't know why but they seem to really want you. Something could have happened."

"I had Vichann with me." Yuuri gestured to the dog who wagged his tail. "He knows some magic."

"Yuuri he's a puppy he can't protect you from everything! You can't even though magic."

"Well I'm sorry for being a normal human being." Yuuri started to yell a little. "But it is out of my control."

"Yuuri please there are many things that could kill you and if they don't who knows what could."

"I wore a hat and scarf for safety." Yuuri held them up. "You can't except me to stay here. This isn't some fairy tale like Beauty and the beast. What's going to happen when school start's up again? Do you want me to flunk out?"

"What are going to do with a Business Major your family owns a hot springs!"

"And what does flowers have to do with saving the world?" Yuuri retorted quickly.

"That is a cover. It is for the best you stay here in until we find that Elite Darkness."

"How long will that take?'

"That is impossible to know!"

"Well I would like some form of answer." Yuuri stormed out of the room. "Or else I'm not making promises."

"Fine you get yourself killed for all I care!" Victor yelled.

"Ouch that was harsh."

Victor turned around. "Uh Yurio, how long have you been there."

"I came down as you insulted Yuuri's career choice."

"You saw the Elite Darkness." Victor crossed his arms angrily. "Yuuri is just asking to get himself killed."

"Why do I see a pattern when Victor sees people he believes to be Yuuri." Yurio mumbled to himself before saying. "How about giving Yuuri a little bit of space. He's probably just stressed out from happened the other day and needed a break of all this. He hasn't left since he got here."

"I guess your right." Victor sounded a little defeated. "I just can't lose him again."


	18. The Problems of Solitude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Ugh Victor can be such a pain sometimes." Yuuri collapsed on his pillow.

"Yeah I could protect you." Vichann huffed in agreement.

"I mean he thinks just because he's over a hundred years old he can act like my parent." Yuuri rolled over to on his back. "Then he decided to essentially ground me!"

"So does that mean no more trips to the park?" Vichann whimpered.

"Don't worry." Yuuri pat the dog on his head. "We'll keep going to the park. I promise."

Vichann looked over at the bag. "Are you going to throw his present away?"

"I don't think so it's not worth it." Yuuri took at the bag off of his bed. "I know I won't be mad at him forever but now he's just being annoying."

Yuuri remained quiet as he pat the dog. He noticed how quiet the place was. Back at home and even in the college dorm there seemed to be something going on. At home when Yuuri was falling asleep he could hear the late night guest. After they were quiet he could hear nature sounds and even when he was little it was lulling to him. When he moved into Detroit the city noises late at night acted like a substitute though it was still a little jarring to him but not as jarring as this silence. The more he thought about it he felt more tears start to fall down his face. "I want to go home."

* * *

Victor sat on the couch reading. This was the only thing that could of think of to clear his mind. He was glad to be alone for a moment, even Makkachin wasn't with him. For some reason he couldn't focus at all. It wasn't like the book was uninteresting it was but no matter how he sat he just couldn't focus. Then he felt something. At first he didn't believe it. His heart felt heavier. The last time he felt this was when his old Yuuri had heard that Victor got injured and was unable to return home after a a really bad fight. It had been so long Victor had forgotten how it felt but he still knew what it meant. Yuuri was really upset and he had to do something.

Victor walked upstairs and noticed Yuuri's door was close. Taking a deep breath in he knocked on the door. "Yuuri it's me. Are you okay?"

"Go away!" Yuuri said surprising Victor. He waited a moment in case Yuuri had a change of heart or thought things through a bit. Once he was certain their would be no answer he left.

After some time he sat on his bed thinking about things. Hopefully he still remembered how to do this. Locking his door he laid down on his bed and breathed in and out slowly. He focused his mind solely on Yuuri. After some time he started getting a sense of loneliness. A sense of feeling to be trapped and couldn't leave. There he knew how Yuuri felt.

"There's got to be something I can do." Victor said still lying down on his bed. "First I need to find that old book."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Phichit asked as Victor worked on something.

"Nothing!" Victor yelled trying to hide it.

"Sure, of course you are." Phichit said sarcastically.

"I'm serious." Victor put his hands on his hips.

"Come on Victor don't make me get Yurio." Phichit smiled slyly knowing he had Victor cornered.

"It's just I felt it." Victor looked away for a minute.

"You don't mean?" Phichit gasped at the words.

"Yes it the Connection." Victor put his hand on his heart. The feeling had since dissipated but Victor could still sense it's presence.

"That's crazy! Do you think it means he's that Yuuri?" Phichit smiled widely at this thought.

"I don't know." Victor looked backed at his work. "But I believe it is at least a good sign."

After Phichit left Victor continued to look at his present for Yuuri. He put it on the table. Still there seemed to be no progress on the tiny tree with out a bloom. He hoped it would bloom soon. He could already picture it blooming. It would be absolutely perfect for his friend.

"Hey Victor." Yurio said walking in as he held a piece of paper. "You got this message from the Council."

"The Council!" Victor stood up and took the letter in his hand and read it over.

"What does it say?" Yurio sounded both concerned and curious.

"I'm summoned to them tomorrow." Victor kept looking at the message. "I requested a meeting with them but I wasn't excepting that the meeting would be arranged that quick. The Council is very busy."

"What is this about?" Yurio asked trying to peak at letter even if for a second.

"It's a priviate matter." Victor explained taking the letter and the tree to his room.

* * *

"Come on, come on Vichann you can do it." Yuuri encouraged the puppy.

Vichann tried with all his might but only a tiny spark emerged from his effort. Upset, the puppy collapsed on the bed. "I can't do it. I can't protect you."

"Don't worry Vichann." Yuuri picked him up in his arms and kissed him on the top of his head. "With practice you'll be able to get attack down."

"How can I be a familiar if I can't protect you?"

"Don't worry I'm leaving anytime soon." Yuuri sighed a little. "It was fun while it lasted."

"You aren't going to try to convince Victor or someone else to go outside."

Yuuri collapsed on his bed and turned towards the wall. "I don't think it's worth it. No matter what I say Victor isn't going to budge."

"Maybe you could do this." Vichann sat up and widen his eyes as he started whimpering.

Yuuri laughed a bit. "Sorry boy that's probably not going to work. Victor is never going to change his mind no matter what I do."


	19. The Council

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Victor Nikiforov The Council of the Guardians will see you now." The Council Scribe announced. Victor took a deep and walked in the hall. The Council member sat at their high podiums with their faces covered. Victor stepped up on the hearing podium ready for him to make his case.

The Head member of the Council looked at the papers in front of him. "Mr. Nikiforov it says here you request an appearance illusions charm and a memory altering charm. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Victor said immediately and firmly.

"Could you explain why?" Another Councilman asked.

"A friend of mine has been experiencing attacks from Darkness." He pauses excepting a comment but after not getting one continued. "Not just normal Darkness an Elite Darkness."

"How many of these Elite Darkness attacks have they been suffered?"

"Only one but my coven and I fear there are more coming."

"That doesn't seem to be enough evidence to preform this charm." The Councilman said before the Head member held up to stop him from saying more.

"Mr. Nikiforov this request you have made if rather risky while we can do this charm the meeting cannot continue right now." Victor looked down a for a moment before she continued. "The problem is you request that the charm to be performed on a person and we cannot due an illusion charm on this person without his consent. I am also right to assume the memory altering charm is for people not to remember his true appearance?"

"Yes." Victor also gave a slight nod.

"Well we can continue this meeting tomorrow but you have to bring the person you want the charm performed on with you.

"That can be done." Victor gave a small bow to the Council before leaving. He only hoped he could convince Yuuri to come tomorrow.

* * *

"Yuuri." Yuuri sat up on his bed hearing Victor calling his name.

He rolled his eyes a bit at Victor's insistence to talk to him. "Victor I told you go away."

"Please Yuuri let me talk to you." Victor sounded like he was begging on the floor.

"Victor I don't want to talk to you." Yuuri said firmly. Though he couldn't help but feel a little bad about ignoring him.

"Then at least listen, please." Yuuri felt Victor's head hit the door softly. Yuuri walked over to the door and for roughly a minute fought with himself on if he should open it or not. Sighing he eventually opened the door and saw Victor's eyes widen along with him smiling. "You have five minutes."

Victor nodded to agree with these terms even though his face showed it appeared to hurt him. "So I think I found a way for you to go outside."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at this. "Is Victor just saying that so I'll come out or is does he actually have a way for this to happen."

"So I decided to talk to the highest level of Guardian called The Council and they hopefully will be able to preform an illusion charm on you and a memory charm so no one questions why your appearance suddenly changed but the problem comes with they need your consent."

"Oh so I have to have my entire." Yuuri stopped before walking to the wall. "Why can't I stay mad at you?"

"What was it Yuuri?" Victor asked unable to hear him.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" He said louder turning to him. "I mean I've been feeling trapped here for weeks and when I leave you yell at me. But still I can't be mad."

Victor walked over to him and stood a few feet away. Yuuri still had trouble looking at him. For some reason he could sense that Victor was hovering his hand above Yuuri's shoulder.

"It's just my life changed in a second. I'm a normal human being right?" Yuuri turned back to face Victor. "Right Victor I'm a normal human being? How did I get involved in all this Guardian business?"

"I have no idea but maybe this illusion charm can some what return to normal."

Yuuri rubbed his eyes a little. "Okay I'll go I hope it can help things."

"Don't worry hopefully when we find your parents this whole thing be over and your life will go back to normal."

The two embraced for a moment as Yuuri whispered, "Yeah normal I hope."

* * *

"Are you alright Yuuri?" Victor said placing his hand on Yuuri's shoulder. He could feel Yuuri shaking a little and could see that he was rubbing his arm.

"I'm just nervous that's all." Yuuri turned towards him and gave a smile to reassure him. Victor smiled back even though he knew the smile was probably fake or secretly to himself as a reassurance.

"Victor Nikiforov The Council is ready." An assistant to the Council said poking their head through the curtain to the Council Trial Room.

"Well here goes nothing." Yuuri took a deep breath and grabbing Victor's hand for comfort heading with him.

"Ah Victor." The Head of the Council said as the two walked forward to them. "I assume this is the person is the one you want to have the illusion charm put on."

"Yes." Victor said firmly as the two stood om the podium.

"And you name is?" Another Councilperson asked holding a piece of paper.

"Katsuki." Yuuri told the Council hoping he didn't sound nervous at all. "Yuuri Katsuki."

"So Mr. Katsuki do you consent to the illusion charm being put on you?" The Council person asked and if their face could be seen they would have been raising their eyebrow.

"Yes." Yuuri almost shouted before backing off a bit. "Yes, I agree to the illusion being put on me."

The Councilmen talked among themselves. All except for the Head Council member who's stern gaze did not leave Yuuri. She didn't seem to be angry at Yuuri but seemed curious about him. Yuuri couldn't help but feel afraid who knew what she could be thinking of. After some time she raised her hands and the other members stopped talking and looked at her.

"Mr. Katsuki can you step forward?" The Head Council asked as the front of the podium opened. Yuuri nodded in response and walked in front of them. Victor tried to follow him but the podium closed back up before he could. "Hmm this is a curious case."

Yuuri didn't want to say anything but his nerves got the better of him. "What do you mean?"

"It appears you're soul is half of that of a Guardian. Well there are humans with this yours is very potent." The Head Council raised her hand a bit. "It possible that you are a Guardian Reincarnation."

"What?" Yuuri said in disbelief.

"Your soul is very potent in Guardian magic." With her magic the Head Council summoned a vial of bright, light blue liquid. "This potion can turn you back into your true Guardian form, sadly it cannot return your memories right away. They will appear with time."

"What if I'm not a Guardian?" Yuuri asked taking a step back.

"Then there are negative side effects." She paused for a moment. "The worst being death. You don't have to take it if you want."

"Can I have time to think it over."

In that moment the vial appeared in his hands.

"Case dismissed."


	20. Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own: Yuuri! On Ice.**

Yuuri looked at the vial in his hands. This tiny vial of light blue liquid could change his life permanently. Since he left the Council he hadn't taken his eyes off it, even for a second. Many times he was tempted to open it and drink the entire thing but always stopped himself. He thought of his family and how they would react to the news that he was dead, sure being a Guardian was equally as life changing but at least could still be with them.

"Are you doing to drink it?" Phichit asked as Yuuri kept staring at.

"Part of me wants to." Yuuri looked down for a moment. "But the other part doesn't."

"I would drink it!" Phichit said with a bit of excitement.

"Really." Yuuri raised one of his eyebrow's slightly.

"Of course who wouldn't want a chance at being a Guardian."

"But what if it comes with a chance of dying?" Yuuri looked at the vial once more.

"I would still do it. The temptation of being a Guardian would be to big for me!" Phichit almost fell out of his chair as his hamsters tried to keep him up. "Guys I'm fine. What is with you guys?"

"You are so dramatic." Carmel signed leaning against a glass of water.

"I don't know if that would be worth all the risks." Yuuri clutched his hands to his chest. "Say I do survive and I am a Guardian, then what? I'll have no memories from my life as one. What if I'm really from an enemy Coven and was killed to be a spy?"

"Like that would happen." Phichit fed his three hamsters some seeds. "Think of it this way, would rather find out now or live the rest of your life wondering and regretting?"

* * *

"Victor how did it go?" Yakov asked stopping Victor in his tracks.

"About what?" Victor asked a little nervous about what the older Guardian knew.

"About meeting with the Council." He replied annoyingly. "Yura told me about because he knew you wouldn't."

Victor shook his head and cursed that he didn't make Yurio promise to keep this a secret. "Well the Head Council member believes Yuuri is a Guardian and gave him a potion to become one. I'm not sure if he's going to do it or not."

"If I'm going to be honest I've had my suspicions about the guy. He remains me a lot of that Yuuri from 500 years ago. It helps he appears to have bonded with that toy poodle that always hangs around him."

"Do you think he'll do it?" Victor asked for the first time in years needing some from of comfort from his teacher.

"I cannot say. The chances are about equal. But if he is our Yuuri he'll make the choice he sees as the best, for everyone."

* * *

"And there." Yuuri said as he finished writing. Reaching into the Christmas present he bought for Victor he pulled out a red ribbon. Rolling up the paper he tied the ribbon around the paper and smiled.

"Vichann." He called as the puppy ran over to him.

"What is Yuuri? Are we going to play a game?" The puppy jumped around happily.

"Can you give this to Victor for me?" Yuuri gave the piece of paper to Vichann.

"Yes." The puppy took at the paper and left the room. Once Yuuri was sure he was out of sight he closed and locked the door. He walked over to his nightstand and picked up the potion before opening it.

"Well here goes nothing."

* * *

"Victor!" Victor turned to see Yuuri's puppy running towards him. "I have a gift for you from Yuuri!"

"Why that's very sweet of him." Victor took the paper and unwrapped the ribbon carefully. As he read he started to cry

 _Dear Victor,_

 _I didn't know how to say this but this could be goodbye. I have decided to take the potion and see if what I was told is true. I wish I could have told you in person but I didn't want you to see me cry. Please take good care of Vichann for me if the worse happens. I know he'll be in good hands with you. Before I do this I just wanted to tell you something. It's been on my chest for awhile now but I need to say it, even if not in person. I love you._

"Yuuri." Victor folded as tears started falling down his face. He couldn't read anymore.

"Are you okay?" Vichann put a paw on Victor's leg.

Without saying another word Victor picked the puppy up and embraced him. Even though neither said anything both knew what it meant.

* * *

Yuuri took a deep breath and brought the vial to his lips. In second he let the liquid run down his throat. It had a sweet taste to it and it went down with complete ease. After a few second Yuuri felt his head hurting and he started getting dizzy. Trying not to fall down he sat on his bed and quickly laid down. In a few minutes he closed he eyes and awaited his fate.

When he opened his eyes Yuuri found himself in a dark hall. In the center he saw something glowing as he approached he saw many screens light up around him. He saw about twenty figures that looked like him but from different time periods. They all had his brown eyes and black hair. He felt like he was looking in some form of mirror. He reach out to touch one in feudal era clothing only for it to show an image of underwater. Instantly Yuuri knew this how this version of him died. A few second later he saw a golden orb float up from the scene until it reached the next one. The cycle repeated until it reached his present day self represented by a mirror. At that moment the golden orb floated out and Yuuri noticed it had a crack in it. Looking back at the mirror he saw his image had changed he saw himself dressed like a warrior, like a Guardian. The Guardian version of himself held out a sword to him. Without hesitation Yuuri took the sword and immediately the crack in the golden orb fix itself. Before he could say anything the orb floated into his body and after for some reason he felt complete.

 **AN: So I realized I got 50 followers for this story. Not anything else to say. See you next chapter.**


	21. Starting Life Anew

**Disclaimer: I don not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"So with this heavy heart I say a possible goodbye to all my friends. You've been so good to me. Love, Yuuri." Victor read aloud with tears in his eyes. The other Guardians sat there in shock. Mila had her mouth covered and Phichit was also crying. Makkachin was comforting the whimpering Vichann by letting the younger dog lay on her arms.

"He actually did it." Phichit said trying to wipe away his tears but they came out to fast for it to work.

"He could have at least told us in person." Yurio scowled.

"I think he would have doubts if he told us." Victor said still looking at the letter. "He just didn't want to see us hurt."

"I hope he survives this." Chris said petting his cat for comfort. "I know he hasn't been here long but he sure has made an impact on all of us."

"If he doesn't make it." Phichit was still crying. "Then we have to find his family for him. It's what he would have wanted us to do."

"And what do we tell them?" Yurio asked looking at him.

"That their son lost his life trying to find them." Phichit said after a second of being silent.

"Sure let's tell a mother her baby is dead!" Yurio got really mad and was about to leave the room when he stopped. Everyone became silent, they heard what sounded like faint footsteps above them. Vicchan perked up hoping they belong to Yuuri. Chris and Yurio held their cats Liila held Yakov's hand both pleading for his being alive. After a few seconds of complete silence they saw a figure appear in the doorway.

"Yuuri." Victor whispered seeing Yuuri alive and full as a Guardian. He was wearing a black outfit with crystals in a few areas. His glasses were absent and his hair was slicked back.

"Is everyone alright?" Yuuri asked nervously seeing everyone staring at him.

"We were so worried about you!" Phichit bawled running up to Yuuri and hugging him. "That letter really scared us."

"Why did you have to put us through so much pain?" Goergi asked. "Even Yurio cried!"

"Says the guy with mascara currently pouring down his face!" Yurio said back though tears could still be seen on face. "I mean come on guys we all had the idea there was at least something about him."

The other members conversed in agreement and most nodded. Victor remained silent and stared in awe at Yuuri. His mind went to the first time he met Yuuri. The boy who appeared to be completely helpless but had tried everything he could to save himself. From the moment he saw the Japanese man's eyes he was given a weird sense of power that was hidden in him, along with the recognition of his old love. After five hundred years seeing Yuuri like this was absolutely memorizing and beautiful.

* * *

"So Yuuri how have you been feeling?" Liila asked as Yuuri drank some tea.

"I've felt stranger, like when I was eleven and had a really bad flu." Yuuri looked at his hands and could feel some sort of magic trying to escape from them. He also changed back to his normal clothes like everyone normally was in the coven. "For some odd reason I feel complete."

Liila nodded for a moment. She was about to say something when Phichit butted in. "How did it feel transforming?"

"Well it felt sort of complicated." Yuuri paused trying to think of the right words. "It's sort like I was a puzzle and I was missing a few pieces but this transformation brought those pieces back."

"What about magic?" Mila asked leaning her arm on the table. "Have you done any of it?"

"Not yet." Yuuri secretly tried to have a some magic done but nothing happened.

"So you're essentially a fledgling Guardian but you have the complete soul of full fledged Guardian." Mila sorted out loud. She shrugged a bit before having another sip of what looked like a protein shake.

"Make sure you drink up Yuuri." Liila said refilling Yuuri's tea cup. "We don't know if there are any side effects and this will help."

"Thank you." Yuuri said before taking another sip. Liila gave a gentle smile and placed the teapot down.

"In case you need it." Liila said before walking out of the room.

"Wow you should have came here sooner." Phichit said looking at the doorway after Liila left. "Liila hasn't been that nice in years."

Yuuri shrugged and bit. "So Phichit I have a question. How did you become a member of this coven? It seems everyone else is Russian and you said you were Thai. I'm not trying to mean I'm just curious."

"Oh it's fine." Phichit shrugged off Yuuri's concerns. "I became friends with an old member of the coven and they took me in."

"Who ever this old member was they seem special." Yuuri thought about it. "Seems both Victor and Phichit were very close to them."

 _Hi I'm Phichit, what's your name?_ Yuuri and look around a bit.

"What was that?" Yuuri asked quietly looking around.

"Is something wrong?" Mila asked noticing Yuuri's distress.

"Oh it's nothing." Yuuri took another sip of the tea. "I think it's just a side effect of the potion."

"I hope it's nothing too serious." Phichit said looking up.

"I'm sure it's fine." Yuuri finished his cup of tea. He put the cup in the sink and washed it out and put it away. He poured the rest of the tea in a container before starting to head upstairs. "I'm going to lie down for a bit."

Once back in his room Yuuri laid down and tried to figure out what the voice meant. His best guess was that it was similar to his dream where he learned that Victor's name was not Mikhail. Could be possible that Yuuri's past life had some connection to both Victor and Phichit? It seemed like the more time he was with the Guardians the more questions he had. It seemed every time one was answered two more would pop up. It was started to get really annoying at this point.

"There's got to be something more." Yuuri said as some sort of motivation. "And I'm going to figure out what it is?"


	22. Seeking Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Yuuri wait up!" Victor called seeing the new Guardian walking in the hall. Yuuri stopped and looked at him.

"What is it Victor?" Yuuri turned towards him fully.

"I need to talk to you about your letter." Victor opened the letter and pointed to a certain spot. "It says here you love me and I want to know if it's true."

"You could have asked me three days earlier when I first wrote that." Yuuri pointed out with his arms crossed and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I just didn't know how to ask you." Victor held the letter to his chest. "It was just really surprising to me."

"I thought you loved that old member that something happened to years ago." Yuuri turned around and started to walk away a bit. "From what I've heard you would rather close to him."

"Yuuri please answer this question." Victor got on his knees and he begged.

"I don't want to right now." Yuuri could feel tears coming down his face and tried to discreetly wipe them away. "I've heard how everyone talks about him. I'm just a replacement for him. To everyone especially you."

"Yuuri please, let me explain." Victor asked. "What happened between us was five hundred years ago I'm over him. I promise."

"Are you?" Yuuri looked at the Russian Guardian with firm eyes.

"Yes!" Victor got closer to Yuuri.

Yuuri shrugged and walked away, Victor tried to chase him but refused and only collapsed and started crying. "I'm sorry my love that I betrayed you."

* * *

"Okay there's got to be something about returning memories to Guardians." Yuuri said opening a book up. He looked through the pages and found information from _Basic Light Spells_ to _Advanced Arithmancey_. He kept flipping through the pages double checking all of them and reading every single word.

"Why is everything against me?" Yuuri slammed his head on the book cover. Yuuri kept looking around.

"Yuuri are you alright?" Phichit asked walking over to Yuuri.

"No I'm stuck without a single memory of who was I and I'm just a replacement for an old member." Yuuri sat down very annoyed.

"Oh come on you are not a replacement." Phichit told him and sat down next to him.

"To you I'm not and I can believe that but to Victor, he was in love with this person." Yuuri felt himself crying a bit. "To him I'm just a replacement. He's probably had plenty before me but I'm the only one who's stuck."

"Plenty of Guardians have had, let's call them human flings but Victor was never one of them." Phichit was about to continue but Yuuri stopped him.

"I'm glad you're trying to comfort me but it's hard. In a snap my life changed and I hoped to find answers but instead I found out more questions. Like how come no one talks about this mysterious member? I don't even know his name. The member was a male, at least tell me that."

"Yes our only death occurred to a male member." Phichit gave a slight nod.

"One answer down." Yuuri held up one of his fingers to empathize his point. "And an undermined amount to go."

"Oh come there can't be that many."

"But there is." Yuuri turned away from Phichit for a minute. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." Phichit placed his hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"I'm conflicted on how a feel about Victor. In my letter I told him I loved, I needed to say it just in case. But now I regret it as its obvious he only loves your former member. The one time I thought someone actually liked me back."

"You don't know that. Sure Victor and the member were really close but I know he likes you back. Who want to know how I know?" Phichit didn't want for Yuuri to answer. "Because when we found you after the Elite attack I saw Victor cry. The last time I saw him cry was when that member died. He wouldn't have shed tears if he wasn't afraid of losing you too. Unlike humans we don't experience loss all that commonly. Even Guardians with human flings leave by the time they fear they get to old or in better words the fling is too old."

"Thank Phichit." Yuuri gave him a smile. "I'm just going to think about it for a moment."

* * *

"And that's what happened." Victor finished explaining to Chris. "And now I have no idea how to prove I genuinely love him. Every attempt I make could be mistaken for fake attempt."

Chris leaned back on his chair and thought about it for a moment. He was quiet for so long Victor started shaking a little. "So, you want a way to prove you love the present Yuuri."

"Yes!" Victor collapsed his head on the table.

"Then the solution is simple, find a way to prove you care about him. Think of something that Yuuri has told you and only you. This will prove you've been paying attention to him and his interest. And I'm a hundred percent certain he has some knowledge of your forgetfulness."

"Probably because Yurio told him." Victor mumbled to himself.

"Think about it, even if he doesn't know about you forgetfulness even the smallest thing that shows you pay attention to him is enough to show you care." Chris smiled slyly. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"What do you think it means?" Victor asked sounding a teeny bit annoyed at the question.

"That you're in love with Yuuri." Chris pretty much sang.

"And what does my feeling for Yuuri have to do with me trying to show Yuuri that he is not a replacement."

Chris rolled his eyes a bit and laughed. "Because you havent put this much effort into anything since your proposal to the original Yuuri."

Victor remembered that proposal honestly how could he forget. He planned a small picnic and took Yuuri to where they first met. This time in was in the day so there was no idea to fear an attack. It was a beautiful day and Yuuri was at the happiest Victor had ever seen him. As the sun set Victor popped the question and Yuuri couldn't help but tear up. Victor almost knocked Yuuri to the ground when he said yes. It was truly the happiest day of Victor's life.

"I'm going to rebuild our love Yuuri." Victor thought to himself with a smile. "I promise."


	23. Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Okay Victor it's now or never." Victor whispered to himself as a form of comfort. "If you want to talk to Yuuri you have to do it now. It's simple you just have to knock."

Before he could Yuuri opened the door and stared at him in surprise. In Yuuri's right hand appear to be some sort of gift. It seemed to be important as Yuuri blushed a bit and hid it behind his back.

"Uh hello Victor surprised to see you here." Yuuri said sounding a bit nervous and started to walk away from him, still hiding the bag behind his back. "Just doing a few things before you know."

"What to go on a picnic?" Victor asked without thinking.

"Uhhhh" Yuuri stood there very confused on what was going on.

"Dang it that wasn't romantic at all." Victor thought to himself. He took a deep breath before saying. "I was think the two of us could maybe go out together."

"Like a date?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the request.

Victor leaned anagaist the wall trying to appear cool. "If you want to call it that. I was just thinking it could just two friends enjoying some lunch outdoors."

"It's almost January." Yuuri placed his hands on his hips and gave a sly smile knowing he got Victor in a corner.

"Oh but Yuuri." Victor quickly swept Yuuri in his arm and placed his hand on his cheek. "As a Guardian I can teleport us to a warmer place. A place where it's just the two of us, alone."

Yuuri's face immediately turned redder than a fresh ripened tomato. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get out a bit. I'll be right back."

Quickly Yuuri darted into his room. Victor stood there a bit confused. After a few seconds Yuuri opened his door again and the only different thing was that the gift was gone. Victor straightened himself a bit and fixed his hair before leading him to this room. In the center was a sort sort of pad Victor walked up to it while Yuuri stood there.

"This is a teleporter." Victor explained walking on to the pad. "This can take us anywhere in the world we want to go."

Yuuri looked at it full of amazement. Victor held out his hand and Yuuri took it. They were soon surrounded by a pale blue light. Despite now being Guardian Yuuri couldn't help but get to close to Victor as the teleportation went on.

* * *

Yuuri felt his head be a bit dizzy when the light went away. He shook his head a bit and saw that were what appeared to be a tropical island of some sort. Yuuri smiled at feeling the warmth on his skin. Spending all that time in Detroit made him very used to the cold. He heard what sounded like something being set up and turned to see Victor having the picnic already set up.

"Would you like to sit for a bit?" Victor held up a glass and took a sip from it. "You can explore if you want."

"Well I am kind of hungry." Yuuri thought to himself as he walked to the picnic scene. Victor smiled warmly at him. "Why is he even doing all of this?"

"Are you hungry?" Victor seemingly read the Japanese man's mind. Yuuri nodded as Victor pulled something from the basket. From sight alone Yuuri couldn't tell what it was. It was wrapped up and that didn't seem to be any scent to it. Carefully Yuuri opened the package and looked at it curiously.

"This is pork with rice." Yuuri said slightly confused.

"Well I remember you saying that you liked a food called katsudon, so I decided to get some for you." Victor took another sip of his drink. "I know you said you only eat it on special occasions but do you remember the last time you had it?"

Yuuri stared at the katsudon for a moment as he thought about it for a moment. "I think the last time was when I got accepted into college on the full scholarship."

With those words Victor spat out his drink.

"Are you alright?" Yuuri placed the food down and placed his hands on Victor's shoulders.

Victor coughed a bit. "I'm fine. It's just a few years ago there was a possible Guardian that had a similar story. Everything went fine until the second semester where they were kidnapped and was found dead about a month later."

"Were they really a Guardian?" Yuuri shivered a bit at the realization that the same thing could have happened to him.

"We don't know. There is so sign of them being reborn but they were reborn they'd a kid at this point." Victor looked down for a moment. "That's why we freak out about potential Guardians we don't want any repeats of the situation."

Yuuri sat back down. His mind went to what could have happened to him. If Victor and the other Guardians members didn't show up that day, he could dead right now! Victor lifted the katsudon and handed it back to Yuuri.

"I know it's sad Yuuri. It's thing like this that keep me up at night. Overtime I know I should not dwell on this but I've more than enough able fighters die in battle. Most have been quick but those. Those that are slow are the worst because we could have done something. We could always do something."

Yuuri moved to sit next to Victor and leaned his head on Victor's shoulder. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you didn't show up. I could be dead. My family wouldn't be kidnapped, but at least we can save them a dead person cannot be saved. You've done good Victor."

"But I need to feel like I need to make up for everything. I'm supposed to be this great Guardian." Victor stood up pretending to be in a grand situation. "They call me the Silver Shadow, where ever there was trouble I was there and in a snap the trouble was gone. But it's just a facade. The Silver Shadow is not the hero everyone makes him out to be. He's just a guy trying to make up for his mistakes."

"I never saw that." Yuuri admitted at this point immune to big reveals. "As a kid I looked up to you. I even own a replica of your mask. Victor, knowing you as a person make me understand the Silver Shadow more. I was hard for me I wanted to know more about this seeming undefeated hero but as I grew older I got worried he was just some made up Guardian. But knowing you make you better than some publicity guy. Regrets are not avoidable, I have plenty of my own but over the years I try not to have these consume me. You can't go back in time but that can't stop you from living in the now."

"Live in the now." Victor repeated placing a hand on Yuuri's cheek At this point Victor and Yuuri were facing each other. Yuuri kept a warm smile that read I am not mad you and Victor couldn't help but return. Before Yuuri could say anything else Victor leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Yuuri removed himself from the kiss and stared at him.

"You are my now."

 **AN: Okay anyone else sadden by them fighting. I'm the author and I feel the pain! Am I not doing my job? Okay maybe I'm over reacting but you've watched the anime you've experienced the aghast. See you next chapter.**


	24. Summoning from Within

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Victor what are we now?" Yuuri asked looking away slightly.

"What do you mean?" Victor took Yuuri's hand gently.

"We kissed what does it make us?" Yuuri looked away nervously and asked quietly. "Are we just friends who sometimes kiss each other?"

Victor went bugged eyed and gasped. "Yuuri we are not friends with benefits. I know that's what you're thinking we are. I don't want to be like that, I want to be more. So much more."

Yuuri looked at Victor in awe. He gulped a bit and blushed a little. "So like boyfriends?"

"Yes, like boyfriend and boyfriend." Victor cupped Yuuri's head in his hand and kissed him on his cheek.

Yuuri laughed a little. "Well this is surprising."

"What I'm sure there were girls all over you back home." Victor sat up straight and spoke in a high pitch voice with a heart shaped smile. "They would be like: Oh Yuuri Katsuki I love so much."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I never had any fangirls fawning at my feet every single day. I never even had a relationship. Before you I only feel in love once but she's engaged now. Wait what is she and Takashi are kidnapped too!"

"Yuuri it's okay." Victor started to rub his back for comfort. "Even if they are captured we will find them and save them. Don't worry we'll help you bring them back home."

"Train me." Yuuri said look at Victor with determination in his eyes.

"What?" Victor looked at him a bot confused.

"Train me Victor. You are the best Guardian in the coven. I can barelly do a simple spell. I'm having trouble summoning a little light for something. If I'm going out there to fight, I need to learn combat. Please Victor."

"You didn't have to ask."

* * *

"So Yuuri we are going to start with the simple thing every Guardian should know." Victor explained as he and Yuuri stood in the training ground by themselves. along with their familiars. "Summoning your weapon."

"Do you know what mine will be?" Yuuri's eyes twinkled with awe in his eyes.

"Sadly no. It's almost impossible to predict what it will be."

"Maybe it will be a spear that would be cool!" Vichann suggested wagging his tail.

"Okay let's began." Victor clapped his hands together once. "Now watch my lead."

Victor stepped out into the center of the training floor. With out a word he took a deep breath in and focused all of his energy. He spread his arms out and opened his hands. A light blue orb blue orb started forming between his hands and after some time it started to take shape. When the light cleared away a sword was in his hands. It seemed like he was able to grab it in a millisecond.

"It's called a shashka." Victor held to sword up so Yuuri could look at it better. "You cannot count the number of battle I have won with that."

"I don't know if I can do that." Yuuri said backing away a little.

"Well I have summoned this, I don't know how many times." Victor played with the shashka a bit. "Come here next to me."

Yuuri walked over quietly. Victor walked behind and started to adjust Yuuri's hands.

"Uh I don't know how reenacting the painting scene from _Spirit_ is going to help me."

"No no it's to help get the hands right." Victor got brought his face closer to Yuuri's. "Now I want you to focus. Clear your mind of all but the weapon. Focus on summoning the weapon."

Yuuri took a deep breath and felt a spark between his hands. Overexcited he smiled let and moved his hands a bit causing the light to fade.

"Yuuri you can't lose focus. With practice you'll be able to summon it in a few seconds. But now you need to focus on the weapon summoning. I want you, no need you to not lose focus until you can feel the weapon in your hands."

Yuuri nodded and tried again. He closed his eyes and let that feeling return. With each second he felt the weapon form between his hands. He didn't look he wasn't going to disappoint Victor. After an entirety he heard a clang on the ground.

"You did it Yuuri!" Victor cheered grabbing both of Yuuri's hands. He looked down a minute. "You just have to work on catching the weapon after you summon it."

"I did it." Yuuri waited until Victor let go until he picked the weapon up.

"Oh it's a katana!" Vichann exclaimed bouncing up and down.

Yuuri saw a word flash before his eyes. "No it's an odachi."

Yuuri swung the sword around. He imagined Darkness and other creatures to fight. He pretended to slice through them and smiled at each time.

"Now to retreat the weapon just do this." Victor tossed the weapon a bit in the air and clutched his fist as the weapon turned back into the light and faded away in about two seconds. Yuuri repeated the action and the odachi disappeared.

"Good now try summoning and retreating it again. Keep repeating until you really get the hang of it. Try to aim for the summoning taking about ten seconds. It's not the best time for summoning a weapon but if you find a safe place to summon it you should be good for a battle."

"I have a question, can I summon more than one weapon at once?"

Victor thought about it for a moment. "Not that I know of. Summoning a weapon takes a bit of energy so it may or not be possible."

"Well I can keep practicing." Yuuri tried again. After about a minute the weapon reappeared and Yuuri was able to catch it this time right before it hit the floor. He twirled it around a bit. "Still it's going to be awhile before I'll be able to fight with you and the other coven members."

"At least you can summon a weapon." Victor tried to rise Yuuri's spirits. "Before we started this, you said so yourself you couldn't even summon a weapon. Not even a signal spark came from your hands."

"But I still can't attack." Yuuri retreated his weapon before Victor grabbed his hands.

"Yuuri, please promise me you'll never doubt yourself. You probably won't believe me but I have this sense that you are powerful, very powerful. I know it may not seem like it right now but you never know. I love you Yuuri, so so so much. I don't want you look at yourself negatively." Victor looked at him with so much love in his eyes.

"I promise."

 **AN: So I looked up Japanese swords because I wanted one for Yuuri and I did not want a katana since there are more swords than that. The odachi was my favorite of the bunch. Before anyone says, but Yuuri is from modern day shouldn't he have a modern day weapon? To answer that he is reincarnated from a Guardian five hundred years ago I thought it made sense to have an older weapon.**


	25. The Elements of Guardians

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Victor I need to ask you something." Yuuri said as he and Victor were about to begin training again.

"Yuuri you don't have to tell me." Victor said with a slight laugh. "You can just ask me."

"Well I know I can summon a weapon but when I first awoke as a Guardian I felt different. I'm pretty sure I even looked different." Yuuri couldn't help but look over his body.

"Ah you must be referring to our Guardian Form." Victor leaned against the wall. "Sadly I don't when you'll be able to achieve it again. Having a Guardian Form is the sign of being a Full Guardian."

"And I'm just a Fledgling." Yuuri sulk before sitting down.

"Hey we all started there at some point." Victor sat down next to him and started to comfort him. "But with how quickly you got summoning your weapon you'll be fine."

"How do I unlock my Guardian Form?" Yuuri couldn't help but think of the rush of power he received when he was in that form. He felt like he could take down an entire army by himself with the snap of his fingers. He could take down foes left and right. Now it was gone.

"With training. The more spells you master, the closer closer you are to obtaining your Guardian Form. Luckily you don't have to master every single spell but with a good chuck of them you'll be set." Victor stood up in triumph.

"Teach me one! Teach me one!" Yuuri got up very excided.

"Well let me see." Victor tapped his chin and started to walk away.

"Please." Yuuri started to beg a bit.

"Maybe we can started with the Elemental Orb. It's a rather easy spell to master." Victor summoned an orb that appeared to made of rock. "Every Guardian has either Earth, Air, Fire, or Water. It's how humans came with their Zodiac sign elements. For some reason people think they have to do with birthdays, well there is some correlation it isn't the only factor."

"Which one will I get?" Yuuri wonder excitingly. "Okay teach me that spell."

"Very well." Victor walked into the center into the training center and Yuuri followed. "Now follow my stance."

Victor lifted his arm and held his hand in front of him. He closed his eyes as he cupped his hand. "Meum vocavi elementum."

With those words a few pebbles emerged from his hands. Those pebbles moved in a circle before the orb formed. Victor summon what looked like a target and tossed the orb at the target. Victor smiled before leading Yuuri in front of the target.

"Now focus. Cup your hand and pretend you're welcoming the element. It it not only your tool it is an alley." Victor explained carefully. "Make sure you say every word. The better the words are said the better the spell is cast."

Yuuri took a deep breath in and recited the spell. He felt his hand grow warm, very warm. He looked and saw flames fly out of his hand and form the orb. He couldn't help but stare.

"Impressive." Victor said looking at the orb. "Now throw it."

Without hesitation Yuuri threw the orb at the target. While, it missed it was rather close. Before the fire could spread some water came down to put it out.

"That didn't even hurt." Yuuri said looking at his hand. He didn't see a single burn mark or a single red mark.

"Like I said the fire is your alley. As long as you trust it, it will trust you." Victor repeated while gesturing.

"I don't really know how fire trust people but I'll just go with it." Yuuri thought to himself but shrugged to himself. "Okay I'm going to try it again."

Victor nodded and allowed Yuuri to attempt it again. Yuuri restated the incantation and once again he felt his warm up until the sparks reemerged. This time as the orb took form Yuuri couldn't help but notice the flames danced a bit in his hands. Out of curiosity Yuuri reached his other hand into the orb. It didn't hurt at all.

Victor couldn't help but laugh a little and Yuuri glared at him. "I tried that the first time I summoned my orb. Sure it's only made of rocks but they seem to avoid me."

Yuuri flung the fire orb at the target again and it missed. Yuuri sighed.

"Don't worry Yuuri soon this will become second nature." Victor shrugged Yuuri's fears off.

"Well sports aren't my thing." Yuuri joked.

Yuuri tried again. It took five more tired until Yuuri was able to hit the target. When the flame was put out by the magic Yuuri saw the target was unharmed. Before Yuuri couldn't question it he decided to chalk it up to it being magic. He had been with the Guardians for enough time for him to start chalk up his questions to magic. Sure it was a cliche but he had known a lot about Guardians for a bit to know how much their lives revolved around magic. He was pretty sure he even saw Yurio use magic to make a bowl of cereal. Yuuri really hoped Yurio was just tired when he did that because Yuuri wasn't sure how he felt now being apart of a society where the citizens couldn't live without magic.

"Yuuri that was amazing." Victor jumped up and down excitingly.

The fledgling kept to it. With each spell he felt the Elemental Orb getting powerful. Somethings it felt like the orb was going to cover his arm. Yuuri thought that would be cool, it would be like a second weapon, except it was his fist. With throw his hit to miss ratio lowered greatly.

* * *

"How about we take a break?" Victor suggested after Yuuri practiced the spell for a bit.

"Who long does it take to master a spell, not just this one but any spell." Yuuri asked after firing another orb.

"It depends on the spell." Victor couldn't help but smile. He was really liking this training thing. "The easy ones take a few days but some of the more advanced one can take years."

"Years?" Yuuri started to get nervous. "Does that mean I'll never become a Full Guardian?"

"No no as your, I'll say coach, I think it would be best if we start with easier spells. There some harder spells that I've tried and mastered that taken a while but I only started them after I became I Full Fledged Guardian."

"Hopefully I get at least this one down soon."

"Here I'll help you master spell once you can either say the spell very quickly or don't need to say the spell at all." Victor demonstrated by summoning his earth orb without saying a word.

"That is amazing." Yuuri admired the orb. He then thought to himself. "I have to keep working at it. I need to learn as many spells as I can. My family is still trapped some where and I need to save them. The more spells I know the better I'll be able to fight off the captures."


	26. New Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Meum vocavi elementum." Yuuri whispered in almost a second and the Elemental Orb formed. He released it and felt something form in his body. He couldn't put what happened but it was there.

"Yuuri that was amazing." Yuuri turned to see Victor standing in the doorway with his hands behind his back.

Yuuri blushed a little. "Oh sorry I just wanted to do a little more practice."

"No, no Yuuri I understand. You should practice a bit on your own. In fact I except it." Victor smiled a bit. "It's just you mastered your first spell."

"I did." Yuuri said in surprise.

"Yes!" Victor ran up and hugged Yuuri. Yuuri hugged him back tightly with a smile. Completing a spell explained what he felt. Maybe it was something to do with the golden orb he saw when he transformed into the Guardian.

"Oh I have something for you." Victor let go of Yuuri and held a small box in his hands.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Yuuri looked at him puzzled but smiled.

Victor laughed. "No it's for the second semester coming up in your college."

Yuuri's look didn't change. Victor gestured for him to open it with a smile. Still a bit confused Yuuri opened the box revealing a necklace with a blue gem in the middle. Yuuri had no idea why Victor gave him a necklace of all things but appreciated the gift.

"It's a special amulet. The High Council sent it for you to keep attending school with Phichit." Victor explained with a smile. "They believe that having two Guardians looking for trouble in Detroit would work better. However, since you're being targeted by Elite Darkness they figured you would need to be disguised from them."

"Wouldn't that cause some problems?" Yuuri asked as he looked at the amulet.

"That's what's the amulet's for it allows you to be disguised and everyone will not notice. The only except is to those who are Guardians." Victor smiled as he explained it to Yuuri.

"Do I have to change my name?" Yuuri asked as he put on the amulet. Victor summoned what looked like a some mirror. The amulet looked nice of him even though it looked like it belonged on a girl.

"Not at all." Victor walked up and adjusted the amulet a bit. "Any none Guardian who sees you with this on will always see you as Yuuri Katsuki. They will not see the way you truly look, even in memory."

Yuuri looked at the amulet on him. He cuped the gem part of it in his hands. "This tiny thing sure is powerful."

* * *

"So everyone all settled?" Phichit asked his hamsters as he placed them on his desk.

"I prefer the coven place better." Smokey said annoyed. "We get to move around more and freely."

"You guys know you can't do that." Phichit started to lecture the hamsters. Yuuri held in a laugh. He turned over to see Vichann jump on Yuuri's bed and ran around on it.

"Hey wait until I set up my bed sheets." Yuuri picked his familiar up and hugged him. Vichann barked a bit and gave Yuuri a lick on the cheek.

Yuuri smiled and started to set up his room for second semester. Sure he and Phichit were in the same room but Yuuri had removed some stuff when he thought he was going home. He started by setting up his bed before placing Vichann on it. The puppy found his favorite spot and soon fell fast asleep on the bed. Yuuri smiled as he fixed up the pillows.

"Ugh I don't want classes to start." Phichit collapsed on the bed.

"We have a mission to do." Yuuri sat on his bed and started to pet Vichann. "How our we supposed to find these Darkness or anything connected to them?"

Phichit whispered something really quickly and a green aura surrounded them. Yuuri recognized it as the soundproof spell Phichit had used earlier when Yuuri first found out Phichit was a Guardian. He walked over to a box and pulled out a notebook. He sat on his bed and opened it.

"According to the official job description." Phichit flipped through a few pages and proceeded to read from it. "The job is locate any suspicious signs and report to the Council as soon a possible. An example would be a sign of a Darkness in the school."

Yuuri looked at his hand. Quickly he summoned his Elemental Orb, the fire flowed so beautifully but could be so powerful. "How can save them? All I can do is summon this and that will make me see predictable. I'll become an easy target."

"Didn't Victor say you were going to training after classes at least once a week?" Phichit shrugged a little now closing the notebook.

"But how long will mastering spells take? I can't fight with out mastering spells." Yuuri paced around his room.

Phichit picked up his phone and seemed to be checking something on it. "Well on Friday there's a meeting between everyone on this mission. We're not the only ones here you know. Nor we're the first mission like. There was even one at Oxford University a few centuries ago. I wasn't apart of that. I'm sure they would be able to help you out."

"So I just got to survive the first week and I'll be able to learn more about this whole thing?" Phichit nodded. "I got this. I'll get through it all."

"You could say it like that." Phichit shrugged and continued to unpack.

* * *

Yuuri sat in class waiting for the Professor. He was currently in Public Speaking, a class Yuuri was required to take for his major. There wasn't anything to do everyone seemed bored in the room.

"You know if the Professor doesn't show up in fifteen minutes we can leave." One kid in class said. Yuuri rolled his eyes as the kid spoke. He was only there for about a semester and he already gotten annoyed at those kids.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." The professor said running into the room. "I was in a meeting with another student. I'm Professor Kingston, Now I know Public Speaking isn't the most interesting class but it is important."

Yuuri shrugged a bit. Sure he was kind of uncomfortable with talking to people but he didn't see why people would hate a simple class.

"For example." Professor Kingston looked directly at Yuuri. "If you're majoring in business having the skill in public speaking can help you pitch an idea and speak to your employees."

"Huh that's funny." Yuuri thought to himself. "He guessed my major."

Professor Kingston looked around the room. He appeared to be in thought and turned to another student. "Or it's your a science major, speaking can present a hypothesis. Science is always changing and you need to spread the word."

The girl he looked at turned to her friend. "Hey I'm a science major."

"How about an education major." Professor Kingston pointed to a random student in the room. "We need public speaking it's our job to speak. We teach with our words. I'm using it right now to tell this to you guys."

"Yay education!" The kid said. "I love teaching!"

"Now that's the spirit!" Professor Kingston said happily. "Let's get this class started."

"Okay this is weird." Yuuri thought looking around. "He somehow got three out of three majors correct. Sure one is fine, two is just unexpected, three is to coincidental. Could my teacher be a Guardian?"


	27. Looking For a Sign

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"My own teacher a Guardian." Yuuri thought to himself as he left class. "It is true then how? I have to ask on Friday, if I don't see him of course."

Yuuri walked to the dinning hall so he could get some lunch. The stir fry bar was opened so Yuuri decided to make his own full of vegetables. Sometimes he needed a taste of home. He did love living in the Coven with Victor, Phichit, and the others but not being home in months had its downsides. He wished he got to spend more than two hours in Japan. He wasn't even able to see Yuuko or Takashi.

"Wait a minute!" Yuuri thought as he ate his stir fry. "What if they got captured too! No no no, they aren't even related to me, they can't be involved."

Yuuri remained calm as to not raise any suspicion he ate quietly as he normally did. He was the lonely kid with little or no friends. At first he was just used to it as he was always alone except for his two friends. Now he saw it as an advantage being alone meant fewer people would notice him. It meant a smaller target on his back. Hopefully he could sneak in the back.

Once Yuuri finished his lunch he slowly walked back to his dorm. He still had one more class until he was able to go train with Victor for a bit. He knew Victor would be willing to help him out but, Yuuri didn't know the sound blocking spell Phichit used twice already so he had to wait until he could leave.

* * *

"Yuuri!" Victor cheered while giving Yuuri a tight hug before giving him a kiss on the lips. "How have classes been?"

"Tiring." Yuuri admitted with a laugh. "Before we begin training can I ask you something?"

"Of course Yuuri." Victor gave him a warm smile.

"Well, I'm worried about my friends Yuuko and Takeshi. I'm worried that they also got involved, so could you check on them for me. They run a place called The Ice Castle in Hasetu."

"Yuuri I would love too." Victor thought about it for a moment. "I think I know the next spell you can learn. It's called the Guardian Call. It will allow you to call for other Guardians to help you in a bind."

"And you didn't teach me this first because?" Yuri asked with his arms crossed but he still smiled.

"I believe it is better to have an attacking spell before calling for help. This way you can fight off attacker while you wait."

Victor walked into the center and whispered something and I gray arua sounded them. "It's a nullify spell this way no one comes when we practice the help spell. It's more adavanced so we won't do it at first. Okay so here's the Guardian Call. Voco auxilium!"

When Victor yelled thise words a beam came from the center but quickly went away. Yuuri assumed it was from the nullify spell Victor cast earlier.

"Okay now you try." Victor smilled as Yuuri went to the center. "Voco auxilium!"

With the spell a small beam came out. It wasn't as big as Victors but it was a start. He kept trying until the beam was bigger and he got tired. There was also some practicing Elemental Orb spells just so Yuur could practice a bit.

* * *

"I wish you could stay." Victor said as the two walked down to the bus stop.

"Me too but I have to stay in the dorms for now." Yuuri gave Victor a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

Victor watched as the bus pulled and up. Yuuri boarded it as he waved goodbye, Victor didn't leave until the bus was out of sight.

"Okay Makkachin we're going to Japan."

The next day Victor walked down to the center of the coven. Makkachin loyally followed her master and sat next to him.

"Ut me ad Japan Hasetsu." Victor said as a light blue magic surrounded them. The two found themselves in the Japanese city. Victor wished he could take in sights but he had a job to do. He leashed up Maakchin and walked around a bit. Soon he passed Yuuri's old home and held a few tears back. He knew how much this place meant to Yuuri. It pained him to see it gone. After some more walking he found Ice Castle.

"Makkachin stay here I'm going to examine this place for a moment." Victor pulled out a package for his act. He walked in and noticed a young women at the counter.

"Hello how may I help you?" The young women asked doing some menial task.

"Hello." Victor greeted checking on the package. "I'm looking for a Yuuko."

"I am Yuuko Nishigori." The girl interrupted before Victor was able to finish. Victor just stared at her confused.

"I believe her last name is." Victor started to explain.

"No no I married Takeshi Nishigori now I am Yuuko Nishigori."

"Oh I'm sorry congratulations for you." Victor couldn't remember if Yuuri had mentioned his friends were married and not to each other. "I have a package for you from your friend Katsuki Yuuri."

Yuuko looked confused. "I do not know a Yuuri Katsuki. Takeshi do you know a Katsuki Yuuri?"

The man peaked out from the back. "I think he went to school with us. I'm pretty sure he went to a different town for school."

"Oh it must be a wedding gift." Yuuko smiled. "We've been getting a lot of those from. I'll just sign it."

Yuuko signed a clip board Victor also brought with him. After quick goodbye Victor left. When he and Makkachin were in a secluded area they teleported home.

"Are you still upset about what happened to Yuuri's home?" Makkachin asked rolling on her back.

"No I'm worried if I got the right people. I mean one was Takeshi Nishigori and I think Yuuri mentioned they were engaged. I understand if Yuuri was unable to go to the wedding but he would have mentioned it." Victor took a little breath in. "But when I mentioned Yuuri it was like they never even met him."

 **AN: Anyone want to guess what happen? You'll know soon enough. See you next chapter.**


	28. Meeting of Guardians

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

When Friday finally came Yuuri and Phichit walked to the library. The group of Guardians was disguised as a study group. Luckily since it was a new semester it wouldn't seem weird that a new member was joining. The study rooms was already naturally soundproof so there wasn't a need for a sound nulifying spell. When Yuuir and Phichit walked in a few Guadians were sitting around the table.

"Hi everyone, this is Yuuri." Phichit greeted slashed introduced. "Yuuri this is Minami, Emil, Seung-Gil, and the twins Sara and Mickey."

"It's Michelle." The male twin responded a bit annoyed as Phichit stuck out his tongue.

"Wow I never met another reborn Guardian before." A boy with blond hair with a red streak said. Phichit had introduced him as Minami. "Let me say it feels so weird to learn that you have died before."

"So you spent time as a human?" Yuuri asked as he sat down next to Phichit. Minami decided to take the seat next to Yuuri. Yuuri opened up a textbook so anyone who may have looked in would see them studying.

"Well you're in good hands." Emil said leaning back on his chair for minute. "Phichit has found the most information on the Darkness out of all of us."

"Seriously." Yuuri looked at Phichit and the Thai nodded with a smile.

"It isn't anything that big. The Darkness are very good at hiding." Phichit opened a notebook and seemed to be digital on the inside. "Your's is on the way should be ready by next week. Okay anyone find anything."

"Well my suspicion on the Darkness Lunch Lady was correct." Sara beamed with a smile. "Mickey and I's coven investigated and took her down."

The other Guardians applauded for Sara's achievement. Yuuri gave a more quiet clap.

"Um question. Aren't Darkness more like monsters, except for Elites, how can they appear like they are humans?" Yuuri asked still sitting there.

"Illusion charms." Michelle explained showing a hologram from his notebook. "Believe it or not Darkness are actually pretty intelligent besides from most of them being able to speak. They aren't mindless creatures like humans believe they are. They are more like dogs, doing whatever there master says."

"The lowest ranks of Darkness are more like dogs than the normal. They are unable to speak and mainly growl." Sara explained also summoning a hologram.

"When notebook comes I can give you some notes." Phichit whispered as he kept writing what Sara had found. "Anyone else have anything?"

"Well I found another hint to Professor Johnson being possessed." Seung-gil admitted as he stood up. "Today in class she handed back everyone's assignment and they all had the same grade."

The other Guardians nodded and wrote it down. Yuuri looked at his textbook for a minute. He didn't have anything that he could say, except for the one thing but could he even say it. This group reports on Darkness not on the other Guardians that were there in the school. A few more of the group shared a bit, most were minor which was a good sign. The fewer Darkness sings they find the less of an impact they were having on the school.

"What about you Yuuri?" Phichit asked shocking him a little. "You have anything on the Darkness."

"To be honest I have no idea what I need to look for." Yuuri admitted to the group. "The weirdest thing that happened was when my Public Speech professor was somehow able to guess the majors of three people."

"Oh who's your professor?" Minami asked with a smile. Yuuri started to feel a little hope on his theory.

"His name in Kingston."

At that moment the room went silence. The other Guardians looked at each other awkwardly. Yuuri sulked in his seat. He started to get his doubts back.

"What's his first name?" Emil asked for some Yuuri could tell this wasn't how he normally sounded.

"I'm not sure I believe it started with an B." Yuuri was very nervous as he explained.

"You guys don't think he's Bram Kingston?" Phichit asked sounding very nervous.

"If he's some sort enemy why would he be using his real name?" Yuuri went down in his seat.

"This operation is very secret." Michelle answered as he wrote something in his notebook. "The only ones who know about it are the Council, us involved, and our covens. If Bram Kingston is really here than he must feel safe for some reason."

"If I may ask who is Bram Kingston?" Minami asked the question before Yuuri could ask.

"He wasn't apart of any of our covens." Sara summon a hologram that Yuuri had to admit looked an awful lot like his Public Speaking professor. Sure the hairstyle appeared different but he was probably in hiding. "But he became attracted to a female Elite Darkness."

"You can't just banish someone for love!" Minami objected with tears in his eyes.

"It wasn't the love that banished him it was this." Sara lowered her head as the hologram grew a bigger. There was Bram Kingston in the middle. Holding what looked like a very advanced spear he stabbed what was ever under him. The screen spread out, showing a now dead female Guardian. Yuuri did some examination to see if he recognized anyone. Bram stood up now covered in blood and walked away. Minami grabbed on to Yuuri nervously. "He attempted to murder his entire coven and fled shortly after. He disappeared shortly after. We only know it was him because. Well our mom just barely made out of her injuries."

"What will they do if they catch him? Kill him?" Minami squeaked.

"And risk him being reborn as something worse?" Michelle seem very angry at reliving his mothers memories. "No we send rouge Guardians to the Pit. We kick them down and they never return. I would love to see Bram Kingston be kicked down there himself."

"So the Pit is bottomless?" Yuuri asked thinking that was a fitting punishment.

"Sort of like that." Michelle showed a women being led down to the Pit. "They are handcuffed. The High Council Member asked them is they wish to repent. Unless it's a serious crime like what Bram did then they're just kicked right in. The Pit is like a wormhole. You never know how much time has past. It's designed to torture them and they are unable to take their own lives. I know it sounds horrible but it's the only thing we got."

"But how to figure out if they're the same person?"

Michelle turned directly to Yuuri. "It's easy. Yuuri, you have to take notes on your professor. We need to know and report them to us. Our hope is in you."


	29. Developing Theories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Yuuri look it came in!" Phichit said excitedly. He was holding a small package in his arm. His three hamsters climbed out from the cage and on to the desk. He sat on Yuuri's bed and Vichann walked over to sniff the package. Sensing nothing bad he climbed on to Yuuri's lap and feel asleep. Phichit eagerly opened the package revealing a navy blue book.

"It's you're notebook!" Phichit sang as he hand it to Yuuri. He couldn't help but stare at the notebook in amazing. "Come on open it!"

Slowly Yuuri opened the notebook. Immediately a screen popped up asking for the user's name. Yuuri typed in it slowly and when he was done the screen loaded for a second before it read user accepted. Then the screen stopped presenting and it was just a screen. Phichit went to explain all the details of the notebook. From the basics to the nitty gritty.

"Now try to write something." Phichit pointed to the silver pen that was attached to the notebook.

Yuuri slowly took the pen slowly. Following Phichit's description he summon and screen that wasn't projected up. Quickly he wrote _Evidence for Bram Kingston._

"I hope I can do this." Yuuri said looking at the screen on the notebook. "I've barely been a Guardian for a month and I only know two spells. One I haven't even mastered."

"Don't worry Yuuri, you won't have to fight him by yourself. Also aren't you training with Victor again tomorrow? Why don't you ask him to teach you another spell?" Phichit smiled hopefully.

"But I haven't even mastered Guardian Call yet." Yuuri sulked as he grabbed a regular notebook. "I don't know if he will let me learn one so quickly. Also I haven't heard from him since our last visit."

"That's odd." Phchit scratched his head a bit. "I figured he would text you everyday."

"He used to be he stopped for some odd reason." Yuuri sighed. "I hope he's okay."

* * *

"Ugh I feel so bad right now." Victor said walking around his room. "He's probably so worried."

"Why don't you just text him?" Makkachin suggested very annoyed.

"But how do I tell him about what I found out about his friends?" Victor shivered and started to tear up a little. "He'll be so heartbroken."

"Isn't not texting him also heartbreaking?"

The color disappeared from his face. "I'm a terrible boyfriend!"

"Hey Victor your boyfriend's here!" Yurio yelled from the common room.

"Be right down." Victor called down. He took a deep breath in. "Okay Victor you can do this."

Victor walked downstairs there he saw Yuuri. When their eyes met Victor saw Yuuri took a sigh of relief. Immediately Yuuri ran over and hugged Victor tightly. Yurio stuck out his tongue before walking away.

"Yuuri are you okay?" Victor asked rubbing Yuuri's head gently.

"When I didn't hear from you I got so worried." Yuuri hugged Victor even tighter. "I was worried something happened in Japan."

Victor hung his head down. "Yuuri sit down I need to tell you something."

* * *

"So they acted like they didn't remember me." Yuuri said quietly.

"I just didn't know how to tell you." Victor rubbed his head. "I feel like such a."

Yuuri stopped him with his hand. "No no it's fine. This is something that should be told in person."

"Don't worry Yuuri I'll figure out what's going on." Victor assured Yuuri warmly.

Yuuri seemed lost in thought for a moment. He looked like all the pieces were coming together in his head.

"What if Elite Darkness wiped everyone's memory of me?" Yuuri theorized.

"Well they seemed to have some memory of you." Victor explained with his hand on his chin. "So if they did use some sort of memory erasing spell it could possible that they wiped everything but your name."

"So if an outsider like you came in the name wouldn't be foreign!" Yuuri finished in shock.

"Don't worry I put a fake return address on the package." Victor assured him carefully.

"Do you think there's a chance that their memories will be able to come back?" Yuuri asked looking away.

"As far as I know the only way to kill who ever cast the spell." The color completely disappeared from Yuuri's face. "Don't worry there are other ways to bring memories back. It's just the only one hundred percent guaranteed way to restore memory."

"Sorry I've been unease for the past few days." Yuuri rubbed his arm for a moment. "I had my first meeting with the other Guardians and they believe that one of my teacher's is Bram Kingston."

"Bram Kingston?" Victor said in shock. "The Bram Kingston?!"

"Yes the one who killed his entire coven. Except for a few spares members, including the mom of two of my collages. They didn't really want to go into details. I can understand why."

"That's impossible. Well probably not but he was from Austria and the coven he was apart of was multinational. After what he did we put a band on him from leaving Europe. The High Council has the way to find him." Victor stopped for a moment. "Unless he snuck on a ship somehow. The World Wars seem like a good option."

"Or he fled to either Asia or Africa and made it here from there." Yuuri theorized. "If he wanted to hide out here he could have."

"But one thing I do wonder if why he would use the same name?" Victor wondered now pacing around the around the room. "You think it would be a dead giveaway?"

"Wait a minute." Yuuri stood up in realization. "What if he isn't?"

"Yuuri how is that possible?"

"I know it sounds crazy but hear me out." Yuuri needed to explain his point. "I have never said his name in class. In fact I never heard his name be mentioned. I don't know why but people seem to always call him professor."

"An Illusion charm!" It hit Victor harder than a truck. "You're High Council illusion charm and Guardian blood must be interfering his! You're seeing the truth!"

"There has to be something to it!" Yuuri figured out.

"I'm getting Yakov." Victor told Yuuri before walking out of the room. "He'll be able to help."

 **AN: Okay so time for a new villain. Don't worry there will be more Yuuko and Takeshi soon. See you next chapter.**


	30. Bram Kingston

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Bram Kingston that's a name I haven't heard in a while." Yakov said after Victor and Yuuri explained the whole situation. Liila was with them pouring everyone tea.

"Do you think it's really him?" Victor asked with both nervousness and intrigue.

"Looks like it." Yavok turned towards the fledgling Guardian. "Do have picture of your professor?"

"There's one on the university website. Let me just pull it up." Yuuri said pulling out his phone. He made his way to the university site and to the professor section. He found Professor Kingston's picture and show it to Yakov. He enlarged the picture before Yakov took the phone. Yakov said some word under his breath before being taken a back.

"That's him." Liila looked over and nodded in agreement.

"How are we supposed to defeat him?" Victor asked in concern. Yuuri tried to calm his nerves by taking a sip of tea.

"That question is harder to answer." Yakov pondered a bit. "We could said the High Council but it will them some time to find the proper solution."

Yuuri remained quiet as Victor and Yakov argued for a bit. He started to wonder why he was even there. Sure he was at the University on a full scholarship but why were there so many Darkness. From the meeting he did know there had been a few attacks in the past weeks. It seemed weird Detroit was the city chosen. Surely a bigger city like New York where there was more people would be the preferred target. Sure it could be possible that it was chosen for that reason but there had to be something. There was something bring them here.

"We rely solely on the High Council for everything!" Victor argued so loudly it shocked Yuuri nearly making fall out of his chair.

"They are the strongest Guardians there are. They are the original ones!" Yavok argued bitterly.

"Come on Yuuri let's leave them be." Liila said walking him out of the room. "Don't worry they're always like this."

"Bye Victor." Yuuri said as they left. They walked through the Covan Hall and they remained quiet. The reached outside and Yuuri started to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you?" Liila asked as Yuuri left.

"I'm fine don't worry." Yuuri peaked back into the Covan Hall. "You should make sure they don't destroy the place."

Liila gave him a motherly smile. "Don't worry I will."

Yuuri walked the road to the bus stop. He put headphones in so he didn't appear to be a target. It was rather quiet tonight and he rather enjoyed it. Everything seemed to be moving so fast and he needed some peace and quiet.

All of a sudden Yuuri felt something grabbed him from behind. He was about to say the Elemental Orb when he was gagged. Before he could think to Elite Darkness appeared before him.

"Bram was right." One of them said shocking Yuuri. "This one is good."

The other one did the same process the first Elite Darkness did back in Japan. This time he smiled even wider.

"This one is better than the last." The second one said as the first one removed Yuuri's glasses.

"Don't worry you'll get these back." Yuuri still has no idea what was going one and was struggling the best he could. One of them laughed before Yuuri felt a zap and fell unconscious.

* * *

When Yuuri started to wake up he noticed he was in some sort of ladb. He quickly noticed he was still gagged in the mouth and started to struggle but found that both his hands and feet were bounded. HE tried to get some sort of familiarity but didn't recognize anything around him. It was hard as he was still lacking his glasses.

"Glad to see you're awaking." A familiar voice said seemingly walking downstairs. Yuuri started a bit and tried to speak but nothing eligible came out.

"I know what you're looking for." The voice said before putting his glasses on. Yuuri's eyes widened at the figure.

"Professor Kingston!" Yuuri tried to say but he was still gagged.

"You're correct on that my faithful student, but please call me Bram." Bram walked back as the two Elite Darkness walked out from behind him. "Glad to see you met my children they are really strong."

"Children!" Yuuri said muffled and he could barely understand himself.

"Here let me help." Bram removed the gag and Yuuri stretched his moth a little.

"Voco auxil." Yuuri was unable to finish the spell before being shocked. One of Bram's children started to laugh.

"You think he wouldn't prepare for this." It said still cracking up.

"You killed your coven." Yuuri managed to say still trying to escape. "And yet you convinced someone to have children with you."

"Well I needed test subject." Bram seemed unpased by Yuuri's first point before looking longingly away. "And Ivetta was a very beautiful women. We couldn't resist having children."

"Test subjects!" Yuuri started panicking and escaping even harder.

"Eris." Bram looked at his daughter. She walked up to him and whispered something. Soon Yuuri felt himself paralyzed.

"He's a lot more panicky than the other ones." The boy said as Eris joined her family.

"Casper." Eirs scolded looking at him and he quieted down.

"Why wouldn't I panic?" Yuuri asked and Bram decided to let him speak. "I know what you did. You decided to kill your entire coven with a few survivors!"

"We're used to panic." Bram said and Yuuri immediately became disturbed. "We've had many like you. Guardians who didn't even know they were Guardians. But you not only got that fucking High Council potion. They're weak you know. They can't even restore memories and make them full-fledged. But I've found I way to do both. You're the easiest one I've gotten you're half way there. I can bring you back to your form."

Yuuri thought about it. He did feel very powerful during the one time he went in there. But there was still something missing.

"What about my memories?" Yuuri asked now intrigued.

"They will come back with time." Bram sat down on a chair and looked out a window. "I sadly found out the hard way. I had good friend in my coven. I wanted to save him but he died from his wounds. I quickly found his human form and restored him. Sadly no matter what I did I couldn't bring them back. They only came with time. It was one of the saddest moments of my life only topped by when those fiends killed Ivetta, leaving my children motherless."

"So that's it." Yuuri no matter how good it sounded Yuuri couldn't just shake the feeling that something wasn't right. "You're just going to turn me into a full-fedgled Guardian just like that."

"Huh I like you." Eris said walking up to him. "He gets thing much quicker than the others."

"By this point I'm numb to it now." Yuuri explained with a nod.

"Well it isn't for free, I do ask one favor." Fram said walking closer. "I want a Guardian Vow that you will never hunt me down."

"What! I can't do that." Yuuri defended.

"I understand I have done some bad things. I'll just say I wasn't the ones who wiped your friends memories or kidnapped your folks." Bram admitted.

"You know about those." Yuuri started to lose even more trust in him.

"You know I'll given you a special deal. I'll help get you're family back but if I perish." The two kids looked at him afraid. "I want you to take care of my kids. They are not accepted in any world. Guardian or Smoke Creatures. They are both of them but not welcomed in either."

Yuuri thought about for a moment. "I'll do it but you also have to help return my friends memories."

"Deal." Bram walked to the back and got some sort of spear that had a gold light inside. "Now let's return you to who you are."


	31. The Dark Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Wait!" Yuuri said a little nervous. "I'm still not completely sure about this."

"Is it the spear?" Bram moved the spear a little in his hands. "Don't worry all it does is transfer spells to you so you can master them."

"Our dad isn't going to kill you." Eris said spinning on a chair. "He is a man of his word."

"The Guardian Vow is scared if it is broken I'll know and hunt you down." Bram moved the glowing spear in his hands for a bit.

"But all I heard is negative things about you. How do I know I can trust you."

Bram smile a bit and Yuuri got creeped out. "How do you know you can trust your friends? I heard you got saved by one of them and you're fascinated by him. Like you met him before. Am I correct?"

"You keep creeping me out here." Yuuri's voice started to shake a little.

"Well don't you think your Guardian friends know who you used to be? Like they met you before you died." Bram looked at him.

Yuuri thought about it for a moment. It made sense how quickly he ran into Victor and how he really wanted to get close to Yuuri. So in a way Victor would have wanted this but did that mean Victor didn't love him.

"Okay we can do this."

Yuuri closed his eyes as the spear touched his heart. It didn't go into his skin but immediately he felt a rush go through his body. He felt a spell go through his body. He was paralyzed with the knowledge, which he didn't understand. He felt like he could do anything.

"Well that went quicker than I thought." Bram said in pleasant surprise. Immediately the bounds on Yuuri's arms and legs opened and he landed on his feet.

"Verum est forma dimittis me." Yuuri said as soon as he got into focus. Immediately his true Guardian form became known. That rush of power flowed through his body. "Weird I only know this one."

"That's because I invented the spell. It allows for the soul to heal completely." Bram admitted. "I will admit it took some work."

"That still doesn't excuse what you did." Yuuri pointed out. Bram started to leave when the door broke open. There stood the squad and some other coven members.

"Remember your promise." Bram said before he disappeared in smoke leaving the two half breeds behind. The other members stared to investigate and prevent the teleportation.

"Dad!" Casper said running towards the smoke.

"Not again." Eris shook her head in major annoyance.

"Yuuri how could you do that?" Yuuri turned to see Victor running towards him. He grabbed Yuuri's hands tightly. "Don't you know he could killed you? He's dangerous and you made a deal with him."

"And what do you know?" Yuuri quickly removed his hands from Victor's. "You knew who I was. You had too or else why would you track me down. Isn't this what you wanted. Whoever I was is back. I know what's going on I was the coven member that you lost."

Yuuri froze he had no idea where that came from. Before anyone could say anything to it Yuuri started to feel faint and passed out into Victor's arm.

* * *

 _Yuuri walked across the High Council Headquarters. It was very quiet. He was called to the trial of a rouge Guardian. The Guardian was found guilty and Yuuri was invited to watch the Guardian be taken to the pit. She appeared to be shaking as she awaited her fate. Yuuri looked at his engagement ring recently given to him. He was glad Victor proposed it helped calm him down._

 _"Don't worry my love we'll be together again." The Guardian said before she was kicked into the pit._

 _Yuuri should feel calm know that she was gone but he didn't. The Guardian's words before being trust into the pit stuck with him the entire day. There was something about them that didn't fit right. There was only one thing he could do._

 _That night he snuck down to the pit. He couldn't help but feel some sort of unease as he walked down. Quietly he saw the pit before heard footsteps. There a member of the High Council walked down to the pit._

 _"Et erit cadaver tuum in tenebris cordis tui." The High Councilman said as a dark light came from the pit. When the light fade an Elite Darkness emgerage and she looked exactly like the Guardian._

* * *

"Elite Darkness are Guardians!" Yuuri said as he woke back up. Everyone in the room stared at him. Looking around Yuuri saw that was attached to some sort of machine. Michelle was looking over the signs and Victor was next to him.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked looking at Yuuri concerned.

"Was I at a trial before I died as a Guardian?" Yuuri asked looking Victor in the eye.

"I don't know hat your."

"Don't play games with me Victor." Yuuri asked. "I want to know if you knew me?"

Victor sighed but took Yuuri's hand and kissed it. "Yes I knew you and we were close. About a week before you perished you were called to a trial as you had a connection to the case. I don't know how that has any correlation."

"I had some sort of dream." Yuuri started to explain. "I was called to a trial and I saw an Elite Darkness emerge from the pit and she looked like the girl on trial."

"Do you think his memories are returning?" Liila asked from the back of the room making her presence known.

"Well he has no signs of be corrupted." Michelle said as he started to unhook Yuuri. "At least that monster didn't corrupt him. So he probably isn't lying."

"But how can we prove his theory correct?" Yavok asked.

"Perhaps we can help." Eris and Casper entered the room. Both had dark handcuffs on them as they entered.

"You didn't flee." Yuuri said in disbelief.

"They agreed to be questioned if we didn't turn them to the High Council." Michelle explained as he started to pack the machine up. "They told us what happened. Well watching them isn't the best at least you can hunt Bram down with us."

"Still don't see what those things have to do with what Yuuri dreamed?" Yavok said gesturing to them.

Eris ignored him and walked closer to Yuuri. "The High Council keeps record on Guardian deaths. There seems to be a correlation between those who were asked to bear witness on a trial that ended with a pit sentence and on witness dying. Also many of them hadn't returned to full fledged."

"And how do you know that?" Michelle ask very suspicious.

"Casper and I were captured after our father's crime. We were held to attract him there and I got assigned file work." Eris explained herself.

Yavok thought over the words a little before saying. "That is suspicious. But is there even a way we can prove what Yuuri believes."

"There is one way." Yuuri sat up not feeling woozy anymore. "If we can capture an Elite Darkness maybe we can get information from them."

"Great but aside for the half-breeds over here." Michelle gestured to Eris and Casper. "No Elite Darkness will help us."

"We don't need to convince them to help, just capture them. And I have a plan."


	32. The Plan in Action

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"You want to capture a what!" Michelle said in shock after Yuuri said his idea. "Don't you know how powerful they are? You're lucky you survived one encounter but to openly bring one in"

"We have what need." Yuuri looked towards the two siblings. They had the dark hair and smoky grey skin that other Elite Darkness had. "If there numbers are low they would want to protect two kids from a hoard of Guardians."

"What exactly are you saying?" Victor looked at him with curiosity.

"What I'm thinking is a group of us surround Eris and Casper. If an Elite Darkness is around it is probably will try to protect others of its kind. When they do other members take it by surprise and boom it's captured."

"But how do we know for sure it will spill all the details?" Liila asked.

"They will if it you threatened us." Eris said as Casper looked afraid and hid behind his sister. "Like we've said Elite Darkness are very protective of each other. If they saw two being threatened to be killed they would talk."

"There is still one problem Eris." Casper said quietly sheepishly walking in front of his sister. "We're half Darkness. Last time Dad vanished we weren't wanted anywhere."

At that moment Casper's skin started to lose it's grey color. His hair remained black but it seemed to get lighter. The Guardians look at him in shock as the change happened.

"Casper." Eris mumbled under breath. Casper looked down and quickly reversed the changes. He sheepishly walked out of the room followed by Eris who seemed to want to comfort him.

"What was that?" Victor asked while everyone stared.

* * *

"Okay everyone here's the plan." Yuuri said as they sat in the planning room. Victor was next to him and summoned holograms as he spoke. "So Michelle, Chris, Georgi, Victor, and Phichit will attack. Eris and Casper try to attack as little and as weak as possible. You need appear as tired as possible. That way an Elite Darkness will be more likely to come out of hiding. Once one comes out Mila and I will subdue them. Any questions."

"Um yeah." Georgi said some what annoyed. "Why is Michelle here? He isn't part of the coven."

"I'm here to help take down the man who almost killed my mother." Michelle said. "You're lucky my sister isn't getting involved."

"I got an actual question." Mila said before the two boys could say anything else. "What if more than one Elite Darkness show up?"

"Then we begin Plan B." Victor summon more holograms of Elite Darkness. "We take all but one down."

"You only know one attack spell Yuuri." Georgi pointed out. "How can we be sure you can help."

"I know the Elemental Orb spell and Victor started to teach me Body Shield. I can summon my weapon it's very quick to do." Yuuri explained to the group. "That's also why I'm not apart of the main fighting group. There's a less of a chance that I'll get seriously injured in the battle."

"Sure your dad can return Guardian to full form but not teach them spells." Georgi said looking at the half-breed siblings.

"Our dad keeps a lot of secrets." Casper said quietly hiding behind the table. "Even from us."

"He doesn't even tell us minor details. We didn't know what happened to our mother for years." Eris growled banging her fist.

"Don't worry I won't go to deep into fighting." Yuuri straightened himself up a little. "Now is everyone ready."

* * *

Yuuri sat in the alley. After some scouting the group had found a large enough alley an Elite Darkness could hide. They had left Detroit and were now stationed in New York City. The city had more hiding spots than Detroit and it was larger. Due to these factor there was a higher chance to find one. An added bonus was there was a lesser chance of the Elite Darkness would recognize Eris and Casper. Mila had put a charm on herself and Yuuri than made them invisible. This way no one could see them. After some time Eris and Casper could be seen running by and towards the alley. The Guardians who were not in hiding quickly follwed them. Once they were in the alley way all of them summoned there weapons.

"Please we mean no harm." Eris got on her knees and started to beg. "We're just looking for our parents."

"Oh don't worry we already took care of them." Victor said very sadistically with a dark laugh.

"Please we don't fight." Casper begged adding a few tears to his act. "I don't want to die!"

"Why should we spare you? You're nothing but worthless filth!" Michelle said. He rather seemed to be enjoying this role.

"A little too much Mickey." Mila whispered under her breath so quietly Yuuri could barely hear her. The two remained in hiding until Yuuri we hear footsteps.

"Leave those kids alone." A very distorted voice said. The group looked over and saw a hidden figure. It was dressed in almost body covering clothes. They could only tell it was an Elite Darkness was the lack of gloves with grey hands. Long black hair stuck out of the disguise.

"You got some balls coming here and facing five Guardians by yourself." Mila slapped her forehead as Chris said that.

"Is he trying to summon an army?" Mila mumbled.

The figured started to walk closer and dodged many of the Guardians attacks. It made there way to Eris and Casper. It stood in front of them an fired many attack spells at them. As to the plan they started to back off and the figure helped Eris and Casper back up to their feet. They three started to leave when Yuuri and Mila jumped from their hiding space. Yuuri quickly jumped in the air and threw a bag over the Elite Darkness' head. Mile proceeded to handcuff the figure and tie their legs together.

Once they made it back to the coven they tied the figure to the chair who appeared to be stunned. Once they were sure everything was secure they removed the bag from its head.

"What's going on?" The voice remained sounding distorted.

"We have some questions for you." Mila explained sitting nearby.

"Oh great I got caught by the Rats." The Elite Darkness.

Michelle smirked a bit and walked closer to the trapped Elite Darkness. He stood near it and touched its hats. "Let's see what you really look like."

Michelle ripped off the scarf and hat. The Elite Darkness lifted its head and Georgi immediately gasped. "Anya?"


	33. Learning Some Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! on Ice.**

"Georgi." The Darkness looked at him in surprised before turning away in shame. "It's been awhile."

"I thought you were sent to the pit for the murder of Eden Gordon."

"I told you I was framed." Anya barked.

"Who is she?" Yuuri whispered to Victor quietly as the Guardian and Elite Darkness started to argue a bit.

"She's Georgi's ex fiance. Shortly after she dumped him she was accused of murdering an High Councilman who was working for Elite Darkness rights." Victor said eyeing what was going on.

"Great some how my ex-fiance got a hold of Zoms." Anya said out of anger.

"Zoms?" Yuuri asked walking over. He knelt down in front of her.

"Let me guess you're the one who died five hundred years ago and recently got back to the swing." Anya took notice of Yuuri's shocked face. "I met Georgi about 350 years ago he cried about you alot."

"It was 367 years, 3 months, and two days ago." Georgi said through tears that were pouring from his eyes.

"But what are Zoms?" Yuuri asked Anya looked around before leaning in.

"They're the Elite Darkness you work for the High Council." She whispered to him quietly. "They work for them in hopes to get back to themselves."

"Are you saying that Elite Darkness were Guardians?"

"Yes I was tossed in the Pit and that night I became this." Anya explained.

* * *

Eris walked in the coven home. She wasn't a fan of being here but better here than stuck with the stupid High Council. Being around those Zoms almost killed her. The were always kissing up to the High Council. She swore one was always offering foot massages. As she walked she felt something brush by.

"Casper." She turned but only saw the door move. "Casper I know that's you."

Eris walked into his room only to see her brother staring at himself before looking towards her. "Help me."

Eris rolled her eyes and walked over. "Casper you've had this weird change before. We still don't know why your skin does that but."

"It's different this time." Casper sounded very nervous. His skin had developed many small blotches. They were the same color tan that his more human looking form had. "I can't change them back."

* * *

"So any other questions?" Anya asked.

"Do you know how to change back?" Georgi asked more akin to begging.

"No one knows how." Anya admitted. "Most of the Zoms end up dead before they their suppose repentance is complete."

"At least we know they are former Guardians." Yuuri stood back up and stretched a bit. "That's a start."

"So can I be untied now?" Anya asked looked at the binds.

"Of course my love." Before anyone could protest, Georgi ran over and untied everything. Immediately Anya stood up and stretched. "Thanks I needed that."

"What do you do now?" Chris asked. "We have news that could shatter all Guardian life as we know it."

"I think it will take more than one Darkness confession to change the entire world view and proof." Michelle pointed out. "We need hard core proof but how?"

"We could find Bram Kingston and capture him. That way he's put on trail and since we captured him we get to watch his trail." Victor started to explain to everyone. "Since he'll be found guilty he can sneak down and film his transformation."

"Good plan but what do you do with her?" Michelle asked pointing at Anya.

"We'll figure that out later first we need a plan to catch him."

* * *

"Who the f*** are you?" Yurio asked taking notice of the half-breed in the kitchen.

"I could ask the same thing to you." Eris said taking some water.

"Oh you're one those half-breed things." Yurio dismissed her and started to walk away. "I don't how your dad convinced the katsudon to trust him. He's to naive."

"My dad is big jerk. He's abandoned his own children more than once." Eris jumped on the table and sat on it.

"Oh yeah there's two of you." Yurio looked around a little. "Where's the other one?"

"Probably in his room." Eris told him taking a sip of her water. "He's kind of going through a lot right now."

* * *

"Okay Casper you can do this. You can do this." Casper said as he looked at the window in his room. He had just opened at and had covered himself in a cloak so the coven wouldn't notice him. Taking a deep breath he leaped from the window. Once he was deep in the town he took of the cloak and placed it in the bag he was carrying. He kept walking silently hoping no one would see. He didn't know what would happen if one of the Guardians caught him but it was worth the risk. For his entire life he and his sister were in hiding. Their mother being killed made the whole situation being made worse. The image of his mother's head being chopped off still haunted him and always will. A small high voice snapped him out of his thought.

"Pumpkin come down." Casper turned to see what looked like a little girl calling out to a tree. He crept a little closer and saw an orange tabby stuck in the tree.

"Don't worry I'll get him for you." Casper told her before he started to climb the tree. The cat was up pretty high and looked scared. When Casper reached him the cat meowed out of fright.

"Don't be afraid little guy." Casper said calling him over. He spoke softly and after a few more tries the cat walked into his reach. Casper grabbed him and carefully walked back down. When the two were on the ground Casper returned Pumpkin to his owner.

"Pumpkin you're okay!" The little girl cheered hugging her pet warmly. "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing." Casper responded with a smile. "Now make sure he gets home safely."

The little girl smiled before running home. Casper continued walking when his head started to get a bit irritated but it normal by now. He figured now was a good time to come home it was about an hour. He climbed trough the window and got settle so it looked like he never left. Casper knew Eris would kill him if she found out what he was doing. It had been going on for years but he couldn't help it. If his bad wouldn't make up for the wrong he dis them Casper would. He transformed back to see his skin blotched were the same but when looked in the mirror he had to step back. The roots of his hair didn't change.

"What is happening to me?"


	34. The Hybrid Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Maybe this will fix my problem." Casper said as he walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He placed a shopping back on the sink and pulled black hair dye and grey eye shadow. Both looked very close to his original form so he it wouldn't be noticeable. Taking the hair dye bottle he worked hard to fix his ends. It took about an hour but he was sure it was all set. He took a brush and started to fix his spots. Before he could finish the door burst open.

"There he is in the bathroom." His older sister said standing in the doorway.

"At least he didn't escape." Yuuri said happily.

Eris walked over before slapping her brother. "What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Casper rubbed the area where he was slapped.

"You've been leaving the building we talked about this!" Eris scolded as everyone else backed away.

"Well someone has to pay for Dad." Yuuri ran over and embraced Victor. "For years we've dealt with the consequences of what our father did. We had no say in the matter. If Dad won't repay then I will!"

"You. Will. Not. Turn yourself in!" Eris yelled at him. "Being a Zom is way worse than being trapped in the pit."

"I am not. I've been helping strangers. I know I didn't do anything but I feel guilty." At the moment he felt some twinge in his eyes and took notice that he spots got a little bigger.

"Wait we found it." Yuuri said in amazement as Casper's body started to change slightly. "How to change them back."

* * *

"I don't get it." Casper said as he Yuuri, Victor, and Eris sitting around a table. Yuuri requested the four of them to be in a private room to make the hybrid more comfortable. "How does me doing more good deeds prevent me from changing."

"Well what Anya said explained to us was the Pit hold evil Guardians to change them." Yuuri explained with a smile as Victor had one arm around him. "I think it's possible that the spell that changes Guardians to Elite Darkness weakness if you help humans instead of harm."

"But I've harm them before. I shouldn't be changing."

"You told us you leave everyday and almost every time you've help someone in someway." Victor explained hoping to get the point across better. "It's possible that what ever corrupt Guardians to Elite Darkness or what your born with depleats with good deeds."

"And since I'm half Guardian there is less of it." Casper said getting the point. It all made sense now. Everything did, the changes, his incline to go good, it was part of his Guardian half.

"Maybe if you can get him changing on camera you can prove to everyone that Elite Darkness are Guardians?" Eris suggested.

"We could also get you on camera." Victor pointed out with a smug smile.

Eris laughed and almost fell out of her chair. "Like I'd help you guys out. I've only made it this far because of what Yuuri did with my dad. My dad would kill me if I abandoned Casper."

"Very well." Victor shrugged and turned to the younger sibling. "Our plan is to capture your father and put him on trail. That way we can catch the transformation on video. Do you know where he would be?"

"No." Casper remained quiet for a while. "If it's alright I would like to go back to my father's lab. My father had a scrapbook about his time with our mom. He could go to one of those places. It's likely that he hasn't returned to his lab yet, our dad is a very cautious. Since it's only been a few days since we moved in."

"I think that's alright." Yuuri said while giving him an assuring smile. "The only thing is that you have to be in your Guardian form."

"I hope this will help. I want everyone to know the truth about us."

Victor stood up and moved to sit next to him. "Was your mother born a Guardian?"

"Like we would know that." Eris snapped before her brother could answer. She rolled her eyes as she stood up. "This conversation is pointless, I'm leaving."

Eris left as the other four remained silent. She pretty much stomped out but her movements were swift and quick. Yuuri and Victor sat there in silence not sure how to respond to the outburst. Casper looked down as he knew this was going to happen. Eris leaving was something he was all to familiar with.

"Don't get upset about that." Casper said after a while. "She's always like that. I pretty sure she blames our dad for everything bad that happened to her. If I weren't around I'm sure Eris would be out on her own. She doesn't want anything to do with our dad."

"Do you know anything about your mother?" Victor asked very carefully and gently. He placed his hand on Casper's shoulder for comfort.

"I know she was born an Elite Darkness. Dad said they met when he was tracking her parent down. He couldn't bare to kill her as she wasn't going anything wrong. Against his better judgement he sought after her and that's how their relationship started. I was really young when she died so I don't have that many memories of her."

"Maybe she could come back." Victor said hopefully. Sure he had his doubts but it was better to be positive.

"She can't" Casper started to tear up a little. "Whatever changes Guardians damages their soul. When they die their soul turns to dust."

Victor looked in shock at those words. Not even human souls did that. A human sole normally floated around where they human died for a bit until disappearing. A Guardian soul would float into the air.

"That means she'll never come back."

* * *

The next day Casper walked down to his father's lab. It looked like no one has been there since his dad left. It looked so untouched. He was glad that his hunch was right. It didn't matter what was left behind when attack. The quickest his dad went back to one place was a month. Casper looked around and saw his dad's lab bench. There he saw something laying on the bench. He hoped it was the scrapbook but the title read _Spell Reverse Trials and Results_. He went to walk away but something kept him from leaving he grabbed the book before continuing his search.

He soon found a box that wasn't labeled. A fact that was very strange considering his father had a thing about being organized. He quietly opened it and found it full of his mom's things. After some more digging he found the scrapbook inside. He smiled at his finding. For once he was close to his mother. After making sure everything in the box was secure. Casper closed the box.

"Obsigna." Casper said and to his surprise the seal formed around the box. "I"m becoming what you wanted mom a Pure Guardian."


	35. A Break From the Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Hey Yuuri could you wait for a moment?" Victor asked as Yuuri started to leave the training room. "I know thing have been crazy recently so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic tomorrow? Just you and me."

"Oh well it would be nice to, woah." Yuuri found himself in Victor'a arms. Victor was leaning over him and Yuuri's face was a red tomato.

"Please Yuuri it has been so long since the two of us had been alone." Victor said stroking Yuuri's hair gently.

"Okay." Yuuri said awkwardly. Victor smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Victor brought Yuuri back up before leaving. Yuuri stayed there flustered over his boyfriend's amazing flirting skills.

* * *

"I can't believe he asked me on a date." Yuuri said pacing around his room.

"But you've been on them before with him." Vichan rolled on his stomach before rubbing on the bed.

"I don't this one seems different." Yuuri sat down on his bed and started rubbing Vichan's tummy. He sighed he didn't know what to think. "Everything's been crazy recently and what if something happens?"

"Like what?" Vichan titled his head a little.

"I don't know but I just have that feeling." Yuuri moved and got under his blanket. Vichan yawned and moved next to Yuuri. Quickly he curled up and fell asleep. Yuuri laughed at his puppy and kissed his head. "Good night Vichan."

 _"What do you think happens after we die?" Yuuri looked around and saw a younger Victor sitting next to him. They were on a cliff sitting on the edge. The breeze was a little strong as long silver strands of Victor's hair danced with it. Yuuri wondered why he would cut it. He looked really good with it. "I mean I could just jump off and end it all."_

 _"If you did jump, you know I would catch you." Yuuri said looking at his boyfriend. "I think it takes awhile to be reborn. But this something I don't want to know, ever. It's almost as bad as the Pit."_

 _"I don't want to know either." Victor leaned his head on Yuuri's shoulder. "But I were to ever die I hope we would meet again."_

 _Yuuri felt his hand tighten around something in his hand. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew that his past self knew. His hand started to move around and he could felt what is inside. There were two separate objects in his hand and they felt like they were the same. They were both circular and had a large hole in the center. Yuuri gave a gasp but it wasn't heard in the scene he knew what those were._

 _"Victor." Yuuri said causing Victor to lift his head. "I have something for you."_

 _Yuuri put one of the objects in his pocket before showing one to Victor. It was a golden ring. Victor's eyes widen as his hair blew perfectly in the wind. Yuuri gulped as he gently took Victor's hand. Slowly as his shook a little Yuuri put the ring on Victor's finger. Victor smiled widely as he looked at the ring. Quickly he took the hand that Yuuri used to put the ring on and kissed it._

 _"I also got one for myself." Yuuri said pulling out the other ring. Victor smiled as wide as he could._

 _"Can I put it on you?" Victor said in amazement._

 _"Uh sure." Yuuri said quietly as Victor took the ring in his hands._

 _Victor kissed the ring gently. "But with this ring I want a promise."_

 _"What?" Yuuri asked nervously._

 _"I've been wanting to ask you this for a while." Victor admitted playing with the ring in his hands. Yuuri got a little scared seeing how the ring could fall off the cliff at any moment. "But Yuuri I want to know will you marry me?"_

At the moment Yuuri woke up. He looked next to him and saw Vichan still asleep. These dreams or memories as he recently found out they are were really something. Yuuri wished he kept dreaming to at least know his answer. But here he had to wonder did they mean something?

* * *

"Yuuri are you ready?" Victor asked streching out his arm. Yuuri took it and soon their arms were linked together. Victor lead them to tell the teleported and the two were soon in a field of flowers. Yuuri's eyes widen as he realized this was a place he had seen many times before. It was from his dreams where he and Victor were together and where his body disappeared after his death.

"I take it you remember this place." Victor walked up next to him. "This is the Grove of Forever Blooms. No matter what the weather around here is like these flowers always bloom. It's a shame most humans never know of this place. You can only walk through it if you know about it."

Yuuri walked around a bit a saw what looked like a white wall surrounded it. Out of curiosity he poked his head through and saw there was snow surrounding them. Immediately he pulled his head back in.

Victor chuckled a little. "Probably not the best idea to go out of the grove. We are in the middle of Russia."

"It's beautiful in here." Yuuri said walking around the grove a bit. He sat in the flowers and they spread around him. He laughed a little in amazement. The flowers were of every color of the rainbow.

"Before the incident we used to come here all the time." Victor looked down a little. All those lonely days replaying in his mind. He remembered in those days when he got really upset he would come here and just sit in the flowers as the time passed by him there was no care in the world. No thoughts except for his Yuuri. "It was your favorite place in the whole world."

"I can believe that." Yuuri still took in all sights around him. "I love it already."

Victor sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around Yuuri. Yuuri turned towards Victor and smiled with a hint of blush on his cheeks. Victor placed his hand on Yuuri's cheek and the two stared into each other's eye for a few moments before leaning in closer and shared a kiss.

"I longed for you for five hundred years. Even when they told me it was hopeless and that I was delusional, I never gave up." Victor kissed Yuuri on the lips again. "And I never will."

Yuuri looked down. He started sweating on his face and hands. With a bit of hesitation he looked away. "What if the worst thing happens? When we expose the High Council, one or worse both of us perish."

"I don't care." Victor turned Yuuri's head towards him. "We got a few more months together and that's enough for me. All I wanted was one more day with you. And that's all I needed."

"Oh Victor." Yuuri started crying and leaned on Victor's shoulder.

"We'll be okay. We'll be okay." Yuuri continued to cry as Victor tried to console him. Victor took a deep breath in before saying. "Marry me?"

"What?" Yuuri got up and wiped away his tears.

"Please marry me. I know it's rushed but."

"Oh Victor." Yuuri stopped Victor in his tracks. "Yes!"


	36. Finding Bram

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"According to our research Bram should be somewhere around here." Yurio pointed to the map. It was in the Midwest around Wyoming. At Yuuri thought it was Wyoming. He wasn't really good with identifying the states yet. Yuuri and Victor looked at each other for a moment. They hadn't told anyone about there engagement. In fact Victor was surprisingly stubborn to not tell anyone about it until after the mission was complete. Yuuri had the susipcion that Victor didn't everyone to go through what happen when he died.

"A very low populated area of the country." Chris seemed to know geography way better than Yuuri. "But many fugitives have been known to hide in that area how will we know he'd be there."

"There's seems evidence to believe that Bram made a hide out there." Yurio continued to explain.

"Maybe we could ask Eris and Casper." Mila suggested the obvious.

"You mean the bitch and life crisis? No."

"They have to know something. It is there Dad."

"I'm not dealing with them." Yurio argued with a growl. His cat Poyta started to slowly crawl away from him.

"He scared his pet again." Victor sighed and rolled his eyes a little. Yuuri could tell that Victor was a little to used to this. He really felt bad for the cat though. Was Yurio scaring his animal accidentally. Yurio took notice of Potya and picked her up. She squirmed a little but after Yurio petted her head she stopped and calmed down.

"Geesh Yurio stop scaring her." Chris teased while petting his own pet cat. "My cat never runs from me."

"Oh please she does this for attention." Yurio barked before turning away from the group. He held Potya like a baby and whispered to her. "Don't worry kitten I'd give all the attention you want. You just have to ask."

"I think Yuuri should ask them where their could be?" Michelle suggested pointing towards Yuuri. "It seems he's the only one they trust."

"Alright." Yuuri said as he stood up. He walked out into the kitchen and saw Eris pouring what looked like alcohol in a pitcher.

"Woah are you sure you should be drinking that?" Yuuri said as she took a sip.

"Let's see my mom's dead, my dad abandoned me, and my brother is trying to be a goody two-shoes." Eris took another big gulp.

"But you're a teenager." Yuuri leaned against the table.

"I'm also immortal."

"Eris." Casper ran out into the kitchen holding a book. "You won't believe what I found!"

"Our father's love for us." Eris laid down on the counter with a blatant disregard of cleanliness.

"Um no." Casper sounded very awkward when he said that. "I found a book of a bunch of our Dad's spells. Maybe if we fix them up a little we can use them to help others."

Eris turned over and started to ignore her brother. He frowned a little before Yuuri patted him on the back.

"She's just had a rough." He paused to think of the right word. "Life."

Casper sighed a little as he opened the book. "There is so much my Dad wanted to know. To master. To fix. It's sad he was using it for the wrong way."

"That's what he does." Eris said before she left the room.

"Come on let's check this out." Yuuri said before leading Casper to his room. "So what kind of spells does your father have."

"The more accurate question would be what doesn't he have?" Casper opened the book and started flipping through the pages. "There's the obvious Soul Healing spell but there's also Limb Reattachment, Reviving Familiars, Memory Regaining."

"Memory Regaining?" Yuuri said in awe.

"With different levels." Caspered flipped to the page.

"This could be usful." Yuuri said taking the book in his hands and looking the page over.

"I'm sorry but there's no information on how to restore memories from a pervious life." Casper looked down a little upset at this fact.

"No it's fine." Yuuri handed the book back to Casper. "I figure as such. I was more looking to see if there was a spell that could regain someone else's, more specially, a humans memory."

"I remember my dad once told that human memories were easier to erase than Guardian ones. He had no idea why. His best guess was since Guardians knew of the magic around them they were able to resist more." Casper looked out his window for moment. "One thing I do know is that the more advanced the spell or higher rank the user the harder the memory spell is to reverse. The most advanced spells can only be undone by the one who cast it."

Yuuri's face fell. He was at another dead end. All he wanted was to save Yuuko and Takeshi but he only knew three spells, he couldn't undo their memories. Forgetting that an entire person existed except for their name had to be really advanced. The spell caster had to be proficient in memory spells as well. Now he wondered if the citizens of Hatsetsu even remembered the hot springs. No one seemed to notice that an entire family of three disappeared out of the blue. "Is there a way a time spell could wear off?"

Casper flipped through the pages again. Looking at every word so carefully he couldn't miss one if he tried. "According to this there's seems to be multiple factors to time limits."

"That's alright." Yuuri hid his disappointment from Casper. It wasn't the kids fault, he had no part in it. " I didn't come here to talk about memory spells anyway. I want to know if you know where your father is."

Casper closed the book before holding lose to him as he shook his head. "Our dad kept alot of things hidden from us. If we weren't with him, his location was one of them. When our mom was alive he would leave for weeks at a time. We were happy at the farmhouse."

"Wait farmhouse?" Yuuri asked as Casper nodded. "Do you think he might be there?"

"I don't know he hasn't been there in years."

"Come you can show us where it is so we can find it." Casper nodded as two ran to join the other.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room a door opened. A figure stood in the doorway and walked down the stairs. There was no one in there but her and she like it that way. She opened a shutter to let some light in. The light shone on a picture of a family consisting of two parents and a boy and girl.

"Casper thinks he's so good amending for what are dad did." Eris said as she walked over to where the picture was. She dug through a draw until she pulled out of picture of a women with short black curly hair. "But I'm doing what I should have done long ago Mom. Bring you back."


	37. The Cabin at Midnight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"The farmhouse it right about here." Casper pointed to the spot on the map.

"So our cloest thing a a maybe place in Oklahoma." Yurio said very annoyed. "We don't know if he'll be there."

"It's the best I got." Casper started to get defensive. "No one knew about the farm house except us four. When my dad was worried we were in trouble we fled. Little did he know that's what you wanted."

"Could you not generalize all Guardians together." Yurio barked as Casper gave an annoyed look.

Mila slapped Yurio on back of his head. "Stop interrupting the kid and let him speak."

"As I was saying the reason the place was never found was because we fled before they could find but that was our undoning."

 _Many years ago the Kingston family ran through the woods. Casper held onto his mother's hand tightly. She was his only source of comfort in this life. When there Dad was in hiding it was their mother who took on the sole responsibility of raising her two kids. The thing she valued more than anything was the safety of her children. They kept running with no where to go but away._

 _"Halt Bram Kingston." A masked Guardian said running out of the woods. Immediately the two kids ran to their mother."You're under arrest for the murder of your coven."_

 _"Bram." Casper's mom looked in horror of the news._

 _"Get the kids away from here." Bram whispered as they started to run the other way._

 _"Halt you disgusting things!" One Guardians soldier said standing in front of the three of them._

 _"Don't call my children distgusting." Their mother stood in front of them. Then in a swift move it happened. The Guardian raised a sword and before the kids could blink their mother's head was off their body and falling to ground. In a second flash so was their father. Leaving two kids alone and in the hands of their worse enemies._

* * *

Eris started drawing a circle on the floor. It was merely an outline before the real deal took place. She kept looking at an open book tuned to page with the shape she was drawing. This was a very complicated spell she was doing and the slightest mistake line could mess up the entire spell. She also had a limited supply of the blood she needed, human blood. When midnight tonight came everything would be ready.

"You would be disgusted of what Casper has become Mom." Eris said looking at her mom's picture. "He thinks we can be friends with the ones who killed you. I'm pretty sure he would forgive our father if he had the chance. He doesn't understand how the world hates on us. We belong in only one place with you."

* * *

"Are you sure this is enough supplies?" Phichit asked a bit concerned at what everyone had.

"Well we are doing a stealth mission." Victor stated. "The less stuff we have the better."

"We could at least bring more flashlights." Phichit pointed to the about five they had. "We are going in at the dark."

"Here you get a head lamp." Yurio said shoving it into Phichit's hands. This made it clear he was tired of the Thai's complaining about everything.

Around 11:45 in Oklahoma that night the group teleported to outside the farmhouse. The group searched around for any sign of the farmhouse. Casper hadn't been in the area in at least for a hundred years. He had an sense of where was in the area but something seemed of. He didn't know why but something was off about his old home.

"Are you okay Casper?" Yuuri asked as they walked around.

"I'm not sure." Casper looked around for a bit. This place looked so familiar but something was off. "Something here doesn't feel right."

Victor seemingly overheard what Casper said and a blue light surrounded them. Yuuri felt a shutter good through his body. "Don't worry we're all by ourselves."

"It's not that it's." Casper looked over and saw a small wooden sign nearby. Quickly he ran over to it. One it read in blue paint _Eris and Casper's Garden_. He looked around this was the garden that he and his sister kept in childhood. They had preserved the sign so it would wear down over time but the garden itself was over grown but in a hundred years he figured that would be the case. But thing was if this was the old garden where was his old home. It should right here, unless.

"I think the house is being clouded." Casper announced to everyone.

"What does clouded mean?" Yuuri whispered to Victor as the group gather around Casper.

"It means that no one outside the house can see it. A very powerful spell that Bram must have cast." Victor started to walk over. "He must be performing big if he clouded his own house."

"Or he just wants to be hidden." Yuuri suggested optimistically. But this still was a man you killed his entire coven who knew what he could be doing.

After some time Casper was able to find the steps to the house and led everyone up. Quickly the Guardians summoned their weapons as Casper slowly opened the door. The inched quietly and so far they didn't see Bram at all.

"Over there." Michelle said pointed to what looked like candlelight. Casper led the way but had to stop what he saw. His older sister sitting in what looked like a pentagram. He smelled blood and it grossed him out.

"Eris." He said quietly. His older sister opened her eyes in shock.

"Casper what are you doing here?" She said angrily that her brother tracked her down.

"Trying to find Dad, what are doing here?" Casper looked at whatever was on the ground.

"It's no of your business." Eris said as the midnight bell started to chime. Immediately Eris stood started to chat. "Perdidi unum vel redde si vita mea."

As she chanted Eris rose into the air along with the blood the drew the pentagram. The candle flames rose and started to surround her.

"Eris please what ever you're doing it's not worth it." Casper tried to reason with his sister but she remained silent except for her chanting. Before he could say anything else the flames surrounded Eris and she let out a scream.

"Eris!" Casper tried to run to her but he was stopped by both Yuuri and Victor. Soon the flame went away but Eris was gone in her place was in older women. She was an Elite Darkness but she had a pale line all around her neck. She held her forehead and looked up. "Casper?"

"Mom!"


	38. A Secret Key

**Disclaimer: I do not Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Should we attack her?" Yurio asked trying to but his way through the crowd. Victor raised his arm to stop him from going forward.

"No let's let this play out." He whispered leading everyone to back away.

"My baby girl!" The women screamed noticing that she was surrounded by ashes. She looked over and saw the open book.

"Mom are you okay?" Casper approached her slowly.

"I told him to burn this." She said angrily before ripping the pages out of the book. Once they were out she burned them in a blue flame. "Where is your father?"

"I don't know Mom he ran off." Casper looked down seemingly ashamed.

"So he kills his old coven, something he knows he grab his attention, abandons his children, annd leads his daughter to preform a spell not even he dared try." She looked over and for the first time got a good look of her son. "Casper what happened to you?"

"It's a longer story Mom." Casper still couldn't believe she was actually alive again or that his sister was gone but he didn't time to process any of it. His mom walked over and examined his hair and skin. Mainly the roots and and sections of skin was that had change. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the Guardians.

"Did they do this to you?" She holding on to him and looked liked she was going to attack them.

"Mom it's okay they're with me." Casper explained stepping in front of his mom and lower her hand. He slowly backed away and grabbed Yuuri. "Mom this Yuuri he's been taking care of Eris and I after Dad left us."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kingston." Yuuri gave a respectfull bow to her.

"Please call me Stella." She said she took his hand and held it gently. "I know I've been gone for a while but I'm glad someone in this world accepts my babies. Even if you couldn't stop her."

Yuuri looked at the ash pile that was Eris. "I'm sorry I didn't know she was going to do that. Come on back with us we'll explain everything."

* * *

"So my husband left our babies not once but twice." Stella said she sat down on a chair. She had remained silent the entire time Yuuri had explained the whole situation. How the kids were on their own after her death, how they spent a long time working for the Council, and how he ended up with them in his care. The entire time Stella looked regretful of something. "I should left him a long time ago. He would always disappeared on me even before we had kids. I was hoping he'd stop after Eris was born but nopee he just had to ignore my warnings. Now he's crossed the line. My daughter should be alive not me."

"I'm sorry this is a sore subject but what did she exactly?" Yuuri asked out of curiosity and hoping there could be a way to reverse it.

"Bram called it Soul Transfer he hoped it would trick others to reviving their love ones but at the cost o f their life. When I saw it I told him it was a bad idea. I was scared the kids would find it and if some how one of us die they would try to us back. I should have burned it on the spot but i trusted him enough that he would listen. And now Eris has payed the price for my mistake."

"Not that I support what she did." Casper said as Stella stroked his hair a little. "But you were the only one Eris wouldn't talk crap about."

"I understand your father but not you sweetie." Stella pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

"You're not about." Casper looked at his changes.

"Of course not honey I'm upset that you feel like you need to make up for what he did. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I actually like it. At first it was solely to make up for Dad but over time I grew to do it for the good feeling it gave me."

"So do you think you can help us track Bram down?" Yuuri asked her. "This wouldn't just be for Eris but for all Elite Darkness. Born or made we need the world of Guardians to know the truth. It will be justice for everyone."

"Okay I will." Stella said standing up. "I just hope it still works."

"What still works?"

"In my life I created one spell." Stella started to explain. "It may make me seem like an obsessive lover but it allowed me to find where he was at any time I preformed it. I only started it after Eris was born and I wanted to protect my family. I'm sure you know but my husband was a rather known for making impulsive and dangerous decisions."

"Well he did kidnap and try to turn me against my kind." Yuuri said awkwardly.

"The last part wasn't true." Casper said quietly.

"Honey you don't need defend him." Stella said hugging him again. She had refused to let him go ever since she got back.

"Are you sure this spell will find him?" Yuuri started to have his doubts.

"There's a chance it may not since it's been so long but I'd rather try and fail then not try and wonder if it would have work." Stella explained as she stood up.

"Are you going to summon him?" Yuuri asked as she walked over.

"No I'm going to find his location but I warn you it will take some time." Stella started to quietly hummed to herself as straightened herself up a little. Casper went over to Yuuri clearly afraid of a repeat of what happened last time. "Dic mihi, quo alter dimidium cor meum."

At that moment a red light surrounded Stella. It started from her heart and spread across the room. It looked like a red string. Quickly the light spread, phasing through all that it passed. Soon one light started to glow gold and the others faded away rather quickly.

"I found him." Stella said once all the light disappeared. She smiled widely as it had worked just the way she wanted. "He's in the Great Redwood forest."


	39. The Bram Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"I can't believe we're doing this." Yuuri said as Victor and him started to gather supplies for the Bram Hunt as they were calling.

Victor turned towards his fiance and suddenly embraced him. "Don't worry we'll be okay. I promise."

"I feel like you've said this before." Yuuri thought to himself as they hugged. He refused to say this aloud as it would worry Victor. And Yuuri loved him to much to make him worry. "We will be okay. We have everything we need and there is all the safety issues organized."

"With everyone we'll be able to catch him with out worry." Victor stroked Yuuri's hair in an attempt to calm him. Yuuri had to admit it worked. In fact being around Victor was rather calming. He wished this moment could last forever but it couldn't.

"Everyone head to the teleporter. The Bram Hunt is about to begin." Yavok announced over a loud speaker.

"Are you ready?" Victor and Yuuri looked each other in the eyes. Yuuri nodded before the two of them ran to set of.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Yavok asked they were in the woods. Everyone nodded in unison. Everyone was assigned a partner. Yuuri was happy that he and Victor were together. Each group had special light to shine when they found Bram. "Then let's split."

"Where should we look first?" Victor asked as the groups split off. He hoped that Yuuri would feel better if he could have say in the operation. He knew how much his fiance had been stressed out recently and hoped this would help.

Yuuri looked around and saw everyone running in separate directions. He noticed one no one was taken. Yuuri walked over to a tree and looked upwards. "How about we climb up."

"I think that's a good idea." Victor responded with a smile. He pulled out a roped and threw it over a branch. Even though Yuuri struggled a little the two of them were able to climb the giant redwood trees in a decent amount of time.

"So Yuuri what made you chose to climb the trees?" Victor asked once they were a decent way up. At this height is was easier for them to traverse the trees. They could also make platforms when needed. Though Victor normally made them but Yuuri helped out.

"I figured if I was a fugitive in this area, I would want to be the place I would least likely to be seen." Yuuri looked around a little. "So I figured up in the trees would be the best place."

"I think it's a good strategy but we could be searching for a while." Victor sighed a little and the two made there way to the next tree. They kept their eyes peeled for any signs of movement. They looked in all directions for movement. When your in trees as tall as the redwood you needed to be extra careful. Yuuri was in charge of looking below and in front of them. Victor looked above and behind them. They both looked to the side. The whole process took about ten minutes to do per tree.

"What was that?" Yuuri said looking down and for a second he saw something.

"Hang out." Victor tied a rope around. The two nodded before Yuuri jumped off the tree. Victor held onto the rope for dear life. He knew Yuuri would survive the fall but he was not taking any chances. After a few moments Victor fell a small tug on the rope and started to pulled upwards. "Was it Bram?"

"No just two squirrels, playing tag." Yuuri answered shaking his head a little.

"Uh Yuuri I don't think."

"I know what they were doing." Yuuri answered as he looked up. "Victor look."

Victor looked up and saw a faint blue near by. That meant he was found. Quickly Victor grabbed Yuuri and wrapped his arm around him. "Let's go."

At the same time Yuuri and Victor pressed the the green button the light machine. In an instant they were with Michelle and Yurio who were close to cornering him. Bram was putting up and good fight but thankfully the younger Guardians were prepared. Victor jumped down first followed by Yuuri.

"As my friend, could you help me?" Bram asked after seeing Yuuri for the first time in awhile.

Yuuri gesture for the other two to stop. They knew the drill. "With what?"

"Um these thing seem to be chasing me and I think they're friends of yours. Could you ask them to stop?" Bram laughed a little nervously.

"Why that wasn't." Yuuri started to say.

"Hello Bram." Stella walked out of the forest. She still wearing the clothes she died as she didn't have time to change.

"Stella my love is that you?" Bram took a few steps back. Stella walked up and stroked her hand on his cheek. "How are you?"

"No need to answer baby we're together once again." She placed her head on his chest. "They have our babies."

"You promised you'd protect them!" Bram yelled glaring at Yuuri he raised an arm was about to fire before being stopped.

"And he kept it." Casper wrapped a whip around his fathers arm. For the first time Bram got a look at the metamorphosis his son had gone through. In the moment his spots grew larger.

"Casper how could you betray us?"

"I should be asking the same to you." Stella said before she shoved him into the tree. "You want to know why I'm back because our daughter found your spell and used it to bring me back."

Bram's eyes widened in horror. "I thought I hid that spell from them."

"Well not well enough and now my baby girl is in the Nothing." Stella started crying at the thought of daughter. Bram collapsed on the ground. He had no idea how he let this happen. Now he had nothing his wife would never forgive him, his daughter was dead, and his son he had no idea what was going on with that. All he could do was slide down in defeat and he was caught. The Bram Hunt was a success.


	40. In the High Council

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuri! On Ice.**

"Impressive." A high council agent said looking at their catch. "We have been hunting this man for years and you caught him just that. As per the norm, you are invited to watch the trial."

"And when exactly is the trial date?" Victor asked holding Yuuri close to him. Yuuri meanwhile was trying to not look at Bram. He played it off as him being traumatized by his kidnapping, which Yuuri didn't want to mention, but the High Council was present when he was freed. Bram was currently being thrown into a prison cell at the high council headquarters.

The agent looked at her forms. She skimmed through what looked like a schedule. "At the latest, it will be two weeks from today but since this is a high profile case it will likely be sooner than later. The High Council will notify you when the trial is to be set."

"Thank you," Victor said as the agent left. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Yuuri leaned on Victor's shoulder a bit. "I hope this will all be over soon."

"Come on let's spend some time alone." Victor kept his arm around Yuuri's shoulder and the two walked over to Victor's room. Makkachin and Vicchan had left and were sleeping in Yuuri's room so they were utterly alone. The two were embracing each other warmly. They both felt like they needed this and knew the other needed this too.

"I love you so much," Victor said stroking Yuuri's face gently.

"I love you more." Yuuri laughed as Victor removed his glasses and stroked his bangs back. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"Trying to see how sexy you look." Victor kissed his forehead.

"You know I need m to see right?" Yuuri said trying to grab them back but Victor placed them on the nightstand behind him. "Seriously."

Victor didn't say anything but instead kissed him on the lips. Yuuri blushed heavily and jokingly pushed his fiancee away.

"You know I love you more than anything?" Victor asked and Yuuri laughed.

"Of course I do." Yuuri climbed on Victor before kissing him on the lips. "But love you more."

Victor laughed and stroked Yuuri's hair. "I doubt that."

The two laughed some more and they shared some more kisses. In the heat of the moment, Victor started to unbutton Yuuri's shirt. The two then stared at each other.

"You can keep going," Yuuri said after a few seconds.

"Are you sure?" Victor sounded nervous as he asked the question.

"Yes." Yuuri didn't hesitate a second to answer. The locked eyes for a second before Yuuri pulled Victor into a kiss. After the first kiss, they just couldn't stop. With all the bleakness in the world, they needed this.

* * *

"What do you mean private trial?" Yakov said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but a few High Council members request that this be a private trial." The message said as she stood firm. "If it is any condolence you are invited to the headquarters. The High Council would like to honor you for your accomplishments."

"Very well we will be there." Yavok hid all his anger as she left. Everyone walked out from the next room where they were hiding.

"So that puts a hole in our plan," Victor said once everyone was else was out of the room.

"I may but the trial is in three days and surely they'll find him guilty. So that night we'll sneak around to see how pit spell works. If it is there at all."

"Yeah what to do if it's not true?" Yurio asked and glared at Yuuri, who took a step back.

"With all that has happened, I find it highly likely that this is true," Yakov said. "But we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

"This place is huge," Yuuri said looking at the High Council Building. Unlike his previous visit this time he was able to take in the scenery. It looked like something from Ancient Greece. It was pure white and huge.

"Welcome honored guested." What appeared to a servant to the High Council said with a bow. She looked like an Elite Darkness and didn't want to be there. A few other servants were present and bowed to them as well. Yuuri walked up slowly as a servant led everyone to their rooms. Once he was alone he looked around and opened his back and a small black rabbit hopped out.

"This is silly," Casper said as he hopped out. "Can I change back now?"

"Sorry, buddy but I don't know if there's camera's or not so we have to keep you like this for now," Yuuri petted him gently. "I'm glad we got you to pass as a familiar in training."

"Okay I'll stay like this," Casper hopped over to a pillow and got settled.

"I like you like this," Vichan said jumping on the bed and licking Casper a bit.

"At least this is comfortable." Casper soon fell asleep on the pillow.

A few hours later Yuuri sat in his room when he heard a knock. He got up and walked over to the door. To his surprise, Victor was standing there.

"Is everything alright?" Yuuri asked rubbing his eyes a little.

"Yes, but we heard the trial is tomorrow so a few of us are going to test out a secret passage to the Pit if you want to come.

"How did you find a secret passage?"

"Yurio tried to bribe one of the servants. She refused the bribe but still helped us out." Victor explained smiling. "She said justice for the Council's cruelty in enough."

"Okay, we'll join you," Yuuri turned into his room, "Vichan, Casper let's go."

The hallway leading up to the secret entrance was extremely quiet. When the Guardians, Half-Darkness, and the familiars met up with the group Yuuri made notice of the servant mentioned earlier. She was holding open the door.

"Alright, this leads to the Magicless Prison. They put other Elite Darkness servants in charge of the prison." The servant explained as she started to open the door. "I've already informed them of your arrival and they will not expose you."

"Thanks again," Yurio said as everyone started to enter the tunnel. The group walked silently through the tunnel until they reached the end. As soon as they entered it seemed all the camera gained a special aura around them.

"A magic being shield," Victor realized as they walked through the hallway some more. "It must be in case The High Council shows up."

"I think that means you can transform to normal now Casper," Yuuri looked at him hopping along with the group.

"No I'll stay like this, for now, to be safe," Casper explained. Soon they walked by a door and there was some very strong banging upon it. While there were other doors where convicts were trying to escape, Yuuri found himself drawn to this specfic door. He walked over and carefully peaked inside to see his family.


End file.
